New Life
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: "Olivia…" Jack looked at Jamie, then Sophie, "My sister…" Sophie screamed bloody murder, "MOM!" Jamie and Sophie yelled. "JACK!" Jamie yelled. "Jamie!" Pippa and Monty yelled. After a discovery and a tragedy , Jack and the Guardians have taken Jamie and Sophie in at the Pole, but is this good or bad when Pitch returns. Not my best summary. Couples: JamieXPippa and JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, I'm usually only crazy with couples, but this movie was just AWESOME! I fell in love with it when I watched it on my computer! And it had no romance whatsoever, which is usually what hooks me. So, this is my first Rise of the Guardians FF. This will be multiple chapters, so I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I don't own this movie, but boy do I wish I did.**

Jamie stared at his computer in shock. It had been three years since Jamie first saw Jack. Jamie was now ten-years-old and in the 5th grade. He and his friends often see Jack and Bunny comes over just as often to see the now five-year-old Sophie. Right now he was doing a family tree project, "No…way," he said shocked, but then smiled and laughed, "No way!"

"Jamie!" his mother called, "That doesn't sound like homework!"

"It is!" Jamie called, "I just found something really cool!"

"Alright!" Jamie's mother said a smile in her voice.

"Sophie!" Jamie called, "Come look at this!"

Sophie came in, "What?" the little girl asked.

Jamie picked Sophie up and set her in his lap, "Who does that look like?" he asked pointing to the screen.

"Jack!" Sophie said gleefully.

"You remember how Jack told us he was human?" Jamie asked.

Sophie nodded, "Well, this was our lots of greats grandmother's older brother," Jamie said.

Sophie brightened. She was rather bright for a five-year-old, "Uncle Jack!" Sophie yelled then laughed, "We're related to Jack Frost!"

Jamie laughed with his sister and spun her around, "Whoa, did I miss a party?" Jamie and Sophie turned and saw Jack floating in the window.

"Jack!" they yelled happily.

"The one and only," Jack said smiling, "Now, what has you two so happy?"

"I have a family tree project due," Jamie said running to the computer screen, "And look what I found!"

Jack, curious, walked over to the computer. He went wide eyed, "Is that…me?" he asked.

Jamie nodded, "Look what I have so far," Jamie pulled up the Microsoft Word document he'd been working on for his project, "All the way up to…"

"Olivia…" Jack looked at Jamie, then Sophie, "My sister…"

"Uncle Jack!" Sophie yelled happily.

Jack was shocked for a few seconds before he started chuckling then finally laughed happily. Jack picked his new discovered niece and nephew up and spun in the air, "I can't believe this…" he said, "My first believers are actually my family."

Jamie and Sophie laughed happily. Suddenly, Jack smirked, "Bunny's not gonna believe this…" he said.

"Bunny!" Sophie said happily.

Jack set Jamie and Sophie down; "Keep that up," Jack said gesturing to the screen, "I'm going to get a little Easter Bunny…"

Jack then flew out of the room, happy as can be. Jamie looked at Sophie, "Come on," he said, "Let's go get a snack while we wait."

Sophie laughed and grabbed her brother's hand. Jamie walked downstairs, but stopped halfway with wide eyes. Jamie's mother turned in shock, "Jamie, Sophie, upstairs, now," she said sternly.

Sophie was frightened even though she didn't know what was happening. Jamie, on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening. There was a man standing in front of their mother with a gun pointed at her. The man looked like a male version of Sophie. The man looked at Jamie and he froze in place, "Hey Sport…" he said.

Jamie gulped, "D-dad…" Jamie said with fear.

"Jamie, take Sophie upstairs," Jamie's mother said.

"I-I," Jamie was too scared to move.

"Mommy…" Sophie said frightened.

"Everything will be alright, Sophie," their mother said, "Jamie, go upstairs…"

Jamie finally found the ability to move, but before he could do more than pick his sister up, "Don't move, or you'll lose your mother," Jamie froze again.

"Jamie…" Sophie said scared, "I want Uncle Jack."

_Jack!_ Jamie realized. Jack wouldn't let anyone hurt his family and Bunny would rather die than see Sophie hurt, "You don't have an Uncle Jack, you little brat," the man said, "Now, James," Jamie stiffened at his full name, "Come here…"

Jamie gulped, "No, Jamie, go upstairs and lock the door!" Jamie's mother said.

"Come here or I shoot your mother, boy!" the man yelled.

"Jamie!" Jamie's mother yelled.

The man glared at his ex-wife, "I see the only way to get through you is to shoot them," Jamie's breath caught.

"Jamie! Run! RUN!" Jamie's mother yelled before a bullet went straight through her head.

Sophie screamed bloody murder, "MOM!" Jamie and Sophie yelled.

"You two…are next," Jamie backed away holding Sophie close to him.

Sophie was crying heavily and even Jamie was crying. The man held the gun up, "JACK!" Jamie yelled.

Jamie heard the gun fire. He held Sophie close to him waiting for the end. After a few seconds of nothing, Jamie slowly opened his right eye. He went wide eyed when he saw both Jack and Bunny glaring at the now frozen man that is, biologically, their father and the also frozen fired bullet. Jack turned to Jamie and Sophie, his anger instantly faded, "Jamie, Sophie," he whispered bending down to them, "Are you okay?"

Sophie was shaking in her brother's arms, "M-mommy?" she asked.

Bunny was bent over the mother's body and shook his head, "I'm…I'm sorry, Soph," he said.

Jamie and Sophie began crying. Jack held the two kids close to him, "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry."

"It ain't ya fault, Frostbite," Bunny said, "Ya couldn't have possibly known this was gonna happen."

Jack pulled away from Jamie and Sophie, "I protected my sister, now I'm going to protect you," he said.

"And 'ow do ya plan on doin' that mate?" Bunny asked.

"Well," Jack said, "I _am_ their uncle."

"Oh no," Bunny said, "The police are neva gonna believe that Jack Frost is the ankle-bitters' uncle and they can't just disappear."

Jack flew upstairs, "Where are ya going?!" Bunny yelled and picked Jamie and Sophie up as he ran upstairs.

Bunny found Jack standing beside Jamie's computer, "Take a look Kangaroo," he said, "According to Jamie's family tree, they have no remaining family besides their grandparents, who all died within the last five years. This means they'll be put in an orphanage. Do you really want Sophie to grow up in that?"

Bunny shivered, "No," he said, "But they still can't just drop off the face of the Earth."

"And they won't," Jack said, "They'll still go to school and whatnot, but we'll just have to ask North for a little favor…"

"Eh?" Bunny asked confused.

Jack smirked slightly, "Jamie," he said crouching on the window, "Call the police. Tell them what happened, but when they ask if you have any other family…tell them the truth."

"What?!" Bunny yelled, "You're crazy Frostbite! The police won't believe him when he says you're his uncle."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Watch them," he said, "I'll be back."

Jack flew off with his staff clutched tightly in his hand. Bunny shook his head and turned to Jamie and Sophie. Sophie looked terrified beyond belief, "It's alright, ankle-bitter," Bunny said taking Sophie from Jamie, "It's all over. No one will hurt ya while I'm here," Bunny looked at Jamie, "We'll have to trust Frosty," he said, "Go on and call the police."

Jamie nodded and shakily took the cordless phone in his room and dialed 911.

* * *

"I'm very sorry you had to see this, kids," a policewoman said not seeing the Easter Bunny that stood right beside them, "I'm truly sorry about your mother, but can you tell me if you have any other family. Any at all?"

Jamie looked at Bunny and he just nodded, "We…we have an Uncle Jack…" he said.

The policewoman looked hopeful, "On your mother's side?" she asked.

Jamie nodded, "Where does he live?" she asked.

"Uh…" Jamie said, "In town…more in the woods near the lake."

The policewoman frowned, "I don't know of anyone who lives out there…" she said in thought.

"Whatever you're plannin' Frostbite," Bunny muttered, "Better be soon."

"I don't know where," Jamie said, "I just know he lives near the lake."

Suddenly, Jake flew in through the window, "Frost!" Bunny yelled, "Where have ya-"

Jack held a finger to his lips. Bunny was confused as to what Jack had planned. Jamie and Sophie looked at Jack, "Well, I'm going to need him to come to the station and prove to us that he is, indeed, your sister's brother."

"He's not our mom's brother," Jamie said, "He's her uncle."

The policewoman was confused, "Well, still, he needs to come to the station and-" it suddenly started to snow inside the house, "What the…"

Jack smirked as Jamie and Sophie started laughing. Jamie looked at Jack, who nodded, "Tell the truth," he said.

Bunny was shocked. Jack honestly expected an adult to believe in him? Jamie turned to the policewoman, "Our uncle is actually over 300 years old," Jamie said, "He's Jack Frost."

"Excuse me?" the policewoman asked.

"It's snowing inside the house," Jamie said, "Who else could've done that?"

The policewoman blinked then gasped when Jack came into her line of vision. Bunny's mouth dropped. He actually got an adult to believe in him! Jack twirled his staff, "Jack Frost at your service, ma'am," he said playfully bowing.

"But, but, but, but," the policewoman said shocked.

Jack turned serious, "Jamie isn't lying ma'am," he said, "I was human 300 years ago. I had a little sister, who is a direct decedent of Jamie and Sophie. I am their uncle by blood."

The policewoman shook her head, "Wait…back it up," she said, "Is the Easter Bunny real too?"

Jack smirked, "He's standing right here," Jack said pointing to said bunny.

The woman jumped, "Back to the matter at hand," Jack stated, "I am the only living family of Jamie and Sophie's and I'm not letting them go anywhere else."

The policewoman shook her head, "I understand that," she said, "But I can't just let…what, a 17 year old raise two young children. You need a job, money, food."

"Ma'am," Jack said, "I'm 317 years old. I've been around way before you were born," the woman blushed in embarrassment of stupidity, "As for a job, I am the bringer of winter. Money and food, I think Santa and Easter over here have that covered."

"Oi…" Bunny said.

"Wait…Santa's real too?" the woman asked.

Jack nodded, "He may fill himself with hot chocolate and cookies, but I'll make sure Sophie and Jamie get the food they need," he said, "I've even got permission from North, Santa Claus, to allow them to stay in the workshop. I may be their family by blood, but we all see Jamie and Sophie as family."

The policewoman nodded, "I understand," she said softly, "But the station still has paperwork to fill out. We need to know Jamie and Sophie will be taken care of."

"They will," Bunny said, "Our job is to protect all children. Jamie and Sophie will just be on the top of the list."

The policewoman nodded, "And they'll continue to go to the same schools," Jack said, "North has the transportation set."

The woman nodded, "Understood," she said, "I'll finish the paperwork," she turned to Jamie and Sophie, "Good luck to you two."

Jamie smiled and stayed close to his uncle. Bunny picked Sophie up, "Don't worry," Jack said, "I protected my sister. I'll do the same with them."

The woman nodded and left the house. Jack picked Jamie up, "Let's go pack your things," he said, "North is setting up your rooms as we speak."

Sophie had passed out a few seconds after Bunny picked her up. Jack and Bunny headed upstairs to pack what things they may need. Jamie lay his head on his uncle's chest, "I will keep you safe, Jamie," Jack said, "I promise."

Jamie smiled and let his eyes droop and let Sandy do his job.

**A/N End of Chapter 1! Or Prologue…whatever you think it is. Please R&R! I'd love to know what you think. Hope I didn't totally butcher the movie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Whoa…that's a lot of reviews for one chapter…I guess I did good. Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! Here's your next chapter.**

**toothfairy17: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**AvengerSSB: *Blushes brightly* Um…thanks… not used to praise.**

**Reid Phantom: *Hits self in head* Thank you! My editor/ best friend won't watch the movie so I can't send her the story without her throwing questions at me that could easy be answered if she'd just watch the movie.**

**Louis Wants a Bellybutton: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**AngetianPrincess18: *Blushes brightly once again* thanks…again, not used to praise…**

**Dude: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**darthcat: Thanks *Blushes again* **

**monkeygirl77: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**lilyflower5189: Thanks and really pretty avatar by the way.**

**Okay, well that's everyone who reviewed. And just to put it out there, you don't have to be a member to review my stories. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

Four years have passed since the day Jamie and Sophie went to live with the Guardians. Jamie is now a freshman in high school and still shows his belief for his family quite strongly. Jack is his and Sophie's uncle, obviously, but North and Tooth have unconsciously become their parents, as they did with Jack, and Bunny and Sandy have become like older brothers to them. Jamie, out of his many friends in elementary school, only has two that still hang around him, Pippa and Monty. The three strongly show their belief in the Guardians and are called names because of it. Their past friends, Megan AKA Cupcake, Caleb, and Claude, still strongly believe in the Guardians, but they choose to not show it. Peer pressure having gotten to them.

Pippa and Monty often visit Jamie and the Guardians after school. North welcomes the children who helped defeat Pitch with open arms. Tooth and Jack have even noticed a blooming romance between Pippa and Jamie. Jack often tries to tease Jamie about this, but Jamie always denies and says that they're just friends. Sophie, on the other hand, hasn't brought any friends over after school. She claims that none of her friends like her anymore because she still believes. Jack and Bunny often comfort Sophie saying that not believing is just a part of growing up, but she's special because she knows they're real and is related to them. This always cheers Sophie up, but she still feels the loneliness at school, so, Jack takes it up as her uncle and legal guardian to visit her at lunch, even in the warmer seasons.

Right now, Sandy was trying to wake the sleeping children up for school. Sandy was mentally cursing North for putting _him_ in charge of waking the kids. Sandy shook Jamie for the fifth time. Sandy made sand come out of his ears like steam. Suddenly, a sand light bulb appeared above Sandy's head. The light bulb soon turned into an alarm clock and began ringing, "Wha-Ah!" Jamie fell out of bed.

Sandy smiled at Jamie on the floor, "Oh, Sandy," Jamie yawned, "What time is it?"

Sandy made the school building form in his sand. Jamie groaned, "I hate Mondays…" he said, but got up.

Sandy smiled then moved onto Sophie's room. Jamie stretched out his back and looked at his digital clock. He had an hour to get ready and eat breakfast before he had to get to school _plenty of time_ he thought. Jamie walked over to his dresser and tried to recall what season it was in Burgess. With him living in the North Pole, it's always winter, but he and Sophie still go to school in Burgess. He remembered it to be fall in Burgess, so he pulled out a white t-shirt and a dark green long sleeved shirt. This way, if it was warm he could take the long sleeved shirt off and if it was cold he could just keep the long sleeved shirt on. He closed the drawer with his shirts then moved onto the drawer with his pants. He pulled out a pair of light colored blue jeans.

Once he was dressed, Jamie went outside his room and saw the Globe of Belief along with the yetis running around and working on toys. Jamie smiled. He was never going to get over waking up to this every day. Jamie ran to the stairs and slid down the railing laughing. Hey, he was the nephew of Jack Frost; fun must run in the family. Jamie landed on the ground once he reached the end of the railing. He made his way towards North's office, which now doubled as the dining room just without the table. Jamie easily dodged the yetis and elves as they ran around. It took a couple months to get used to doing this every day, but Jamie and Sophie were quick learners. Jamie reached the office, "Jamie!" North said happily.

Jamie laughed, "Hey North," he said, "Where's Jack?"

"Huh? Oh! He said something about starting winter early in Maine," North said.

Jamie chuckled. That's his uncle. Sophie suddenly flew in with Sandy. Sophie was laughing. Sophie wore a yellow long sleeved shirt and brown colored jeans. Sophie had changed over the past four years. Her pure blonde hair was now starting to turn brown, but it still looked like a dirty blonde. Jamie laughed with his sister and North soon joined in. Sophie's laughs were contagious. Sandy put Sophie down, "What's for breakfast North?" she asked.

"Tooth will be here shortly with whatever it is she decided to make," North said, "Don't expect it to be covered in sweet stuff though."

Jamie and Sophie chuckled, "Who wants sugar-free cereal?" Tooth asked holding up mini boxes of cereal.

Jamie and Sophie playfully raised their hands. North got the milk and Jamie and Sophie ate their breakfast while Tooth tried to fix their bedheads, "Did you brush your teeth?" Tooth asked.

"Not yet," Jamie stated, "You would've made us brush them again after we ate, so…"

North laughed, "He has a point, Tooth," he said.

Tooth smiled at Jamie and Sophie, "You can never brush too much!" she said.

Sophie giggled. Sophie and Jamie finished their breakfast a few minutes later, "Hurry up and go brush," Tooth said, "We don't want you to be late."

Jamie and Sophie went over to the sink in the office and did as their fairy mother told them. Once they finished, Jamie put on his green and white tennis shoes white Sophie put on her yellow and white ones. North and Tooth handed them their backpacks, "You did your homework, right?" Tooth asked.

"Yes," Jamie and Sophie said in unison laughing.

"Good," North said and opened a snow globe portal a few blocks away from their schools and waved with Sandy and Tooth, "Be good! I don't want you two on the Naughty List!"

Jamie and Sophie laughed and waved back, "Tell Uncle Jack we'll see him when we get home!" Sophie said before she entered the portal with her brother.

"They're such sweet kids," Tooth said once the portal closed, "Hard to believe that their father could do something like that."

"Well, their mother's side of the family must be stronger than their father's," North said.

Sandy nodded in agreement and a picture of Jack appeared in his sand. North laughed joyfully, "That's right Sandy," he said, "They are Jack's family."

* * *

Jamie waved at his sister as she left for school happily. Jamie continued his walked to his high school, "Jamie!" Jamie turned at the sound of his name and smiled at his only remaining friends.

"Pippa, Monty!" he yelled happily.

Pippa's brown hair had grown out to the middle of her back, but because of the many sports she plays it's usually in a ponytail. Now is not one of those times. Pippa wore her hair down and her bangs covered the edge of her left eye. Pippa wore a long sleeved light blue shirt with light colored blue jeans and plain white tennis shoes. Monty hadn't changed much. He still wore his glasses and was still scared of everything, but now he was taller, but slightly shorter than Jamie. Monty wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and blue and white tennis shoes. Monty was one of the smartest kids in school, along with Jamie and Pippa, which made them the targets of many bullies. The three didn't really mind this. It was nothing more than a couple bad words and names thrown, "So, how's everything at the Pole?" Pippa asked.

"Cold," Jamie laughed.

Pippa pushed Jamie playfully, "You know what I meant," she laughed.

"Fine," he said, "The yetis are working overtime because Christmas is next month, but other than that everything's normal."

"As normal as Santa's Workshop can be," Monty said pushing his glasses up.

Jamie and Pippa laughed and Monty soon joined in. Once their laughter died down, they were on school grounds, "So how's your uncle?" Pippa asked.

Jamie smiled. He was never going to get tired of that, "Starting winter early in Maine," he said as they entered the school building.

"Luckies," Pippa and Monty said the laughed.

The three arrived at their lockers, "Did you guys study for the math test?" Monty asked.

"Yep," Pippa said, "I actually want to stay on the teams."

"North, Tooth, and Jack wouldn't let me leave my room for an hour and Sandy made sure I studied," Jamie stated, "So…yeah."

Pippa giggled, "What about Bunny?" Pippa asked closing her locker.

"He was helping Sophie with _her_ math," Jamie said, "Sophie did most of the teaching…"

Pippa and Monty laughed. Monty and Jamie closed their lockers, but the three friends just stayed where they were and continued to talk, "So, how's Sophie doing at school?" Pippa asked worried slightly.

"She's still seen like we are;" Jamie said sadly, "But Jack visits her at school often."

"That's not going to help her much," Monty said, "Everyone will just think she's talking to an imaginary friend."

Jamie sighed, "I know, we all know," he said, "But what can we do?"

"Hey, Baby Trio!" Jamie, Pippa, and Monty looked at sound of the school's favorite name to call them and saw the star football players.

Jamie stood in front of his friends. Having faced Pitch and won, Jamie isn't frightened of mere bullies, "What do you want?" he asked the team.

"Give us your homework," the quarterback said.

"No," Pippa said, "Do your own."

The quarterback looked at Pippa and smirked, "Hey, your kinda cute…" he said.

Pippa put on a disgusted look, "Leave her alone, Ben," Jamie said.

"Aw, look at the little lovebirds," one of Ben's friends said.

Jamie and Pippa glared, "Leave us alone," Jamie said, "You didn't do your homework, so you get the punishment."

Ben glared at Jamie, "Give me your homework you little baby," Ben then smirked, "Where's you little friend Santa Claus now?"

Jamie glared, "I can handle you bullies myself," he said, "You're not making us cheat."

"It's not cheating," one boy said, "It's copying."

"Which is cheating," Monty stated.

"Shut up!" Monty cowered behind Jamie.

"Hey!" Jamie yelled, "Leave my friends alone!"

"Give us your homework," Ben stated, "And we'll leave."

"Not happening," Jamie said.

Jamie suddenly felt pain in his head, "Jamie!" he heard Pippa and Monty yelled.

Jamie blinked and found himself on the floor. Did Ben just…hit him? Jamie felt his eye pounding as well as his head. Jamie held his eye. The bell soon rang, "Next time, give us your homework, you stupid babies," Ben said and walked away with his friends.

Pippa and Monty bent down to Jamie, "Jamie?" Pippa asked, "Are you okay?"

"My eye hurts and my head, but other than that, fine," Jamie said.

Pippa and Monty helped Jamie stand up, "Do you want to go to the nurse?" Pippa asked worried.

"No," Jamie said, "I'm fine," to prove his point he started walking to his class, "I'll see you two at lunch."

"Alright," Pippa and Monty said, "See you then."

The three friends left to their separate classes. Jamie rubbed his eye. Jack was not going to be happy about this…

**A/N End of chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed! Try and guess what Jack will do when he finds out about Jamie's black eye, or even the rest of the Guardians! Please R&R! Oh, and the next time I update will probably be Friday. I have work and school till then. Friday and today are my days off of work so, Friday is your best bet for Chapter 3. Hope to hear from you throughout the week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back with Chapter 3! I'd like to give thanks to the following people for their reviews:**

**storygirl99210: hehehe, yeah…thanks for the review!**

**Laken: hehehehe, well…thanks for the review!**

**AvengerSSB: *Blushes brightly and faints* Anya (best friend) oh…you made her faint… DO IT AGAIN! *Laughs head off***

**toothfairy17: Uh…thanks *Blushes brightly again***

**Guest: Yeah, Jack is a little over protective, but how would you feel if you died to save your sister and suddenly realized your best friend and his sister were kids of her kids? Thanks for the review!**

**13animaluver: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Dude: *Snickers* Not quite…but thanks for the review!**

**Katyuana: Oh…that's a good idea…but no, well, sorta… Thanks for the review!**

**You all pretty much guessed that Jack would freeze the bullies, but you all seem to have forgotten that Jamie isn't the type of person to want to see people hurt, except under certain circumstances… Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own a DVD of it! MINE! *Laughs crazily and is pulled away by Anya (best friend) and shoved and locked inside a closet***

**Anya: She'll be fine by the end of the chapter…I haven't even seen this movie… *Shrugs***

"Class," Sophie looked at her teacher, "We have a new student," beside Sophie's 5th grade teacher was a girl about Sophie's age, "Her name is Alice Marie, but she'd just like for you to call her Alice. I expect you all to be kind to her."

Alice had long black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a light purple long sleeved shirt with a long black skirt and light purple flats, "Alice, why don't you sit beside Hannah," Alice nodded and went to sit in the empty seat beside Hannah, who sat on the other side of the classroom, far away from Sophie, "Alright, now everyone else, please hand in your homework folders."

Sophie dug into her backpack for her folder, but stopped when something hit her in the back of her head. Sophie looked behind her and saw several students laughing quietly. Sophie dropped her gaze back to her bag and continued to dig for her homework folder. Alice watched as the students laughed at Sophie when the teacher's back was turned. Alice glanced at Sophie every so often during class. She noticed that every time the teacher wasn't looking a student would throw something at her. Be it paper or an eraser. Finally, Alice raised her hand, "Yes, Alice, question?" the teacher asked.

"The kids behind her," Alice pointed to Sophie, not knowing her name, "Keep throwing things at her."

"No we're not!" the group behind Sophie yelled.

"Yes you are!" Alice yelled.

"Sophie," the teacher said, "Is what Alice said true?"

Sophie looked down and nodded slowly, "Tattle tale…" a boy behind Sophie whispered.

"You all have silent lunch," the teacher stated, "I do not tolerate bullying."

Alice stored Sophie's name in her brain. Sophie looked out the window and saw her uncle sitting in a tree. Sophie brightened and couldn't wait till lunch. When lunch came, Sophie's teacher let all the students who didn't have silent lunch eat outside. Sophie grabbed her lunch box that Tooth packed and ran to the tree where her uncle was, "Hey Soph," Jack said and glided down.

Sophie hugged Jack and Jack laughed, but then bent down to her. Sophie looked down knowing he was about to become the serious parent, "Sophie, you need to learn to speak up for yourself," he said, "You can't rely on everyone to be there to do it for you."

Sophie shuffled her feet, "They were just throwing paper…" Sophie argued.

Jack shook his head, "It doesn't matter," he said, "It can get worse, Sophie, and I don't want you hurt anymore then need be. Do you understand?"

Sophie nodded smiling. Jack smiled back, "Good," he said, "Now…what did Tooth pack you today?"

Sophie sat down and Jack sat beside her. They laughed and played for a few minutes before Alice walked up with her bought lunch. Sophie and Jack turned, "Um, Sophie, right?" Alice asked.

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, Alice, right?" she asked.

Alice nodded, "Um, can I eat with you?" she asked.

Sophie looked at Jack, who gestured to Alice smiling. Sophie smiled and nodded, "Sure," she said.

Alice smiled and sat on the right of Sophie while Jack sat on the left, "Who were you talking to a minute ago?" Alice asked as she picked at the school food.

Sophie looked at Jack nervously, "Um, Jack Frost…" Sophie said.

Alice blinked, "Huh?" she asked, "The guy who nips at your nose in winter?"

Jack groaned. He really hated that expression. Sophie nodded, "Yes…" she said, "He's my uncle."

Alice looked around as if trying to find a hidden camera. Sophie looked away and stirred the cup of pineapples Tooth packed, "I don't see him," Alice said.

Sophie looked at Alice in shock. She was actually trying to see Jack "Is this why everyone's mean to you?" Alice asked.

Sophie nodded, "Do you believe in Santa and the Easter Bunny too?" Alice asked.

Again, Sophie nodded, "Oh good!" Sophie blinked, "I thought I was the only one!"

Sophie brightened and Jack smiled at his niece, "My mom had to pull me out of my other school because the bullying got so bad," Alice said, "But I know they're real. The Tooth Fairy too!"

"And the Sandman?" Sophie asked.

Alice giggled and nodded, "He's my favorite!" she said, "What about you?"

Sophie shook her head, "My uncle's my favorite," she said smiling at Jack.

"You mean…Jack Frost?" Alice asked.

Sophie nodded smiling, "You can't see him because you don't believe he's real," Sophie said.

Alice tilted her head, but then blinked at gasped happily. Jack smirked, "Hey," he waved.

"Cool!" Alice said, "He's your uncle?"

Sophie nodded, happy that someone in her school could see her uncle, "How?" Alice asked.

"I was human about 300 years ago," Jack said, "I had a sister, Sophie's great-something grandmother."

Alice laughed, "That's so cool!" she said, "Do you know Santa? Or the Easter Bunny?"

"I live with Santa!" Sophie said laughing.

"No way! No fair!" Alice cried.

Sophie and Jack laughed, "And the Easter Bunny helps me with my homework, but he stinks at it," Sophie said laughing, "And the Tooth Fairy packed my lunch!"

"Aw!" Alice whined, "You are so lucky! What about the Sandman?"

Sophie nodded, "He woke me up this morning," she said.

Alice squealed and clapped happily, "You are the luckiest person in the whole world!" she yelled.

Sophie laughed. Jack smiled at the two girls. Finally, Sophie had a friend. The teacher called Alice and Sophie to come in after a few minutes, "Be good, Soph," Jack said ruffling his niece's hair, "I'll see you and Jamie back at the Pole," Jack then instructed the wind to take him to the Pole.

Alice and Sophie walked towards their teacher, "You officially have the coolest uncle in the entire world," Alice said.

Sophie laughed and followed their class back to the classroom, "Hey, ask your mom if you can come over one day," she said, "You can meet Santa and everyone else."

"Really!?" Alice asked excited.

Sophie nodded, "My brother, Jamie, brings his friends all the time," she said.

"Okay!" Alice said happily.

Sophie and Alice laughed happily.

* * *

After school, Jamie, Pippa, and Monty were heading for the portal that should be open for Jamie to come home, "You do realize that Jack is going to freeze the football team when he finds out, right?" Pippa asked.

Jamie sighed, "Yeah, I know," he said, "But what do you want me to do? If I don't come home North and Jack will have every Guardian out on a search party."

"You got a point there," Monty said, "The Guardians are very protective over you and Sophie."

"Well, they'd probably think Pitch's returned and took them if they don't come home," Pippa put in, "It's only reasonable."

Jamie sighed, "Just help me keep Uncle Jack calm," he said.

Pippa and Monty nodded. The group of friends soon reached the snow globe portal, "Well, here goes nothing," Jamie said and entered the portal with his friends.

Within seconds, Jamie, Pippa, and Monty were in the rustle and bustle of the Workshop. Jamie looked around for any of the Guardians, but didn't see them, "Maybe we can make it to my room without being-"

"Jamie!" Sophie yelled.

"…Spotted…" Jamie stated and turned to his sister, "Hey Soph," he said picking up his sister mid run.

Sophie looked at Jamie in shock, "What happened to you eye?!" she yelled.

Jamie sighed, "Could you be any louder, Soph?" Jamie asked as several yetis turned to them, "It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine; just a few rough football players."

"Uncle Jack isn't going to like that," Sophie stated.

"We know," Pippa said, "Wanna help us keep him calm?"

Sophie loved playing this game! Suddenly, Tooth flew up to Jamie's face, "Jamie!" she yelled worriedly, "I thought the yetis were lying! What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Jamie said, "Just some rough football players."

"That ain't nothin' mate," Jamie turned to Bunny, "That's a pretty good hit."

"I'm fine," Jamie said, "Just some slight throbbing."

Sandy came up flashing pictures so fast that nobody could quite catch what he was trying to say. North then appeared and looked at Jamie's face, "Well, that's a pretty bruise," he said and a list appeared in his hands, "First and last names. These boys are going on the Naughty List."

"Guys!" Jamie yelled, "Seriously, I'm fine. Where's Jack?"

As if on cue, Jack flew in and spotted the huge crowd, "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Jamie said quickly looking away from his uncle.

Jack's eyes narrowed. Having raised Jamie for four years and known him for seven, he knew when something's up. Jack flew down and floated in front of Jamie. His eyes widened, "Jamie!" he yelled moving the boy's brown hair from the bruised eye, "How's this nothing?!"

"I'm fine!" Jamie yelled for the fifth time in the last hour, "Some football players wanted to copy our homework and we wouldn't let them."

Jack's eyes narrowed again, "I want names," he stated.

"Uncle Jack," Jamie said, "Seriously, I'm fine. There's no need to freeze them."

Jack sighed and conjured up a snowball in his hand, "Hold that to your eye until I can get a bag and put ice in it," he said.

Jamie nodded and put Sophie down and did as told, "Pippa, Monty, and I are going up to my room," Jamie said.

"Alright," Tooth said still slightly upset about the bullying incident.

Jamie and his friends headed upstairs, "Well, that went well," Monty said.

"Surprisingly," Pippa said nodding.

Jamie smiled and moved the snowball from his eye for a minute, "Well, I guess that's my overprotective family for you," he said.

Pippa and Monty laughed as they entered Jamie's room.

* * *

Pitch stood in his little hole in the ground staring at his own Globe of Belief, "Look at those little lights," he said, "Mocking me…"

Pitch stared at the four lights at the North Pole, "It's all that boy's fault," he muttered angrily, "No…Jack Frost. He's the one who kept that boy believing."

Pitch floated up to the North Pole and pushed the lights there. A screen appeared and he saw Jamie, Pippa, and Monty playing with Sophie, "Those little brats," Pitch said, "They think that just because they're related to the Guardian of Fun that they have no need to fear…" Pitch's eyes brightened, "That's it…" Pitch laughed, "That's it!"

Pitch's laugh echoed all the way out of his hole.

**A/N Anya: *Opens door***

**Me: MINE! *Anya slams door back***

**Anya: Okay, this could be awhile… Just R&R and tell her what you think. Seriously…why is she so obsessed with this movie? *Opens door and snatches DVD from me and locks door* maybe I should watch it…**

**Me: ANYA! MINE! MINE!**

**Anya: Better watch this quick before she breaks down the door….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Me: *Busts door down* ANYA!**

**Anya: *Pales* Uh-oh…*Runs screaming***

**Me: *Holds DVD* Okay, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**AvengerSSB: Thanks, you'll see this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Laken: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**darthcat: *Sweat drops* Uh…thanks? I think…**

**LandofMidnightRain: *Blushes deep, deep, deep red and passes out* Anya: Cool…that's a whole new shade of red for her!**

**toothfairy17: I think I'm good, but thanks. My sister is scarier than Pitch… Anya: She ain't kidding…**

**obsessive360: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**koyboy: As much as I appreciate the praise, I just can't do cuss words. It took me 18 years (my whole life) just to start putting "heck" in my stories. I'd try to find someone else. Thanks for the review though.**

**ClearBear: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**pinkittwice54: **** thanks for the review!**

**Person: I'm updating lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Wow…thanks guys! ANYA! You better not be in the kitchen! *Groans* I don't own Rise of the Guardians…ANYA! *Stomps into kitchen.***

Pippa's phone rang, "Hello?" she answered, "Oh, hey mom," she said, "Yeah, Monty and I are at Jamie's," Pippa was quiet, "Uh huh, uh huh…um, give me a minute," Pippa covered the bottom of her phone, "Monty, our moms are having to work late," she then turned to Jamie, "She was wondering if we could stay here for the night."

Jamie went outside his door and looked below the railing searching for either his uncle or North, "Uncle Jack!" Jamie called when he spotted him.

Jack looked up before floating over to Jamie, "What is it, kiddo?" he asked.

"Pippa and Monty's moms are working late and they want to know if they can stay the night," Jamie explained.

Jack smiled and nodded, "Sure, no problem," he said, "I'll just let North and Tooth know they'll be feeding two more mouths."

"Thanks!" Jamie yelled and ran back into his room, "Jack said it was fine."

Pippa smiled and brought her phone up, "Mom?" she asked, "Jamie's uncle said it was fine. Hmhm. Yes, mom, I know. Alright, love you too, bye," Pippa hung up, "We're good!"

Sophie laughed and hugged Pippa. Pippa smiled and tickled the little girl causing her to laugh loudly. Monty looked at Jamie as he laughed at Sophie and Pippa. He knew those two liked each other. Literally, he knew. They told him, but he had to swear not to say anything. He felt that these two were being stupid, but he'd let things fall where they may. Suddenly, a pillow collided with his face, "Quit spacing out, Monty!" Jamie yelled.

Monty smiled and threw the pillow back at his best friend, "Oh shut up!" he yelled.

The room was full of happy laughter for the next hour until North came to get them for dinner.

* * *

That night, Pippa and Monty slept on mat beds beside Jamie's bed while Jamie slept in his bed. Sandy peaked in and smiled before sending some of his sand on them. Jamie, Pippa, and Monty smiled in their sleep. Sandy watched their dreams for a second before moving onto Sophie. Once Sandy had all the kids in the Workshop sound asleep, he moved onto the rest of children who needed sleep. Jack walked into Jamie's doorway and watched as he and his friends slept for a while. He had a worried face on, "Something wrong, Jack?" North asked.

Jack sighed, "No," he said, "I'm just a little upset that Jamie, his friends, and Sophie get picked on because they know we're real."

North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "It's only natural to be so," he said, "You are their uncle and their legal guardian. We cannot control how children, even teenagers, behave. We may protect them, but we cannot control what they do."

"I know," Jack said, "But that doesn't make it less hard."

"Don't worry," North said, "Jamie and Sophie are tough children. They'll get through this."

Jack smiled at North and nodded, "You're right," he said, "Thanks."

"Anytime," North said and walked away.

Jack walked into Jamie's room and floated above Jamie, so not to wake his friends. Jack watched Jamie's dream and smiled. The smile soon turned into a smirk when he realized he was dreaming of Pippa, "I knew it," he whispered, "You can't hide anything from me, Jamie."

Jack softened and moved Jamie's hair slightly and looked at his black eye, "Oh, Jamie," he whispered.

Jack sighed before leaving the room and closing the door. The second the door closed, Pitch appeared from the shadows. He chuckled and walked over to Jamie, "Oh, looked at the sweet dreams…" he said then smirked, "I'll have to fix that…" Pitch touched the golden dream, but it didn't turn into a nightmare.

Pitch was slightly shocked, but then glared, "You truly are the nephew of Jack Frost…" he said.

Pitch took a closer look at the dream and smirked again, "Ah…" he turned to Pippa sound asleep on the floor, "This could work out after all…"

Pitch touched Pippa's dream and it instantly became a nightmare. Pitch chuckled evilly as Pippa tossed and turned. Pitch disappeared from sight once Pippa whimpered. Jamie's dream disappeared and his eyes shot open at Pippa's whimper, "Pippa?" Jamie asked groggily.

Jamie went wide eyed and gasped. He jumped out of bed and began shaking Pippa, "Pippa, Pippa, wake up," Jamie whispered not wanting to alert the Guardians just yet, "Pippa!"

Pippa didn't move to wake up, "No, no, no," Jamie ran to the other side of his bed and shook Monty awake, "Monty!"

Monty's eyes shot open, "Huh? What?" he said then noticed Jamie, "Jamie?"

"Pitch did something to Pippa," Jamie said panicked, "She won't wake up!"

"What?!" Monty whisper-yelled and ran to the other side of the bed with Jamie.

Both boys began shaking Pippa, but Pippa didn't wake up, "Go get Jack," Monty said worried.

Jamie nodded and ran out the door, "Uncle Jack!" Jamie yelled.

Jack and North turned to Jamie running down the stairs, "Jamie?" Jack asked.

"Pitch did something to Pippa!" Jamie yelled.

"What?!" Jack and North yelled.

"She won't wake up," Jamie said, "Monty and I have tried everything!"

Jack flew into Jamie's room while North and Jamie took the stairs. Jamie ran to Pippa's side once he reentered his room, "Pitch," Jack said with hatred.

"What do we do?" Monty asked.

Sophie came in rubbing her left eye, "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"North, call the rest of the Guardians," Jack said, "Maybe Sandy can do something."

North nodded and hurried back downstairs. Jamie hovered worriedly over Pippa. Jack placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "She'll be alright," he said, "I won't let Pitch hurt her."

Jamie nodded. Sophie sat beside Jamie, "Why is Pitch attacking Pippa?" she asked.

"We don't know," Monty said, "But…I have my theory."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well," Monty said rubbing his neck nervously, "I'll explain once everyone's together."

Jack nodded. Bunny and Tooth entered the room at the same time, "Oh!" Tooth flew over worriedly, "Why would Pitch attack Pippa?"

"Once Sandy and North get here Monty will tell us what he thinks," Jamie said.

North and Sandy entered the room only seconds later. Sandy formed a question mark above his head, "Monty," Bunny said.

Monty sighed, "Everyone is aware of Jamie and Pippa's feeling for each other right?" Jamie blushed when everyone nodded, "Well, my theory is that Pitch tried to do this to Jamie, but I'm guessing Jamie was too strong willed or something in that range to overcome to Pitch's power. So, Pitch went to the next best thing," Monty gestured to Pippa.

"Sandy, can you do something?" Jack asked.

Sandy gave a thumbs up. He let his golden sand surround Pippa until her eyes shot open and sat up, "Pippa!" Monty and Sophie yelled happily.

Pippa grabbed a hold of Jamie and started crying. Jamie held Pippa close, "Are you okay?" North asked.

Pippa softened her crying, "I-I think," Pippa said shakily, "Those were horrible," she didn't leave Jamie's arms.

Jamie moved some of Pippa's hair behind her ear, "Everything's okay now," Jack said.

"But now we know Pitch is on the attack," Tooth said, "We need to be on guard."

"Tooth's right," Bunny said, "One of us should be with the kids throughout the day and night. They seem to be the targets."

Pippa shook in Jamie's arms. Jamie rubbed Pippa's covered arms in silent comfort, "Uncle Jack," Jack turned to Sophie, "Would Pitch go after Alice?"

"Alice?" Bunny asked.

"As in Alice Marie Benson?" North asked.

Sophie nodded, "She's new at my school and we became quick friends," she said, "Would Pitch try to hurt her?"

"We won't let 'im," Bunny said.

"I'm agreeing with the kangaroo on this one," Jack said, "No one will hurt your friends, Sophie."

Sophie smiled at Jack, "Alright," North said, "Kids need to be in bed."

Pippa gripped Jamie tighter, "I don't think she's letting go anytime soon," Monty stated.

Tooth tried to hide a giggle, but failed miserably, "Come on ankle-bitter," Bunny said picking Sophie up, "Time for bed."

"Night, night, Uncle Jack," Sophie said as Bunny carried her off, "Night Jamie."

Sandy followed Bunny to help put Sophie back to sleep. North and Tooth soon left after Bunny and Sandy. Jack turned to Jamie, "I don't think she's letting go, kiddo," he stated.

Jamie sighed and stood up with Pippa in his arms bridal style. Jamie sent his uncle a look that said "Not one word" when he smirked. Jack put his hands up and chuckled, "Night kids," he said, "We'll all be keeping watch, so get some sleep for school tomorrow."

Jamie nodded after he set Pippa on his bed. Jack smirked at Jamie before closing the door. Monty got back on his mat bed and fell back asleep. Once Jamie saw Sandy's sand appear above Monty, he turned to Pippa, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Pippa nodded shakily. Jamie climbed in beside her, "Everything will be alright," he said, "Uncle Jack won't let Pitch do anything like that again."

Pippa nodded, but still grabbed Jamie. Jamie laid down with Pippa, "Try and sleep," Jamie said, "Sandy won't let anymore nightmares happen."

Pippa hesitantly closed her eyes and relaxed slight, still having a hold of Jamie. Jamie smiled once Sandy's sand allowed Pippa to smile again. Jamie then fell asleep himself.

**A/N That's it. I know it's short, but I'll post the next chapter on…Wednesday! But don't expect a chapter anytime soon after that *Sweat drops* I'm working TWO jobs and going to school… Whenever I'm free I'll post the chapter after the chapter on Wednesday. Please R&R a lot! You have less time this time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Whoops! I lost track of time! Sorry for the late update! Anyway, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**storygirl99210: You have a right to feel that way… Thanks for the review!**

**Laken: Thanks for the review and I love that quote. It's cute.**

**megerafrost: Thanks for the review and so do I.**

**Dude: Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**toothfairy17: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**Okay, again, VERY sorry about this late update. And I will say…there's a cliff hanger. OKAY! I don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

Jamie, Pippa, and Monty entered the school building, "You're better now, right Pippa?" Monty asked.

Pippa nodded, "Yeah, thanks to Sandy," she said.

Jamie smiled, "Good," he said and looked up, "You okay up there Tooth?"

Tooth nodded, "Totally fine Jamie," she said.

The four arrived at the lockers, "Baby Trio!" Jamie, Pippa, and Monty turned at their name calmly while Tooth turned in shock.

Jamie stood in front of Pippa and Monty, "What do you want this time, Ben?" he asked.

"You got our homework done, or what?" Ben asked.

"Nope," Jamie stated, "Do your own."

"Why you little…didn't you learn last time?" Ben asked.

Jamie rolled his eyes, despite the pain it brought, "I wouldn't do something like that again or you're going to meet my overprotective family."

Tooth was glaring at Ben, "Please," Ben said, "Everyone knows about your "Legendary Family"" Ben did air quotes around Legendary Family, "And if they're real, why aren't they here?"

Tooth flew at Ben, but flew right through him and into the wall, "Ow…oops, forgot about that," she said.

Pippa went over to Tooth, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tooth said smiling, "I'm fine."

"You're talking to the floor, baby," Ben laughed.

Jamie glared, "Leave her alone," he said.

Ben completely ignored Jamie and grabbed Pippa by the arm, "Who you talking to?" Ben teased, "The Easter Bunny?"

Pippa struggled in Ben's hold, "No!" she yelled, "The Tooth Fairy. Now let me go!"

Ben and his friends laughed, "The Tooth Fairy!" they yelled, "You really are babies!"

"Let me go!" Pippa yelled.

"Why doesn't your friend the Tooth Fairy help?" Ben teased.

"Because," Tooth said trying to grab Ben's head, "I," fail attempt, "Can't touch you!"

"But I can," Jamie suddenly pulled Pippa away from Ben and behind him, "And I suggest you leave now before you figure out how much damage I can do with a boomerang."

"Really? And who taught you that?" Ben asked, "Santa?"

"Doesn't matter," Jamie said, "Touch my friends again and I won't be the only one with a black eye."

Ben was going to say something, but the bell cut him off, "Oh great," he said then turned to the three friends, "Have our homework done tomorrow."

"Fat chance," Pippa stated, "Do your own."

"Why you little…" Jamie stood in front of Pippa glaring, "Whatever. Homework, tomorrow."

Ben and his friends walked away. Tooth flew over to Pippa, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Pippa nodded, "I'm fine," she said, "Let's get to class before we're late."

Monty and Jamie nodded. Tooth was confused when the three went in separate directions, but decided to follow Pippa, since she was the one Pitch attack last night.

* * *

Bunny followed Sophie into her classroom, "Whoa!" Alice cried and ran over to Sophie, "Is this the Easter Bunny?"

Sophie nodded, "Hey, mate," Bunny waved, "You must be Alice."

Alice brightened, "Alice, Sophie," the girls turned to their teacher, "Take your seats please."

Alice went back to her seat while Sophie went to hers. Bunny leaned on the wall as the teacher began class, "Today, we're going to learn about multiplication," Bunny looked out the window just to make sure Pitch wasn't nearby.

Bunny listened to the teacher. Suddenly, a paper ball was thrown at Sophie's head. Bunny turned just as Sophie looked behind her. A boy snickered. Bunny glared at the boy. Sophie looked at her paper. Bunny walked over to Sophie, "Why ain't you tellin' the teacher, ankle-bitter?" he asked.

Another paper ball hit Sophie, "I don't wanna be a tattle tale," Sophie whispered, "It'll only make them hate me more…"

"Sophie," Sophie looked up at her teacher, "Do you have something to share with the class?"

"N-no," Sophie said, "Sorry, Mrs. Robinson."

Bunny looked at Sophie. Another paper ball hit Sophie in the head. Bunny glared, "Sophie," Bunny said, "Speak up for yourself."

Sophie shook her head, "Mrs. Robinson!" Alice called raising her hand, "Those boys are throwing things at Sophie again!"

"Are not!" the boys yelled.

Mrs. Robinson turned around with her hands on her hips, "Boys!" she yelled.

"We were not!" the boys yelled.

"You were too!" Alice yelled.

"Boys, you have silent lunch again," Mrs. Robinson said.

"What!" they yelled then sent looks at Alice.

"I don't tolerate bullying, boys," Mrs. Robinson said.

Bunny looked over at Alice, "Good job, mate," he said.

Alice smiled at Bunny. When lunchtime came, Alice, Sophie, and Bunny sat outside, "Why didn't you say anything, ankle-bitter?" Bunny asked Sophie.

"They already hate me," Sophie said, "I don't want them to hate me more."

Bunny sighed and bent down to Sophie, "Listen here ankle-bitter," he said, "It doesn't matter what other's think of ya. As long as ya know what's right and," Bunny looked at Alice, "Ya have friends that care about ya."

Alice smiled, "Okay…" Sophie said.

Bunny smiled, "Good, now eat," he said.

Sophie and Alice giggled and ate their lunch, "Oh, Sophie," Alice said, "My mom said I could come over today."

"Really?!" Sophie asked then turned to Bunny, "Can she? Please?"

"Uh, that's something ya have to ask your uncle or North, ankle-bitter," Bunny said.

"It's fine with me," everyone looked up and saw Jack standing on a branch.

"Uncle Jack!" Sophie yelled happily.

Jack floated down, "I'm fine with Alice coming over," he said, "What time does your mom want you home?"

"I don't know," Alice said, "Mama disappears every month or so. She wasn't at home this morning."

"What?" Jack and Bunny asked.

Alice shrugged, "I'm used to it by now," she said, "But that's why I believe in you guys so strongly. You were always there when mama wasn't."

Bunny cupped Alice's cheek and made her look at him, "Alice, we promise to always be there for ya," he said, "Even if ya started to disbelieve."

Alice smiled, "I'll never become like those bullies," she said.

"Good," Jack said, "I'm going to tell North that we're going to have one more for a while."

"Mama should be back in a month, two tops," Alice said.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "Any friend of my niece's is welcome with us."

"Frost's right," Bunny said.

Alice smiled and finished her lunch. Jack instructed the wind to take him to the Pole. Once Sophie finished her lunch, Bunny pulled out plastic eggs, "Here's ya dessert ya ankle-bitters," he said.

Alice and Sophie laughed happily and took the plastic eggs and opened them to find chocolate. Sophie hugged Bunny, "Thank you," she said.

Bunny smiled, "Ya welcome Soph," he said, "Now hurry up and eat it before we have to go back in."

Alice and Sophie smiled as they ate the chocolate, "Sophie, Alice," Mrs. Robinson called, "Time to come in."

"Coming!" Alice and Sophie yelled.

Bunny smiled and followed the happy girls back to class.

* * *

Alice and Sophie ran around the Workshop laughing. Alice looked at the yetis, "I thought the elves made the toys," Alice asked.

Sophie laughed, "Just let them believe that," she said quoting North.

Alice laughed and they entered North's office, "Sophie," North said, "And Alice Marie Benson. On the Nice List for nine years."

Alice laughed, "Santa!" she yelled hugging his leg.

North laughed and picked Alice up, "Call me North," he said.

Alice laughed. Tooth floated in, "The Tooth Fairy!" Alice yelled.

"Oh!" Tooth said pinching Alice's cheeks, "You're so cute!" Tooth then opened Alice's mouth and gasped, "And such pretty teeth!"

Alice pulled away and laughed, "Where's Jamie?" Sophie asked.

"He went with Jack to take Pippa and Monty home," Tooth said.

"Is the Sandman here?" Alice asked.

North and Tooth laughed, "Sandy!" North yelled walking out of his office, "You have a fan!"

* * *

"When's our next snow day?" Monty asked Jack, "I seriously need a break from school."

Jack laughed and moved to float on his back, "Just give me a date," he said, "Preferably a day that doesn't include a big test," Jack gave a look at Jamie.

"Oh that was one year!" Jamie laughed, "And it was half your fault! You wouldn't let me study."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh calm down, kiddo," he said, "When do you guys want that snow day?"

"I think we all have nothing big happening on Friday," Monty said, "Three day weekend!"

Jack laughed, "Alright then," he said, "Plan on sleeping in on Thursday."

"Yes!" Pippa said happily.

The group walked up to Pippa's house. Pippa unlocked the door, "Mom!" she called, "Mom! I'm home!"

No answer came, "That's odd," Pippa said, "Mom always has Tuesdays off. Mom!"

Jack now floated right side up, "Mom!" Pippa yelled.

"Ms. Anderson!" Jamie yelled, "Hello?"

"Try calling her," Monty said, "She never leaves home without her cell phone."

Pippa nodded and pulled out her phone, "Put it on speaker," Jack said.

"Why?" Pippa asked.

"Call it a gut feeling," Jack said.

Pippa just nodded and dialed her mom's number. They all heard the phone ringing; "Pippa?" the voice was a very low whisper.

"Mom? Mom, where are you? Why are you whispering?" Pippa asked.

"Pippa, I don't know where I am," Pippa's mother said, "It's dark. All I see is Jane."

"Mom?" Monty asked, "Mom's there too?"

"Pitch," Jack and Jamie said.

Pippa looked at Jamie and Jack with fear, "Ms. Anderson," Jamie said, "You and Ms. Greene can't be scared. It'll only fuel who's holding you."

"What? Jamie, what are you talking about?" Ms. Anderson asked.

"Trust me, Ms. Anderson," Jamie said, "Don't let fear take you over. We'll make sure Pippa and Monty stay safe."

"Alright," Ms. Anderson said, "I trust you, Jamie. But only because I've known you for years."

"We'll find a way to get you out, but know this," Jamie said, "What you believe to be real isn't real and what you believe isn't real, is real."

"What?" Ms. Anderson asked, "Jamie what are you say-"

"Mom? Mom!" Pippa yelled, "Her phone died!"

"Pippa, calm down," Jack said, "Let's just get to the Pole and see what North wants to do, alright. We won't let Pitch get you or Monty."

Pippa and Monty nodded.

**A/N Okay…that's the end of this chapter. I may put the next chapter up tomorrow, depends on if I'm in a writing mood. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, since I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I'm combining two chapters into one. Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**storygirl99210: Well…you're going to love this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystichawk: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**Rayray: I did research too. It said Jack was 17 when he died then plus 300 years and…unless I did my math wrong, that's 317. Besides, he looks like he's 14 or something… Thanks for the review though!**

**LandofMidnightRain: *Faints from long review and praise* Anya: Cooooooool *Snatches DVD and runs* I gotta finish this movie!**

**toothfairy17: *Laughs nervously* Hopefully you'll like this chapter better.**

**WALRUSvsUSA: Well, I wrote two chapters so…yeah, I was in a writing mood, but I just didn't have time to publish it till now.**

**PeachtreeAmuto: Pitch equals fear. Fear can touch everybody who believes it's there. Thanks for the review!**

**Okay! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon…stupid two jobs…wait…ANYA! WHERE'S MY DVD! I don't own Rise of the Guardians…ANYA!**

"This is terrible!" Tooth flew around nervously, "What do we do?"

Jamie sighed as he, Pippa, Monty, Sophie, and Alice watched the Guardians fought over their wellbeing, "Tooth, calm down," Jack yelled for the fifth time, "All we have to do is find Pitch and save Pippa and Monty's mothers."

"Easier said than done, Frostbite," Bunny said.

"I know that," Jack said, "Look, Pitch is after us. He wouldn't hurt the mothers."

"Jack has a point," North said, "Right now our job is to protect Jamie, Sophie, and their friends."

Sandy nodded in agreement, "Phil," North called to the head yeti, "Set up rooms for Jamie and Sophie's friends."

Phil complained gesturing to the toy in his hand, "Rooms then back to work," North stated.

Phil through his head back and went to set up the rooms. Jamie had Sophie sitting in his lap, "Are you guys done fighting over us?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think we're good," Jack stated.

"Good, 'cause we have homework," Jamie said setting Sophie down, "Come on guys."

Pippa and Monty followed Jamie upstairs. Sophie then dragged Alice to her room. Jack sighed and hit the back of his head against the wall, "I knew Jamie and Sophie would be targets once Pitch found out about the relationship, but their friends?" he said out loud.

"We're all worried, Jack," Tooth said, "Jamie and Sophie may be your family by blood, but we're all family here."

Jack sighed, "I know," he said, "But they're my responsibility, but I'm thankful for the help."

"Anytime," North said, "Now, let's figure out the watch schedule. Obviously I need to be here most of the time with Christmas only weeks away."

"I'm planning a snow day in Burgess on Friday," Jack stated.

"Good," Bunny said, "Usually I'm not for those, but this will give us time to find Pitch."

"I'll go with Sophie and Alice tomorrow," Tooth said, "Baby Tooth is getting pretty good at holding the Palace while I'm away."

"And I'll go with Jamie, Pippa, and Monty tomorrow," Jack said.

"Oh, Jack," Tooth said, "They have different classes. They only have lunch together. I was only able to follow Pippa today."

"Then Sandy and I will join Frostbite," Bunny said, "Easy fix."

Sandy nodded, "Then it's settled," North said, "You'll switch jobs until Thursday. Once Christmas has passed then I'll join in the groups."

Everyone nodded, "I'm going to start setting up lists for Baby Tooth to follow," Tooth said, but before she could fly away, Manny sent a light down.

"Manny?" North asked, "You wish for us to know something?"

Manny's light moved to the center, "A…new Guardian?" Tooth asked.

"Really? We need more help, mate?" Bunny asked, "Wasn't Frostbite enough?" Jack hit Bunny in the back of his head with his staff, "Oi!" Bunny yelled.

A picture appeared in the light; "Wait, this can't be right," Tooth said looking at Manny, "This girl is human."

"What?" Jack and Bunny said shocked.

Sandy had a question mark appear above his head. North walked up and read the writing underneath, "Nicole," he said then turned to Manny, "Why do you want a human teenager to be a Guardian?"

Manny's light disappeared, "Well, that helped," Jack said.

The Guardians sighed, "Uncle Jack!" Sophie yelled from the railing then yelped as Jamie came running after her, "Uncle Jack!"

"Get bake here Sophie!" Jamie yelled.

Jack sighed and picked Sophie up, "What happened?" he asked Jamie.

"Nothing!" Jamie yelled, "Just let me kill her!"

Jack sighed, "Sophie explanation," he said.

Sophie giggled, "Don't you dare!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie and Pippa were kissing!" Sophie said.

Jack, Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy looked at Jamie in shock. Jack smirked, "It's not like that!" Jamie yelled blushing, "Monty dared us!"

"Ya still kissed mate," Bunny teased, smirking with the other Guardians.

"It's different!" Jamie yelled, "It was a dare!"

Sophie giggled and held onto Jack knowing Jamie couldn't do anything as long as she was near him, "I thought you were doing homework?" Tooth asked smiling.

"We finished…" Jamie said blushing, "So we started playing truth or dare…"

Jack snickered, "No need to be embarrassed, kiddo," he said.

Jamie groaned and headed upstairs. His face was totally red. Jack set Sophie down, "Go back to your room, Soph," he said, "But I wouldn't go near Jamie till dinner."

"Kay!" Sophie smiled.

North chuckled, "Poor Jamie," he said, "He must be totally embarrassed."

The entire mood of the Workshop was successfully lifted.

* * *

Jamie, Pippa, and Monty walked in the school building with Jack and Sandy floating above them and Bunny walking beside them, "So, this is high school," Jack said, "I'm kinda glad I died. This seems boring."

"Oh, it is," Monty said, "But very much needed."

"Yep," Pippa popped the p on the end.

The three arrived at their lockers. Once Jamie had his opened, it was suddenly slammed shut along with Pippa and Monty's, "Hello, Baby Trio," Ben said, "Got our homework?"

Jack was shaking in anger and Sandy had sand coming out of his ears in angry, "The heck…" Bunny growled.

"No," Jamie stated, "I told you to do your own."

"Why you little…" Ben said, "Why is it that you are so stupid?"

"If we were stupid you wouldn't be asking us to do your homework," Pippa stated.

Jack snickered, but it was very quick, "Why you little," Ben went to hit Pippa.

Bunny, Sandy, Jack, and Jamie went to stop Ben, "Benjamin," Ben's fist froze at Pippa's nose, "What, do you think you're doing?"

The Guardians, Jamie, Pippa, Monty, and the football team turned. The Guardians mouths dropped. There stood a girl, a high school junior, with long, past her waist, black hair and dark, dark, almost violet looking, blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a matching knee length skirt and high heeled boots. This was the human Manny wanted to be a Guardian, "N-Nicole," Ben stammered, "U-um, nothing."

Nicole hummed, "Back away from the freshmen," she stated, "Just because you've been held back doesn't give you a right to do this."

"Y-yes ma'am!" the football team was suddenly gone, only leaving dust in their place.

Jamie turned to Nicole, "Um, thank you, Nicole," he said.

Nicole just nodded and turned around, "Um, Jamie," Jamie turned and for the first time noticed the Guardians' shock, "Who's that?"

Jamie was confused, "Um, a junior, Nicole Nicolson," he said, "Nobody really knows much about her. The people in her grade say she just stares out the window in class and she gets perfect scores on tests and questions the teachers ask. She's often called a witch because she's cold and emotionless most of the time."

"Why?" Pippa asked, "I mean, why do you want to know about her?"

"Manny talked to us last night," Jack said, "He chose a new Guardian."

"Nicole?" Monty asked shocked.

Bunny nodded, "Shocked us to," he said, "We have yet to figure out why Manny wants a human to be a Guardian."

Jamie looked at where Nicole walked off. Suddenly, the bell rang, "Oh shoot!" Jamie, Pippa, and Monty yelled.

They quickly reopened their lockers and grabbed their stuff before hurrying to their separate classes, "Oi!" Bunny yelled as he ran after Monty.

Sandy quickly followed Pippa while Jack took off after his nephew. Jamie and Jack made it to class just seconds before the bell rang, "Have trouble with your alarm, Mr. Bennett?" Jamie's math teacher asked.

"Uh…yes?" Jamie said slightly out of breath.

Jack gave Jamie a look. Jamie groaned inwardly. Today was going to be a _joy_! Jamie took his seat in the middle of the front row, "To start off," the male teacher said, "I want your homework out on your desk for me to collect."

Jamie dug in his bag until he found his math binder. He pulled the binder out then his homework from the pocket. He set it on the corner of his desk. His teacher, Mr. Roberts, took his paper from the corner and moved on down the row. Jack floated above Jamie's head cross legged, "Okay, now we're going to review for the math test tomorrow," Mr. Roberts said.

Math class went by normally for Jamie, while Jack had trouble staying awake. Jack was now lying on his stomach with his chin on his arms and staff and floating around the entire classroom. Jamie was annoyed with this for the first few minutes, but soon learned to ignore it and pay attention to the review. Finally, the bell rang. Jamie packed his bag up and headed for his next class, "How do you stay awake in that class?" Jack asked.

"Years of practice," Jamie stated, "And if you liked math then you're going to _love_ science."

Jack groaned, "Now I know why you guys like snow days," he stated.

Jamie chuckled, "Well, luckily, science isn't until the end of the day," he said, "Now I have Spanish."

Jack brightened, "I know Spanish," he said, "Bringing winter all over the world allows me to learn many languages."

Jamie smiled, "Good, 'cause I stink at it," he said.

Jack laughed and twirled his staff, "Lead the way, kiddo," he said.

"You know, sooner or later you're going to have to come up with a new nickname," Jamie said.

Jack smirked, "Maybe…when you're married and have kids," he stated, "With Pippa."

Jamie blushed, "Uncle Jack!" Jamie yelled despite the odd looks he got, "That's not funny!"

Jack wasn't laughing, but smirking, "Who said I was joking?" he asked, "I'm expecting you to keep Olivia's bloodline going."

Jamie blushed, "Shut up…" he muttered.

Jack laughed, "Oh, come on kiddo," he said, "We all know about your feelings for Pippa. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Uh, because she's my best friend?" Jamie said like Jack was an idiot, "We've been friends since…I don't even know. I'm not supposed to feel like this. It'd be like you kissing Tooth."

Jack glared at Jamie, "Thanks for the mental image," he said, "I just pictured myself kissing my own mother."

Jamie snickered, "But seriously," Jack said, "You both obviously have feelings for each other, why don't you act on it?"

Jamie sighed, "It's just a stupid crush, Uncle Jack," Jamie said, "It'll pass. I don't want to hurt the friendship Pippa and I've built."

Jack floated on his stomach again, "You really think dating will hurt your friendship?" he asked.

Jamie nodded, "I've seen it happen before," he said.

Jack sighed, "And what if it isn't just a crush?" Jack asked as Jamie entered a classroom, "What if you really do love Pippa?"

"That's not possible," Jamie said, "She's my best friend."

Jack hit Jamie lightly with his staff repeatedly, "What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Trying to unfreeze your brain," Jack stated.

Jamie swatted Jack's staff away, "Would you stop that," Jamie whispered, "I'm in class now."

"Fine, fine," Jack said, "But this conversation's not over."

Jamie groaned lightly. The Guardians weren't going to give up. The bell rang for class to begin; "Hand in your homework," the teacher said standing up from her desk.

Jamie pulled out his Spanish binder and gave his teacher his homework. Once the homework was collected, the teacher, Ms. Lopez, stood up front, "From today onwards I will have a TA, or Teacher's Assistant," she said, "I'm sure you all know her," Nicole then walked into the room, "Ah, there you are."

Jack and Jamie's mouth's dropped lightly. What are the odds? Ms. Lopez turned to the class, "Nicole knows, and fluently speaks, Spanish, like myself," Ms. Lopez said, "So any questions can be asked to Nicole as well as myself."

Several murmurs went around the class of how the class was now cursed and nonsense of that sort. Nicole moved some of her long hair behind her ear, "Now, let's begin class," Ms. Lopez stated turning to the bored.

Nicole leaned on the wall next to the board until she was needed. Once Ms. Lopez turned around she notice glazed looks on her class' faces, except for Jack, but she couldn't see him. Ms. Lopez sighed, "Nicole," said teenager turned, "You wouldn't happen to know a better way of teaching this, do you?"

Nicole pushed herself off the wall, "Can I show them a video?" she asked.

"I…suppose," Ms. Lopez said.

Nicole nodded and got on the SMART board. She pulled up YouTube and typed in the video title she wanted. She then made her video go full screen and hit play. Music began to play and what Ms. Lopez just taught was the main subject. Several students' faces lit up with understanding, one of these was Jamie. Once the video ended, Nicole spoke up, "You'd be surprised at what's on YouTube," she stated.

"Interesting…" Ms. Lopez said then turned to her class, "If you still don't understand, I suggest you find a tutor."

Some football players hit their heads on their desks. Jack chuckled, "Serves them right," he stated.

Jamie rolled his eyes at Jack's comment, but was smiling, "Which reminds me," Jack said, "Which of them gave you the black eye?"

Jamie glared at his uncle, "What?" Jack asked.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Just drop it," Jamie whispered lowly.

Jack sighed, "Fine, when's lunch?"

Jamie wanted to hit his uncle, but decided against it. He was picked on enough already. Suddenly, Jack's staff was out of his hands, "What the-ow!" Jack yelled when he was hit in the head with his own staff.

Jamie looked up and saw Nicole with an emotionless face on, "A fly," she stated tossing Jack his staff back, "Got it…"

"Wait, she can see me?" Jack said shocked.

Nicole went back to the front of the class. Jamie and Jack stared at Nicole in shock. Suddenly, the bell rang, "Remember the homework!" Ms. Lopez yelled as the students left.

Nicole left before Jack or Jamie could talk to her, "Well," Jack said, "This makes things…" Jack wasn't sure.

"Confusing? Easier?" Jamie suggested.

"Both," Jack said then rubbed his head, "Wow that hurt."

"Just be lucky I didn't do it," Jamie stated, "Less talky while in class."

"Got it," Jack said, "Now, seriously, when's lunch?"

Jamie laughed. Well, at least he's off the subject of him and Pippa.

When lunch came around, everyone soon found out that Nicole was a TA in at least one of their classes. Bunny snickered when Jamie told them at Nicole and Jack, "It's about time someone did that to ya, Frostbite," he said, "I just wish I could've seen it."

"Oh shut up Kangaroo," Jack said and ate the apple Jamie gave him.

"But why is Nicole so cold and emotionless?" Pippa asked.

"Who knows," Jack said, "But Manny wants her to be Guardian."

"I still don't get that," Bunny said.

Sandy shrugged in agreement, "So, what do we do?" Monty asked.

Nobody answered, "Well, this is going well," Jack said.

Everyone sighed and continued to eat.

* * *

Tooth gave Alice and Sophie their lunches, "Here we are," she said smiling.

"Yay!" Alice cheered taking her lunch.

"Sophie," Sophie flinched, "I'm sure Jack and Bunny have told you this before, but you need to speak up for yourself. You can't rely on Alice to speak up for you all the time."

Sophie looked down, "But I don't like being hated," Sophie said.

"Sophie," Tooth said, "Listen, I'm sure you've heard this before, but it doesn't matter what those kids think of you. You have a family and friends who know who you really are. We love you, Sophie," Sophie smiled, "And nothing will ever change that. Jack and the rest of us would die before we saw you hurt. Those kids wouldn't."

Sophie smiled, "Thanks, Mama Tooth," she said.

Tooth smiled at the not used very often name, "Anytime, Soph," she said, "Now, both of you eat."

Sophie and Alice ate their lunch happily. Tooth smiled at the young girls_ Pitch won't lay a hand on you_ she thought _not as long as we're still living and breathing._

**A/N Okay, that's this chapter! Now…I have to hurry and get ready for work *Runs off at speed of light, but stops and looks at readers* But remember to R&R please! *Runs again***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, so my only days off are today and tomorrow, so that's when you guys will get chapters this week. Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**AvengerSSB: Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: Don't worry, I meant it to be that way…just don't be drinking anything while reading this chapter. All questions about Nicole will be answered.**

**PeachtreeAmuto: You're welcome! Thanks for the review.**

**obsessive360: Yeah…she gets quite angry a couple of times in this story. Thanks for the review!**

**Laken: Yeah, usually I'm all for couples, but Tooth strikes me more of a mother to Jack and everyone. Thanks for the review!**

**feathered moon wings: *Sweat drops* I took two semesters of Spanish in high school…and I remember zip. Thanks for the review!**

**RedHal: Anya: *Reads review and bursts out laughing* t-t-they think there's just going to be a BIT of JackXNicole *falls on the floor laughing* Oh, that's rich! Twins is a hopeless romantic! There will be PLENTY of romance! Trust me! *Still laughing***

**Dude: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**toothfairy17: Thanks. And thanks for the review!**

**TheStoryTeller231: Thanks for the fav and review!**

**Okay, that's the end of the A/N! I don't own Rise of the Guardians! *Looks at Anya who is still laughing from RedHal's review* that's going to be a while…**

Nicole walked in the woods of Burgess at the moon started to rise. As the moon rose, silver highlights appeared in Nicole's long, black hair. Her dark, almost violet, blue eyes turned to a bright, noticeable violet color. Nicole looked at the moon for a few seconds before continuing to walk, "Not now," she stated.

Manny sent a light on Nicole. Nicole groaned, "Leave me alone," she said walking out of the light, "Isn't bad enough you have your little Guardians watching over me?"

Manny sent another light on Nicole, "What?" she asked deadpanned, "Nuh uh," she said walking out of the light, "Not happening."

Another light was sent down, but this time in front of Nicole. Nicole crossed her arms, "Oh, lovely," she said sarcastically, "Read my lips. Not happening!"

Nicole walked right through the light. Manny was getting annoyed. He sent another light on Nicole, "What do you…Olivia?" she whispered the last word.

Manny relaxed, as much as a moon could anyway, and shined the light brighter on Nicole. Nicole closed her eyes, "I thought that frozen Popsicle looked familiar," she said, "But that's not going to change my mind. Olivia may have been my best friend, but just because her great-whatever grandson and granddaughter are living with her brother isn't going to make me join your little Guardians."

Manny wanted to hit the teenager as she walked out of the light again. He sent a light on her again. This time, when Nicole went to walk away, she froze, "What?" she asked, "Pitch?"

Manny smirked inwardly; he was a moon after all. He shined the light brighter. Nicole narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want me so bad?" she asked, "You haven't talked to me since I was little."

Manny's light dimmed slightly, "Well, whose fault is that?" Nicole snapped, "Fine, I'll join your stupid group, but only this one time and not because of you, because I promised Olivia that I wouldn't let anything happen to her family."

Manny smiled inwardly and let his light dim more, "Oh, yeah, sure you do," Nicole stated, "Whatever, dad."

Nicole then pushed herself and began flying towards the North Pole. Manny smiled at his daughter as she flew off.

* * *

"So, Nicole goes to your school?" North asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, she's rather quiet," he said.

"So, how do we convince her to join us?" Tooth asked.

"You could try asking," everyone turned as Nicole landed in the Workshop with one hand on her hip, "But there's no need. I'm helping with Pitch this one time of my own free will."

"You look…different," Monty said shocked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "My appearance changes every night when the moon rises," she stated.

"And why's that?" Bunny asked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "If you must know," she pointed to Manny, "Meet my dad."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in shock.

"But, how can people see you?" Jack asked.

"I'm half human you idiot," Nicole stated, "I have the immortality and powers of my father, but I can be seen by humans even if they don't believe in me."

"I didn't even know Manny had a daughter," North said.

Nicole scoffed, "Figures," she said, "He stopped talking to me when I was little. My mother, being human, didn't live very long."

"So, why are you helping us when your dislike of your father is so deep?" Pippa asked.

"Olivia," Nicole stated.

Jack stiffened, "My sister?" he asked.

"Yep," Nicole said, "I was a little older than Olivia when you died. After you died, I was the one to keep her from killing herself."

Jack went wide eyed, "I blame my father for that too," Nicole said, "Olivia would've been just fine if you had your memories. When Olivia got sick, years, years later, I promised her I would keep her son, her family, safe. She died from the sickness, and I've kept her promise all these years because _someone_ couldn't remember his own little sister."

"Oi, wait," Bunny said, "Ya just said that wasn't Frostbite's fault."

"And it wasn't," Nicole said, "But you'd think he would've fought to remember instead of begging my father for answers."

Jack was still in shock about learning of her sister trying to kill herself. Nicole rolled her eyes and took Jack staff and hit him upside the head again, "Ow!" Jack yelled then glared, "Quit doing that!"

"Then quit acting stupid," Nicole stated tossing the staff back, "Hard to believe your directly related to Olivia."

Jack glared, "I'm just here to make sure you don't do something stupid and get yourself or these two," she gestured to Jamie and Sophie, "Killed."

Everyone silently watched as Jack and Nicole had a glaring contest, "I saved my sister," Jack snapped, "I protected her and I died doing it. If I have to do it again to protect Jamie or Sophie, then I'll gladly do it."

"Oh, really?" Nicole asked.

"Yes!" Jack yelled, "If I had known about Olivia when I became Jack Frost then I would've done the same with any of her descendants; they're my family!"

"Okay!" Tooth yelled getting in between the two, "That's enough!"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said and floated up to an open window.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Nicole then rubbed his head, "Okay, time for kids to get to bed," North said hurrying the children upstairs.

"But it's not even seven!" Pippa yelled.

Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny quickly followed North upstairs knowing that things were not going to end well between Nicole and Jack. Jack floated over to Nicole on the window, "What?" Nicole asked deadpanned, "Want another whack?"

Jack was somewhat calmed down now, "Olivia was really suicidal after I died?" he asked.

Nicole looked at Jack for a few seconds before sighing, "Yes," she said, "She blamed herself for you falling in the lake. It was only when she met Jeffery that it actually calmed down. I managed to keep her from actually committing suicide; while Jeffery convinced her it wasn't her fault at all and made her stop. They got married once they were old enough, which, at that time, was 15."

Jack sat on his floating staff listening, "When did Olivia die?" Jack asked.

Nicole sighed, "About two years after Jeffery," she said, "She was about 25. Their son was ten. I made sure he was safe until he started his own family and you pretty much know what happened after that."

"If you were protecting Olivia's family," Jack said, "Then why weren't you there when Jamie and Sophie's father tried to kill them?"

Nicole looked at Jack, "I can't be everywhere," she stated, "Okay, I can when the moon's out, but otherwise, not. Besides; you knew, therefore, wouldn't be stupid enough to let your family die."

Jack looked at Nicole, "Any other questions?" she asked.

"Why'd you let their mom get involved with a guy like that?" Jack asked.

Nicole sighed, "He wasn't always like that," she said, "In fact he was the CEO of a very hopeful business."

"What happened?" Jack asked shocked.

Nicole sighed, "It happened right after Katie, their mother, found out she was pregnant with Sophie," she said, "The business took a turn for the worse, _that man_ started drinking, and…when Katie was gone…abused Jamie," Jack went wide eyed, "Once Katie found out about this, there were arguments all day and night. An event happened, much like the one that happened that day," Jack was shocked, "Jamie was five and had a pretty good understanding of what was happening. Luckily, it was night and I forced _that man_ to leave with his reason being he couldn't harm a pregnant woman. Katie filed for divorce not even the next day. Sophie was born two months later."

Jack was quiet, "You were bringing winter to Asia," Nicole said, "Which is why you never knew about it. You were always drawn to Jamie, weren't you?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah," he said softly, "Nicole," Nicole turned to Jack, "Thank you."

Nicole went stiff, "What?" she asked.

"Thank you for protecting, not only my little sister, but also my family," Jack said, "I truly am grateful."

Nicole blinked in shocked, but quickly went back to her emotionless face, "You're welcome," she stated, "Now you may want to go upstairs and let your little family know we haven't killed each other."

Jack chuckled before flying off. Nicole stared at where Jack flew off, "Maybe Olivia was right after all…" she whispered then glared at her father, "I do not!" Nicole growled, "Oh shut up!" she flew off the window, "Stupid nosy moon dad…"

**A/N And that's this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! I'll update the next chapter sometime tomorrow! Things will be suspenseful for the entire story, so be prepared! Anya: *Still laughing* Me: Good grief. To RedHal: It's not because of you, it's only because she knows me as well as she does. Please R&R again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay, this may be the last chapter for this week…and it's a cliff hanger. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks to the following people:**

**storygirl99210: Really? What gave it away? The whole white outfit? Thanks for the review!**

**toothfairy17: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**AvengerSSB: You're going to be saying that A LOT in this story…it has a mind of its own!**

**Mystichawk: I thought it was funny too. I tend to put humor in my stories a lot.**

**obsessive360: *Giggles* oh it gets better…thanks for the review.**

**RedHal: Anya: Best review of the century! *Laughs* Me: *Rolls eyes* thanks for the review and you may not want to be drinking stuff while reading this story…fair warning.**

**Dude: Read to find out! Thanks for the review!**

**koyboy: We'll see. I'm pretty busy. Thanks for the review.**

**Okay, again, I repeat there is a cliff hanger! Review if you want the next chapter soon. There will be TONS of cliff hangers in this story so be prepared! I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Anya: Holy *Insert favorite bad word here* Sandy dies!**

**Me: Really? You're only that far? *Hits head* Oi…**

Nicole sat in Jamie's window as he slept. It was the same with all the other kids. Jack watched Pippa, Sandy, once he put the rest of the world to sleep, watched Monty, Bunny watched Sophie, and Tooth watched Alice while North prepared for Christmas. Nicole watched as Jamie dreamed of him and Pippa. She scoffed, "Best friends my butt," she muttered, "You're as dense as Olivia."

"Aw," Nicole turned at the voice, "Is someone having pleasant memories," Pitch came out from the shadows.

"Pitch," Nicole said bitterly, "What do you want?"

"I just came to talk," Pitch said smirking.

Nicole glared, "You never want to "just talk"," she stated.

Pitch chuckled, "You truly are that idiot's daughter," he said, "I have a deal for you…"

"Not interested," Nicole spat, "I haven't forgotten how your last deal ended." Pitch stared at Nicole with a deadpanned look. Nicole held her glare, "Okay," Pitch said, "No deal," Nicole gave Pitch a look, "Here's a choice. You can protect James or Pepper," Pitch then disappeared.

Nicole's mouth dropped slightly. Suddenly, her eyes flashed a bright white when she glared, "Not on your life Pitch," she said, "I won't let it happen again."

Nicole looked at the still sound asleep Jamie, "Not again," she whispered.

* * *

Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth entered the school building with Jamie, Pippa, Monty, and the now human looking Nicole, "I still can't believe Pitch hasn't attacked since the nightmare thing," Tooth said, "It seems so unlike him."

Nicole didn't say anything. Sandy nodded in agreement. Jamie, Pippa, and Monty opened their lockers, "This means he's planning something big, right?" Jamie asked as he grabbed his stuff for math.

"It seems that way," Bunny said, "So we need to be on alert."

Nicole sighed, "I'm going to class," she stated and walked away.

"What's eattin' at her?" Bunny asked.

Everyone shrugged. Meanwhile, Nicole was finding certain people. She went to the Gym and found a group of boys playing basketball. Suddenly, a boy noticed her and dropped the ball, "Nicole!" he yelled.

Nicole put her hand on her hip, "Caleb and Claude Johnson," she stated.

Said twins froze, "Y-yes?" Caleb asked.

Nicole gestured to the hallway and turned around knowing they'd follow, "Dudes, go, you don't wanna be cursed," Nicole rolled her eyes and waited.

Caleb and Claude exited the Gym, "Um, yes ma'am?" Caleb asked nervous.

Nicole looked at the twins, "You've noticed Jamie, Pippa, and Monty's extra protection, right?" she asked bluntly.

Caleb and Claude were shocked, "You can see them?" Claude whispered turning back to the group in the Gym.

"Of course I can see them," Nicole stated, "But all you need to know is that…Pitch has returned."

Caleb and Claude stiffened, "What?" they asked shocked.

"He has and is after Jamie because of his relation to Frost," Nicole said, "But because of certain things, he's also after Pippa."

Caleb and Claude looked at each other in shock, "I'm telling you this because you have two of your four classes with Pippa," Nicole said, "Jamie is strong enough to fight off Pitch, but Pippa is not. If you care about her at all, you'll help the Guardians if Pitch attacks Pippa during school."

"But…" Claude turned to the Gym slightly.

Nicole shrugged, "If you want Pippa to die because you were scared of being bullied then that's on you," Nicole then walked away.

Caleb and Claude stood there frozen in shock, "Dudes, what did she do?" their friends asked.

"N-nothing," Claude said, "We, we gotta get to class."

The twins quickly walked away. The twins looked at each other and nodded silently. They would help the Guardians protect Pippa.

* * *

Nicole walked into the library and found Cupcake, now wanting to be called by her real name, Megan, muttering things, "I don't get this," she said.

"Carry the two," Nicole stated.

Megan jumped and turned to Nicole and yelped, "U-um," Megan said, "Thank you…"

"Pitch is back," Nicole stated.

Megan went wide eyed, "What…" she whispered.

Megan had lost her tough exterior not long after the battle with Pitch. Having friends allowed her to show her real-self more often. She also slimmed down in middle school and was about an inch shorter than Nicole. Nicole stood up straight, "He's after Jamie because of what he is to Frost," Nicole stated.

Megan nodded, "But why-"

"You have science with Pippa, correct?" Nicole cut off, "Pippa is also in danger because of certain things connected with Jamie. What I need you to do is, if Pitch attacks during school, help the Guardians protect her."

Megan went wide eyed, "But, that would mean…"

Nicole turned around, "It's your choice," Nicole said, "Let Pippa die," Megan's breathing stopped momentarily, "Or fight for her."

Nicole left the library. Megan sat in silence, "Meg!" Megan turned to her three friends, "Are you okay? We saw Nicole talking to you."

Megan was silent for a minute, "I'm fine," Megan stood up, "I have class. I'll see you later."

Megan quickly left the library. She knew what the right thing was, but that didn't mean it made it easier for the teenager.

* * *

Nicole entered the office, "Nicole?" the lady behind the desk asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Nicole said, "I'm just not feeling very well at the moment. May I see the nurse?"

"Of course," the lady pointed to the door.

Nicole entered the room and a woman turned, "Nicole?" she asked shocked.

Nicole closed the door, "Kim," she stated.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked, "You don't get sick."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Where's my bow?" she asked.

Kim went wide eyed, "What's going on?" she asked standing up.

Kim was a descendent of her mother's sister. Everyone in her mother's family knew about her. Nicole went to the closet and opened it, "Pitch," was all she said as she grabbed a case of golden arrows.

"He's back?" Kim asked shocked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "No, he's gone good and is throwing a party," she said sarcastically, "What do you think?"

Kim glared at her distant cousin and moved a picture of the human body revealing a button, "Don't get snippy," she said pushing the button.

A door suddenly came into view. Kim opened the door and revealed a silver bow, "Here's your bow, Artemis," she stated smirking.

Nicole glared at her cousin, "Shut up," she said, "That hasn't been my name for centuries."

Nicole took her bow. True, her mother had named her after the so-called Goddess of the Moon, but she changed it centuries later. Her mother was Greek, so it only made sense that the mother would name her that. Kim closed the door and it disappeared again. Nicole jumped on the window ceil, "Where are you going?" Kim asked.

Nicole sent Kim a look, "Say you sent me home," she stated, "You are my "legal guardian"" Nicole then disappeared.

Kim groaned, "Yeah," she muttered, "Except you're older than me by a few decades…" Kim sighed and went to the office, "Honestly that girl hasn't been the same since _that happened_."

* * *

Nicole stood on the edge of the roof with her bow and arrows. She knew Pitch. He wouldn't have come to her unless he was going to do something today. Nicole pulled an arrow out and held it on her bow so she'd be ready to fire. She knew Pitch would come after Pippa. She wasn't stupid. Jack wasn't here and Jamie isn't in any of her classes. It was Pippa he wanted. Nicole jumped onto the edge of a window and peeked into a classroom. She saw Pippa writing down notes along with Megan, Caleb, and Claude and Sandy floating above Pippa. Well, this was just perfect. If Pitch comes then he'll try and get rid of Sandy again. Sandy looked out the window and went wide eyed. Nicole mouthed for him to zip it and jumped back to the roof. Nicole hoped Caleb, Claude, and Megan took what she said to heart because it'll be coming sooner than they thought.

As if on cue, the sky began to darken. Nicole pointed her arrow at the mass of darkness. She may not have her full power now, but her bow had half her powers, even during the day. Pitch appeared behind Nicole. Nicole jumped in shock, "How'd you," Nicole glared, "Where are you getting your power from?"

Pitch smirked, "Now, now," he said, "Why would I tell you that?"

Nicole glared and pointed her arrow at the King of Nightmares. Suddenly, nightmares burst into the classroom. Nicole went wide eyed, "I will make that boy fear," with that Pitch disappeared.

Nicole heard Pippa scream. Nicole jumped down and released an arrow not even a second after she hit ground. The arrow destroyed the nightmare holding Pippa. The entire classroom had run out the minute the window and wall collapsed. Only the people believing in the Guardians remained, "Get Pippa out of here," Nicole stated to the twins and Megan as she readied another arrow, "Find Jamie. He should be in the hallway by now."

Caleb grabbed Pippa and ran with his brother and Megan, "Sandy," Nicole said, "Go with them."

Sandy formed an exclamation mark then the moon with an X over it, "I know that moon isn't out you idiot!" Nicole destroyed another nightmare, "But my bow holds half my power, even during the day. Protect Pippa or Jamie and Jack will have your sandy neck!"

Sandy paled and quickly nodded and left the classroom. Nightmares surrounded the Daughter of the Moon. Nicole remained calm and fired arrow after arrow. _The chances of us winning are low_ Nicole thought as she continued to fight _we need to know where Pitch got this much power in such a short amount of time._

* * *

"Pippa!" Jamie yelled and pushed his best friend out of the way of a nightmare.

"Aya!" Bunny threw one of his boomerangs and destroyed the nightmare, "Where's Nicole? And Monty and Tooth?"

"Nicole's fighting a swarm of nightmares, I think," Megan said.

"Girl had a fancy bow and arrows," Claude said.

"What are you guys…" Jamie trailed off shocked.

"Nicole talked to us," Caleb said, "She told us Pitch was back."

"Apparently she is Manny's daughter," Bunny said, "She thinks we need help too."

"Wait…she's the moon's daughter?!" Megan, Caleb, and Claude yelled.

Nightmares suddenly appeared, "Talk later," Tooth's voice came and destroyed nightmares with her razor sharp wings, "Right now, run!"

Jamie grabbed Pippa's wrist and ran with Megan, Monty, Caleb, and Claude. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth quickly followed. The group reached the door, but skidded to a stop when Pitch appeared, "Pitch!" they yelled in shock.

Pitch smirked, "Hello all," he said then laughed, "How nice to see you all again."

"What do you want?" Tooth asked.

Pitch pretended to think, "Hmm, a new Dark Age would be nice," he said, "Tell North that that's what I want for Christmas this year."

Bunny scoffed, "Yeah, the day ya get a present on Christmas is the day I give up on Easter," he stated, "It ain't happening."

"Oh, too bad," Pitch said then smirked, "I'll just take my second choice then," a rope of nightmare sand suddenly wrapped around Pippa.

Pippa screamed as she was pulled towards Pitch, "Pippa!" Jamie yelled.

"Pitch!" Nicole's voice came and it was flowing with anger.

Everyone turned just as Nicole released one of her golden arrows. Pitch disappeared with Pippa before the arrow could reach them, "Nice try, Artemis," Pitch's voice echoed.

"Jamie!" Pippa's voice was faded.

"Pippa!" Jamie yelled.

Everything was silent until Jamie fell to his knees, "No…no, no, no," Jamie said covering his face with his hands.

Megan, Monty, Caleb, and Claude try to comfort Jamie while Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were worried, "This…is bad," Tooth said.

"You don't say…" Nicole growled.

**A/N I should probably run…*Runs into room and locks door* Please R&R! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible if I get reviews! If not then the next chapter will be up on Monday. That's my next day off…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay…11 reviews in one day…that's gotta be some sort of record! Okay, since you guys begged *Looks at storygirl99210* and threatened… I'll post this chapter while I'm on my break at school. Thanks to the following people:**

**koyboy: **** Thanks for the review.**

**storygirl99210: Throw that spear and you're paying for my new house… Thanks for the review!**

**Mordmil: COOKIE! *Snatches cookie***

**Mystichawk: *Hits forehead* I knew I forgot something…but I fixed that in this chapter! And yes, Pepper is Pippa's really name (or what I'm making it) Thanks for the review!**

**obsessive360: Anya: *Reads review then looks at me with deadpanned look* really? You never make it THAT easy. Me: *Shrugs* Thanks for the review, but it's not that simple… *Laughs nervously***

**Laken: *Looks nervous* Uh… *Rubs neck nervously with nervous laugh* Thanks for the review…don't kill me…**

**toothfairy17: I don't know how to respond to that…but thanks for the review!**

**Dreaming2BAWriter: Thanks! And thanks for the review! Love your name by the way.**

**RedHal: Thanks…don't ask how or why I put it in there… Thanks for the review!**

**Tigermike83: *Blushes* Uh…thanks…and thanks for the review.**

**PeachtreeAmuto: Thanks and thanks for the review.**

**Okay, again, I think this is a record for one day. And a little warning…things are going to just get more shocking, so be prepared. And as you read this story try and guess what Nicole's center is! Okay, I no own Rise of the Guardians, if I did I wouldn't have to work two jobs and go to school…**

Sophie and Alice were crying the minute they heard the news, "What?!" Jack yelled, "How could you just let him take her?"

"It wasn't our fault, Frostbite!" Bunny yelled, "Pitch is somehow stronger!"

"How?" North asked then turned to the Globe of Belief, "There are many more lights than when Pitch attacked last time."

"He has some sort of source," Nicole stated as she sat on the Globe, "He's probably feeding off one child, or maybe even children, with a strong fear in something."

"That would make sense," Tooth said, but then turned to Nicole, "But how would you know that?"

Nicole didn't answer just looked out the window. Jack looked up the stairs, "Jamie hasn't left his room," he stated then started floating, "I'm going to go check on him."

"We should get you kids home," North said to Megan, Caleb, and Claude, "Your parents are probably worried."

The three nodded, "You're still going to help, right?" Monty asked.

Caleb and Claude nodded, smiling, "Count us in," they said in unison.

Megan nodded, "I still have some fight in me," she stated.

"Good," Bunny said, "Jamie could use all the friends he can get until we can get Pippa back."

Everyone nodded. Meanwhile, Jack knocked on Jamie's door, "Jamie?" he questioned through the door.

When Jamie didn't answer, Jack opened the door, "Jamie?" he tried again.

What Jack saw broke his heart. Jamie was sitting in the middle of his bed holding his head tightly, "Jamie…" Jack said before closing the door behind him.

Jack flew over to his nephew and hovered in front of him. Before Jack could say even one word, Jamie beat him to it, "You were right…" Jack barely caught Jamie's whisper.

Jack sat on Jamie's bed, "About what?" Jack asked, becoming the parent instead of the fun loving prankster.

Jamie's fingers gripped his hair, "About Pippa," that answer didn't exactly help Jack.

"What about Pippa, Jamie?" Jack asked, "Two words aren't going to cover things."

Jamie looked at his uncle and Jack clearly saw the fear in his eyes, "Jamie…" Jack pulled the slightly younger teenager into a hug, "Jamie, calm down," he looked at his nephew, "Pippa will be fine. This is what Pitch wants. He wants you to fear. He wants you to fear him and for Pippa, but we won't let anything happen to her. I promise, Jamie."

Jamie's fear dimmed slightly, but Jack still saw some, "There's something else, isn't there?" he asked, "Jamie, what's wrong?"

Jamie shook his head, "You were right," he said.

Jack sighed, "Jamie, I'm not a mind reader, nor can I remember everything," he said, "What was I right about?"

"It isn't a crush," Jamie whispered.

Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in less than a second, "Oh, Jamie," Jack said, "This is not the way you should've found out."

Jamie shook his head, "I can't…I mean-"

Jack grabbed Jamie's shoulders gently, "Jamie," Jack said getting said boy's attention, "Calm down. Listen; there is nothing to be afraid of. Pippa is, and always will be, you best friend. Nothing will ever change that."

Jamie smiled softly at his uncle, "You're strong, Jamie," Jack said, "You can't let Pitch win because of a little thing like that," Jamie nodded, "We will save Pippa, and her and Monty's mothers."

Jamie hugged his uncle, "Thanks Uncle Jack," he said softly.

Jack hugged Jamie back, "Anytime kiddo," he said.

Jack and Jamie left the room a few minutes later, "Jamie!" Tooth flew up, "Are you okay?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah," he said softly, "Worried, but fine."

Nicole had changed into her nightly appearance and floated down from the Globe with her bow and arrows, "Where are ya goin'?" Bunny asked.

"Take a wild guess," Nicole stated.

"You know where Pitch is?" North asked shocked.

"No, but once I get outside I will," Nicole stated.

Nicole walked away, "Wait!" Jamie yelled running after Nicole, "I'm going too!"

"Jamie!" Jack quickly flew after the two.

"Uh, I'd go, but I don't think I'd be much help," Monty said.

"Then stay with North," Bunny said and quickly following Nicole with Tooth and Sandy.

"Are you crazy?!" North yelled, "I've been in this workshop for weeks! I need some action!" North soon followed, "Watch Sophie and Alice!"

Monty blinked then turned to the little girls, "So…" Monty said, "Wanna…play?"

Sophie shook her head, "I want Pippa!" she yelled.

Monty flinched, "Okay, okay," he said, "Jack will get her back, but until then…uh…Phil!" said yeti turned, "If I work on the toys will you make them happy?" I mean who knew happiness better than a Santa yeti?

Phil shrugged and gave Monty the unfinished toy then took Sophie and Alice upstairs.

* * *

Nicole walked with the group following her, "Where's Pitch?" Tooth asked.

Nicole closed her eyes, but continued walking. Suddenly, she stopped, "It's a trap," she stated.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He's not even a mile away," Nicole said, "He wants us to find him."

"I'm not letting Pippa go," Jamie stated.

Nicole looked at Jamie, "Fine," she said, "Follow me and be ready for anything."

North pulled out his swords while Bunny pulled out his boomerangs. A few minutes later the group surrounded a hole in the ground that held no snow. North handed Jamie a sword his size. Jamie gripped the sword's handle tightly. Nicole jumped into the hole and was quickly follow by Jamie. The Guardians soon followed Jamie. The Guardians looked around, "Jamie!"

"Pippa!" Jamie yelled, but Nicole grabbed Jamie before he could run.

"Don't be stupid," Nicole said readying an arrow, "Stay behind me."

Jamie's hands shook, but followed Nicole. Jack stayed close to his nephew. Pitch's chuckle rang out, "Oh Nicole," Pitch's voice echoed, "I have a surprise for you…"

Suddenly, Nicole fell through a hole. Nicole gave a small yelp as she fell, "Nicole!" Jack flew into the hole just as it closed.

"Jack!" Jamie and the Guardians yelled.

"Jamie!" Jamie's head snapped up from the floor at Pippa's voice.

"Jack and Nicole can handle Pitch," North said, "Right now we have to save Pippa and the mothers."

Jamie was gone the minute the last word left North's mouth. Soon everyone saw Pippa, Ms. Anderson, and Ms. Greene, "Pippa!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie!" Pippa yelled.

Jamie went to run to them, but Bunny held him back, "Wait," he said, "This is too easy."

Jamie looked at Bunny then at Pippa, "Oh, my, word," Ms. Anderson said, "Pippa was telling the truth…"

"They can see us…" Tooth said shocked.

"I told them to get them to calm down," Pippa said, "Jamie, Pitch isn't here."

"Where is he?" North asked moving towards Pippa and the mothers.

"He said something about a surprise for Nicole," Pippa said.

Jamie ran over to Pippa and saw that they were held by nightmare sand, "Sandy," he said turning to the Sandman.

Sandy nodded and sent his golden sand around the three. Their bonds disappeared. Jamie instantly pulled Pippa into hug, "Thank goodness," he whispered.

North and Bunny helped the two mothers up, "What about Jack and Nicole?" Tooth asked worried.

Jamie helped Pippa up, but Pippa fell back down holding her leg in pain, "Pippa," her mother said bending down to her, "I knew he threw you too hard!"

"What?" Jamie asked.

"We have to get her to the Pole," North said, "I have medical supplies there."

"But what about-"

"Jack and Nicole can handle 'emselves," Bunny said, "North's right. Pippa needs attention."

Tooth nodded. Jamie picked Pippa up bridal style. North then pulled out a snow globe and made a portal, "Let's go," North said hurrying into the portal.

"Where are we going?" Ms. Anderson asked, "Please don't tell me Santa's Workshop…"

"Would you like it better if I said my house?" Jamie asked, " 'Cause they're the same thing."

Bunny pushed the shocked mothers into the portal, "I'll just take my tun-whoa!" Sandy pushed Bunny into the portal with a roll of his eyes before he and Tooth followed with Jamie and Pippa not far behind.

The group arrived back at the Workshop, "Mom!" Monty yelled setting the toy down and running to his mother.

"Monty!" Ms. Greene hugged her son tightly.

"Pippa!" Sophie yelled running down the stairs.

"Phil, medical supplies," North stated.

"Is that a yeti?" Ms. Anderson asked shocked.

Phil ignored Pippa's mother and went to get the medical supplies. North looked at Pippa's leg, "I believe it's only twisted," he said, "This is good."

Pippa smiled at North, "With some pain killers, you should be right as rain," Tooth said smiling.

"Thanks," Pippa said.

Phil came downstairs with the first aid kit. Suddenly, Jack flew into the workshop in a panic with an unconscious Nicole in his arms, "North!" he yelled.

Tooth gasped in horror. Nicole was covered in blood, "Get her to the medical room!" North yelled.

Jack flew off. Jane Greene fainted, "Mom!" Monty yelled, "Well, this explains why she quit nursing…mom!"

Ms. Heather Anderson bent down to her best friend, "Jane!" she yelled.

Bunny came over and looked Jane over, "She'll be fine," he stated, "She just 'ad a little faintin' spell."

North and Tooth were gone before Jane ever fainted, "What could've happened to Nicole?" Pippa wondered out loud, "I mean…it's night."

"Something tells me Uncle Jack knows," Jamie said.

Jamie then turned and saw Sophie throwing up and Bunny now trying to comfort the little girl. Jamie winced along with Pippa and Monty. Sophie hasn't been able to handle blood since their mother was killed. After a few minutes, Jane regained consciousness and Jamie set Pippa on the couch, "I hope Nicole's okay…" Pippa said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine…" Jamie stated this, but wasn't too sure himself.

**A/N *Hides in room again* Yes, I know, ANOTHER cliff hanger, but I warned you guys that there would be a lot! If I get a lot of reviews, I may be able to put the next chapter up tomorrow…maybe. I have to work from 11am to 8pm tomorrow and today from 3pm to 10pm. So…R&R and hope for the best! The next chapter will explain Nicole's past.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Me: *Faints from reviews***

**Anya: *looks down* Well, at least she's getting sleep… Guess I'll be doing the thanking. Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**The Blue Snow Bunny: I think Twins would've fainted from that review *Laughs* Thanks for reviewing.**

**Mystichawk: Well, here you are! Thanks for reviewing.**

**storygirl99210: Wow…and I thought **_**I**_** had mood swings… thanks for reviewing.**

**Mordmil: Don't worry…I'll make sure she does. Thanks for reviewing.**

**AvengerSSB: *Looks at review* you're kidding? Twins can write an A paper for English in less than half an hour! This is nothing! Thanks for reviewing.**

**WaitingForLifeToBegin: You remind me of myself… And don't worry, I'm sure Twins will put more of Alice in the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Katyuana: *Bursts out laughing* thanks for reviewing.**

**obsessive360: *Gives deadpanned look* It's not that simple…Twins' stories are NEVER that simple…unless it's an oneshot. Thanks for reviewing.**

**toothfairy17: *Blinks* Wow…you do look like a kangaroo… Well, at least Twins has more words for Bunny to use. She didn't know many…if you haven't noticed. Thanks for reviewing.**

**WALRUSvsUSA: *Smirks* Twins LOVES writing! Thanks for reviewing.**

**PeachtreeAmuto: She did…but didn't get much sleep last night, but it wasn't because of you guys! She just couldn't fall asleep. So she wrote this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**TheStoryTeller231: I take it back…YOU'RE like me! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Tigermike83: Most likely *Crosses arms* Twins has a thing for cliffs. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Dude: No, just one is fine. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Anya: *Pours water on me***

**Me: GAH! ANYA! *Blinks* what's Bunny doing here…and Sandy.**

**Anya: *Smirks* Blame toothfairy17… Now if you'll excuse me…**

**Me: *Goes wide eyed* ANYA! *Turns to Bunny* Hide…the last cartoon character she liked wound up locked in her closet for a month until she got a new one. And Easter is soon so… *Bunny runs off* Okay…while I try to keep Bunny from getting bunny-napped…enjoy this chapter. I don't own Rise of the Guardians. ANYA! Put the rope down!**

North, Tooth, and Jack soon came back downstairs, "How's Nicole?" Pippa asked.

"We got her cleaned up and all fixed up," Tooth said, "Hopefully she'll be right as rain by morning. If not, she could…"

Everyone got what Tooth was trying to say. North turned to Jack, "Jack, what happened?" he asked.

Jack sighed, "I don't really understand it myself," he said, "But the minute we reached the end of the tunnel, I was grabbed and held to a wall by nightmare sand while Pitch smirked at Nicole. The next thing I know, Pitch disappears and a boy appears. Nicole seemed to be in complete shock and she _dropped_ her bow and arrows. The boy then…well, did that. I couldn't move and Nicole wouldn't attack. She wouldn't even dodge. Finally, I managed to get free and froze the boy. You guys should know the rest."

Everyone was slightly shocked, "Why wouldn't…" Bunny scratched his head in confusion.

Jack shook his head, "I don't know," he said, "And I have a feeling Nicole won't tell us."

"Maybe not us…" Pippa looked at Sophie, "But maybe someone close to someone she knew…"

Sophie was confused, "Huh?" she asked.

Jack and Jamie seemed to get it, "Pippa," Jamie said, "You're a genius."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Pippa asked.

* * *

Nicole opened her eyes and found wires attached to her _great…Frost probably brought me back to the Pole…_ Nicole slowly sat up, "Nicole?" Nicole turned and spotted Sophie, "Are you okay?"

Nicole unconsciously softened at Sophie's worried face. Sophie's eyes may be a different color, but they held the same spark as Olivia, "I'm fine," she stated, "What are you doing here?"

Sophie looked down, "I was worried," she said.

Nicole's eyes narrowed, "Did Frost put you up to this?" she asked.

"No," Sophie said.

Nicole knew she wasn't lying, but this only made her more confused, "Uncle Jack said you didn't fight," Sophie said, "Why? You could've beaten that person easily."

Nicole gripped the bed sheets, "It's none of your business," she stated.

Sophie swung her legs because the chair she was sitting on was a little high, "Why? I don't understand," Sophie said, "Aren't you powered by the night?"

Nicole didn't look at Sophie, nor did she say anything. Sophie got off her chair, "Nicole…" Sophie asked walking over.

Nicole made the mistake of looking at Sophie. An image of Olivia flashed before the teenager before going back to Sophie. Nicole looked down quickly, "If you so much as breathe a word of this to your uncle, brother, or anyone else…" Nicole stopped then stared at the door, "They're at the door, aren't they?"

"Um…" Sophie said nervously.

"I told you we should've waited until morning!" a voice whisper-yelled from behind the door.

Nicole sighed. She might as well get it over with, "If you want to know then get your butts in here like civilized people before I change my mind," she said.

The door opened and everyone, including Heather and Jane, were standing there. Pippa was leaning on Jamie for support. Nicole crossed her arms, "You going to stand all night or going to actually sit down?" she asked annoyed.

Everyone was soon seated on the floor. Nicole sighed, "The boy Jack was talking about was named Kishi," she said, "He was a Japanese American."

"Was?" Bunny asked.

"He lived about three centuries ago," Nicole stated, "He…he was the third human to know who I was; Olivia and Jeffery being the first and second."

Everyone was silent as Nicole built up her courage to continue. Finally, she took a deep breath, "We…we grew close," Nicole said, "Until…well…"

"You were dating…" Jamie said shocked.

"Pretty much," Nicole said, "But we couldn't actually do anything romantically because he was human and I wasn't. I knew how my mother felt knowing she wouldn't live to see me grow up…" Nicole closed her eyes, "Pitch…he tricked me."

This got everyone's attention, "I knew he and my father had issues, but I didn't know how bad," Nicole said, "I was completely naive to my father's world. Pitch gave me a deal… He would make sure Kishi would stay safe for the rest of his life…if…if I gave him my bow," Jack went wide eyed having known from pure experience what Pitch would do, "It seemed fair at the time, but then…Pitch's way of keeping him safe from everything, was killing him…" Pippa gasped, "In my anger, I defeated Pitch single handedly and took back my bow. I haven't gotten close to anybody since. But that's why I was so devoted to keeping Pippa out of harm's way. I didn't want Jamie to go through the same deal…I guess I miscalculated slightly."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Kishi…" Nicole said, "Pitch never killed him. The Kishi down there was the real Kishi."

Everyone was quieted into shock, "That's why I couldn't hurt him…" Nicole said, "Pitch only took Pippa because he knew what I would think. The trap wasn't for Jamie…it was for me. He wanted me to know that I can't fight him without hurting Kishi."

"Nicole…" Tooth said shocked and hurt.

Nicole got out of bed, "You're on your own from now on," she said.

"What! But Nicole-"

"I can't fight him…" Nicole actually sounded broken before flying out of the Workshop.

Jack looked out the window _Nicole…_

* * *

As promised, Jack made a snow day in Burgess, but it wasn't as fun as it should've been. Caleb, Claude, and Megan had just learned what happened and were just as hurt and confused as everyone else, "Pitch," Tooth said breaking the silence, "He had no right to do that."

"What do we do now?" Megan asked.

Nobody answered, "We need Nicole," North stated, "Or else Manny wouldn't have told us that we needed to make her a Guardian."

"But what is she the Guardian of?" Bunny asked.

It was quiet for a few minutes, "Maybe…maybe Manny just wanted Nicole to be protected," Pippa said, "I mean, he is her father. Could he just be over protective?"

"No," Jack said, "From what Nicole's told us, she has greater power than any of us."

"But that's only at night," Caleb stated not really thinking.

Jamie and Jack went wide eyed, "At…Uncle Jack!" Jamie yelled.

Jack was already out the window flying at top speed, "Uh, mind enlightening us, Jamie?" Caleb asked.

"Pitch is planning on attacking Nicole with Kishi during the day," Jamie stated.

Everyone went wide eyed at the realization, "Everyone stay here," North said grabbing his swords, "The Guardians will handle this. To the sleigh!"

"What?!" Bunny yelled and Sandy and Tooth dragged him, "No way mate! I'd rather take my tunnels!"

"Just shut up and come on!" Tooth yelled, her over protective mother side coming out.

* * *

Nicole was thrown into a tree. She yelled in absolute pain before falling to the ground. Pitch laughed while a teenage boy with black hair and light blue eyes just stood their emotionlessly, "Poor little Nicole," Pitch said, "You're nothing without your father…or this," he held up her bow with his nightmare sand, "Not that you gave much of a fight with it…"

Nicole gripped the grass before shakily, painfully, sitting up, "Kishi…" she whispered.

The teenage boy, Kishi, didn't even twitch. Nicole managed to stand up while leaning on a tree. Pitch sighed, "I would've thought you'd put up more of a fight," he stated.

Nicole glared at Pitch, "No, you didn't," she stated.

Pitch laughed, "You know me so well," he said, "Kishi," said boy turned to his master, "Finish her."

Kishi turned to Nicole and raised his naginata, or long sword, at Nicole. Nicole just bowed her head in surrender. Pitch chuckled, "Chop her head off," Pitch stated.

Kishi raised the long sword and Nicole just waited, "Nicole!" Nicole's eyes flew open.

"What?!" Pitch yelled shocked.

Suddenly, the naginata was frozen to Kishi's hands, "Frost!" Pitch yelled, but was punched in the face by said spirit.

Nicole was shocked. How'd he know where she was? She wasn't anywhere near Burgess. Jack floated down to Nicole, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Nicole stated, "Blood coming out is actually very good, especially-" Nicole became dizzy before she could finish her sarcastic comment.

Nicole lost her hold on the tree, but Jack quickly caught her, "Nicole!" Jack yelled.

Nicole held her head, "Who put the Earth on super speed?" she questioned hazily.

Jack glared at Pitch, "You'll pay for this," he stated.

Pitch brushed the invisible dirt off him, "Why are you here Frost?" he asked annoyed, "Why do you care so much about this Halfling?"

Nicole stiffened. Jack growled lowly in his throat, "Nicole, whether she likes it or not, is to be a Guardian," Nicole, though still very dizzy and hazy, was shocked by Jack's words, "Nicole may be half human, but that only puts us at the advantage, Pitch."

"What?" Pitch asked, "How? Her power may be strong, but only for half a day."

Nicole's breathing was becoming shallow, "That may be true," Jack said glaring at Pitch, "But she can do the one thing we can't, along with Jamie and his friends. They can eliminate fear in the schools."

Pitch went wide eyed, "W-what?!" Pitch yelled.

Jack smirked, "Nicole can be seen by humans, Pitch," he said, "In fact, she already has her school fearing _her_, not you."

"Frost…" Pitch suddenly smirked, "Oh, but little Nicole wouldn't want to hurt her little Kishi…" Pitch chuckled.

Nicole winced in both pain and shock. Jack glared, "Jack!" Jack and Pitch looked up just as a boomerang came at Pitch.

Pitch dodged the weapon just as North landed the sleigh, "Nicole!" Tooth yelled worriedly.

Nicole's breathing was become short. Pitch chuckled, "There's no way to save her," Pitch said, "It far too early and she's lost too much blood…The Daughter of the Moon, Artemis Nicole, is dead," Pitch then laughed and disappeared with Kishi.

Nicole soon lost consciousness, "Nicole!" everyone yelled.

Jack held her body as it collapsed into his arms more, "We'll never make it to the Pole in time!" North said, "I don't even know where the heck we are! My radar is completely messed up thanks to Pitch."

Tooth flew around in a motherly panic yelling/asking what they should do. Jack frosted Nicole's wounds hoping to buy them some time, but it couldn't last long or Nicole could be worse off, "Frostbite, ya have to know where we are," Bunny said, "Ya flew straight here."

"I did?" Jack asked, "We aren't in Burgess?"

Bunny hit himself in the head, "What do ya mean ya don't know?!" Bunny yelled.

Sandy made a picture of a hospital appear in his sand, "The hospital!" the Guardians yelled.

"There has to be one close by," Tooth stated.

Jack flew up with Nicole in his arms. Everyone got back into the sleigh; even Bunny got in willingly this time, and quickly followed the Winter Spirit. Jack soon found a hospital and set her on a stretcher and pushed her into the hospital, "Oh my! Doctor!" a woman yelled.

Jack and the Guardians followed Nicole inside, "This girl is losing too much blood!" the nurse yelled.

"And she's covered in frost…in the middle of fall?" a doctor asked.

"Question that later!" another doctor yelled, "This teenager needs blood!"

"Right! Nurse get Universal Blood! Quickly!"

The nurse quickly ran off. Jack stayed beside Nicole, "We need oxygen!" a doctor yelled.

A nurse put a mask on Nicole's face, "Hurry!" another doctor yelled, "This girl is dying!"

"Nicole…" Jack said worried.

* * *

Hours passed before doctors come out of the room where Nicole was taken, "How's the girl?" a nurse asked.

"She stable," a doctor said causing the Guardians, who were standing right in front of them, to relax, "But," this got their attention, "She's extremely weak. May not make it to tonight."

Tooth covered her mouth, "Do we know who her family is?" the nurse asked.

"It seems she's from Burgess, Pennsylvania," another nurse said, "But her guardian is still in Burgess. I've called her, but we have no idea why she was here in Paris."

_Paris?!_ The Guardians thought in unison. That's where they were? The doctors nodded, "And her guardian is on their way?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes, but she may come just after…"

"Right," the doctors said, "Leave the door open so we can rush in if need be."

The two nurses nodded. Jack had heard enough. He flew into Nicole's room, "Jack?" Tooth whispered confused.

Bunny raised an eyebrow; "Ya don't think…" he trailed off.

"Is it possible that…" North also trailed off.

Sandy put up a sand snowflake, a heart, and the moon in a line then added a question mark at the end. Tooth looked at Jack, "It would explain how Jack knew where Nicole was, even when he didn't realize it…" she whispered, "We're different than when this happens to humans."

The Guardians nodded, "We should let Snowflake figure it out," Bunny stated, "He'll probably be like Jamie."

"Good point," North said.

Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and North then entered the room, "Don't worry, Jack," Tooth said, "Nicole will be fine. She is the daughter of Manny after all."

Jack was sitting on his staff, perfectly balanced, "Did you not hear the doctors?" Jack asked, "It's not even noon, Tooth…"

"Jack, have more faith in Nicole," North said.

Jack sighed, "Wait, Jamie," Jack said panicked, "Pitch…"

"Jack, calm down," Bunny said, "Look if it'll make ya feel betta then we'll head back to the Pole while ya stay here."

Jack hesitated before nodding, "Alright," he said, "I'll watch Nicole."

The original Guardians nodded before leaving, "Everything will be fine Jack," Tooth said, "Just keep her alive until tonight."

Tooth then left. Jack sighed, "You're asking the wrong person to do that…" he muttered, "I'm winter, I cause death, not stop it…"

Jack stared at Nicole on the bed. She had wires attached to her arms and an oxygen mask over her face. Nicole's breathing was coming in short gasps. Jack looked at the clock before turning back to Nicole, "Please," Jack said, "Just last until night."

Jack was shocked at the slight whine in his voice _what the? Why am I begging? It's not like it's Jamie or Sophie?_ Jack sighed and moved a large piece of Nicole's hair out of her face before turning to the window. Jack turned just as a small snowflake appeared where Jack's hand was, but then disappeared only seconds before Jack turned back.

**A/N Okay…I know, I know ANOTHER cliff hanger. But this story is developing a mind of its own! And it likes cliff hangers! Any who! Please R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, I have an over hour break at school on Fridays, so I managed to get this chapter written…*Looks at Anya* Anya…what are you doing?**

**Anya: *Holding rope* Nothing…certainly not about to Easter Bunny hunting…**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Oi… Okay, thanks to the following people:**

**ViviBright16: You're half way right, but just with Jack, not Jamie. Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: *Smiles* Thanks for the review!**

**AvengerSSB: *Sweat drops* It not that simple…I never make it that simple in chapter fics. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystichawk: *Smiles* Thanks for the review!**

**Dude: *Sweat drops* How much sugar did you have? Thanks for the review!**

**Laken: Yes, yes I am. Thanks for the review!**

**ashthetyto: *Smiles* Thanks for the review!**

**obsessive360: *Smiles* Thanks for the review!**

**WaitingForLifeToBegin: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**toothfairy17: Anya: Found you! Bunny: *Runs off like a speeding bullet* Oh, and do whatever you want to Sandy…I want the bunny… *Chases after Bunny* Me: *Shakes head* I told him to hide… Thanks for the review!**

**Okay…while I try to get Anya off Bunny *Looks at Anya tying Bunny up with one hand and holding his weapons in the other* Enjoy this next chapter. I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Bunny: Sandy! Get this girl off!**

**Anya: *Gives scary look at Sandy and makes Pitch run off screaming like a little girl***

**Sandy: *Gives sad look at Bunny and runs off with toothfairy17***

**Bunny: Traitors! The lot of ya!**

**Me: I did warn you…**

Kim rushed into the Paris hospital, "Nicole…Nicolson," she said out of breath.

The nurse stood up, "You are her guardian?" she asked.

Kim nodded trying to catch her breath, "Family relation?" the nurse asked, "Sorry, but its France policy that you be family related."

"I'm her cousin," Kim said without hesitation.

The nurse smiled, "This way," she said, "She seems to be doing very well. The doctors said they didn't expect her to survive to tonight," Kim stiffened, "But she seems to be doing rather well. She's quite the little fighter."

The nurse entered the room. Kim went wide eyed slightly when she saw Jack, "Here she is," the nurse said.

Jack turned not knowing Kim could see him _must be her guardian…_ Jack thought _does she even know about Nicole?_ Kim smiled at the nurse, "Thank you for treating her," she said.

The nurse nodded and left the room, closing the door since Nicole was at a higher chance of surviving. Kim looked at Jack, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jack about fell to the floor, but quickly caught himself, "You…can see me?" he asked.

Kim walked up, "I'm a descendent of Nicole's mother's sister," Kim stated, "Everyone on her mother's side knew of Nicole and her father, which means we know about the Guardians."

Jack just slowly nodded, "I repeat my question," Kim said, "What are you doing here?"

"Nicole didn't tell you?" Jack asked, "Manny wants her to be a Guardian. We're the ones who brought her here and stopped Kishi from killing her."

Kim gasped, "Kishi?" she asked shocked, "But Nicole said…"

Jack shook his head, "Pitch lied," he stated, "That's why Nicole was in such bad shape. She wouldn't fight."

Kim looked at her cousin, "Artemis…" she sighed.

"That reminds me," Jack said, "Why do you and Pitch call her that?"

Kim hummed as if processing his question, "Oh," Kim said, "Nicole's mother was Greek. Her real name is Artemis Nicole."

"That explains it," Jack said remembering the report Jamie had to do on Greek religion.

Kim walked over to Nicole then looked out the window, "Just about an hour left," she whispered, "But how…"

Jack was confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kim looked at Jack, "Nicole is as human as I am during the day," she said, "If what the nurse said is true, then even if she is the Daughter of the Moon she would have died before the sun was even close to setting."

Jack glided off his staff and onto the floor, "It may be that some of Manny's fighting spirit could be in Nicole's human side," he said as he grabbed his staff and walked over to Nicole.

Kim stared at Jack as he looked at Nicole on the bed. Jack looked at Kim, "What?" he asked.

The wheels in Kim's mind were turning, "Nothing…" she said, "Just…thank you for bringing her here."

Jack nodded, "We would've brought her to the Pole, but we didn't know where we were and North's radar system was messed up because of Pitch," he said.

Kim blinked, "Then…how'd you find her?" she asked, "I know for a fact that when Artemis doesn't want to be found then she won't be found until she's ready."

Jack shrugged, "To be honest," Jack said, "I thought I was heading to Burgess."

Kim did a double take, "Wait…you found her?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, "Jamie and I were the ones who figured out Pitch's plan first."

"And Jamie is…your nephew, right," Kim was still in shock.

Jack nodded, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Jack, how long have you actually been Jack Frost?" Kim asked.

Jack blinked, "Um, a little over 300 years, why?" he asked.

Kim gasped softly. Jack looked around nervously, "Did I…miss something?" he asked.

Kim shook her head, "You don't know?" she asked.

"Know…what?" he asked.

Kim was quiet, "So Manny hasn't told you?" she asked after a few minutes.

Jack blinked, "Manny hasn't talked to me since I was first born and that was just my name," he said, "I had to remember my past on my own."

"Jack…" Kim walked over to him, "Do you know that every immortal in destined to fall in love?"

Jack shrugged, "I guess so," he said, "I mean everyone has to, right?"

Kim shook her head, "No, Jack, when an immortal is born the person they're meant to marry is pre chosen," she said.

Jack blinked, "The heck…" he said, "By who?"

Kim just glanced at Nicole, "Manny?" Jack asked, "Manny chooses?"

Kim nodded. Jack rolled his eyes, "Great…" he said, "Arranged marriages, I thought I left that when I died."

Kim shook her head, "No, Jack, you got it backwards," she said causing the forever teen to look at her, "Manny doesn't force marriage, he just chooses two immortals, or human, that are close in personality and will go well together."

"Sounds like what my mom was try to do to me back when I was living," Jack stated deadpanned.

Kim sighed, "Jack, when Manny chooses two people they have a connection," she said, "When they're in danger…their body acts on its own."

Jack looked at Kim confused. Kim face palmed, "Jack…I think Manny chose you to be his son-in-law…" she said deadpanned.

Now Jack went wide eyed in realization, "Say what now?" he asked.

Kim just nodded, "And it would explain how Nicole lasted this long," she said, "Did you touch her at all besides bringing her here?"

"Uh…" Jack said, "I moved her hair, but I do that with Jamie and Sophie all the time."

Kim smiled, "Jack, you actually saved Nicole's life," she said and Jack went wide eyed, "Immortals know who Manny chooses for them when they touch them when their severely hurt or injured. When touched, their powers can hold their life until their own powers heal their body."

Jack blinked and looked at Nicole, then at Kim, then back at Nicole. He did this about ten times. Kim snickered slightly, "Is it really that shocking?" she asked, "You should actually be honored. Manny is actually very protective of Nicole, she just doesn't notice it."

Jack shook his head, "The heck…" he said.

Kim placed a hand on Jack's cold shoulder, "Don't tell me you haven't been worried about Nicole," she said.

"No, I have been," Jack said, "But I figured it was just because…okay, I don't know what I was thinking…"

Kim smiled, "Jack," she shook her head and laughed, "You truly are Olivia's brother. From what Nicole told me, she was as blind to love as you are right now."

Jack face palmed and his cheeks turned a light pink. Kim shook her head and looked out the window, "Well, her powers should be kicking in right about…" Nicole's hair suddenly had silver highlights, "Now."

Kim went up to Jack, "I wouldn't tell her about you and her," she whispered in his ear, "Wait until she can get over Kishi on her own."

Jack blushed, "Shut up…" he said annoyed.

Kim giggled lightly before walking over to Nicole, who was stirring, "Artemis?" Kim said.

Nicole groaned, "How many times…have I told you that-wait, this isn't my room," Nicole said when she opened her eyes, "What am I doing in a hospital?"

"You don't remember?" Jack asked walking up.

Nicole blinked. Jack suddenly saw realization flash in her eyes, "Pitch," she stated, but then softened and turned to Jack, "Why'd you come after me?"

Jack answer with only slight hesitation, "You protected my sister and her family," he said, "The least I can do is do the same to you."

Nicole looked at Jack, "How'd you know I was in France?" she asked eyes narrowed.

"Uh…luckily guess?" Jack said rubbing his neck.

Nicole looked at Jack, but before she could say anything else, a doctor came in, "You're awake!" he said happily, "You certainly are a fighter. You didn't look like you'd make it to tonight, but it seems you out smarted science."

Nicole blinked. She wasn't supposed to make it to now? Then how-Nicole went wide eyed. Kim laughed nervously, "Um, doctor, is there any papers I need to fill out?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, but that can-" Kim pushed the doctor out of the room saying she'll do it now and slammed the door closed

Nicole glared at Jack, who flinched, "Did you know about this?" she asked.

Jack put his hands in front of him and shook his head, "I literally just found out from your cousin about five minutes ago!" he said quickly, "I didn't even know Manny did that!"

Nicole glared at her father out the window, "If you think I'm following your arrangement then you're out of your mind!" she yelled.

Jack floated back a few feet, not wanting to be near Nicole when she lost her temper, especially during the night. Manny sent a light on Nicole. Jack watched as Manny "talked" with his daughter. Nicole glared, "I don't care if he is the older brother of my best friend," she said and swung her arm making the light disappear, "You can't just decide who I fall in love with!"

"I second that," Jack stated causing Nicole to turn to him in shock, "I got enough of that with my mom. I don't need someone I don't know doing it."

Manny sent a light down on Nicole and she glared, "We do not!" she yelled.

"I don't speak light," Jack said, "What'd he say?"

"That we have a lot in common," Nicole said deadpanned.

"Where'd he get that?" Jack asked.

"Does it look like I have a manual of my dad?" Nicole asked.

Jack shook his head. Manny sent another light down on Nicole. Nicole went wide eyed, "Oh, that is low!" she yelled.

Jack opened his mouth, but Nicole cut him off, "You don't wanna know," she stated.

Manny suddenly sent a light in the center of the room. Jack blinked slightly confused, "Now what?" Nicole asked crossing her arms.

A picture appeared in the light. It showed Megan, Caleb, Claude, Jamie, Pippa, and Monty when they were still in elementary school. They were smiling as if they were playing some random game, "What's this about?" Nicole asked annoyed.

Nicole looked over at Jack and saw him smiling slightly, "They haven't been like that since Jamie's mother was killed," he whispered.

Nicole softened and looked at the picture, but then shook her head, "Well they may have went in different directions, but they were still friends at heart, otherwise Megan, Caleb, and Claude wouldn't have helped them so easily," she stated.

Jack nodded, "Those six are the brightest dots on the Globe," he stated, "Which is what makes them targets of Pitch's. I hope North and the others haven't run into trouble."

"I'm sure they're fine," Nicole stated, "Besides, you've trained Jamie to the point that, if he wanted to, he could easily make any bully pee themselves."

"Good point," Jack said, "That reminds me. When this whole thing is over with we did to start training Sophie."

The picture of Jamie and his friends had disappeared long ago and Manny was mentally face palming. _Man these two are dense…_ he thought _I practically gave them the answer as to why I chose them to be together and Guardians…_ Manny mentally sighed _well; at least they stopped fighting…_, "What are you talking about?" Nicole asked, "Sophie is fine the way she is." _Spoke too soon…_

Jack glared at Nicole, "Sophie needs to know how to protect herself," he stated.

Manny listened as the two argued which was better for Sophie _this could take a while for these two to figure it out…_

**A/N Me: *Stares at Anya as she drags the tied up Bunny***

**Bunny: Aren't ya gonna do somethin'!?**

**Me: I warned you to hide…Please R&R! Anya! Not in the closet! Untie him before I go get you-know-who…**

**Anya: *Goes wide eyed* You wouldn't…**

**Me: Try me *Crosses arms* I'd rather not have another Pitch uprise on my hands. *Bunny smiles* You can play with him AFTER Easter.**

**Bunny: What!? Oi!**

**Anya: YAY! *Unties Bunny and runs off***

**Me: *Looks at Bunny* I bought you three days. Find good hiding places.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay, I only have to work 5:30 to 9:30 today and I'm QUITTING one of my jobs! I can't take that place! So Friday is my last day of working two jobs, so the chapters should be coming sooner after Friday. Thanks to…Bunny…what are you doing?**

**Bunny: *Stops from building a safe house* What the heck does it look like?**

**Me: Okay…well, thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**Laken: *Giggles* Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**Mordmil: I figured it was time for some funny…I've left you guys hanging for so long, but don't expect it to last long. Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: *Smiles* Thanks for the review!**

**Katyuana: *Smiles* Thanks for the review!**

**ViviBright16: I've seen it, but I'm not a big fan. I don't even remember the character names. I do watch a lot of Anime though. I just like the meaning of Kishi and it was easy for me to remember the spelling. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystichawk: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**obsessive360: *Giggles* Bunny: What? Sophie's in trouble! Me: Anya… Bunny: *Goes back to making safehouse* Me: Thanks for the review!**

**AvengerSSB: Oh, their connection goes deeper. Just wait for later chapters.**

**accio gold: I did the same thing in high school. And no, Easter is far away in this story. It's more centered around Christmas, if any holiday. Thanks for the review!**

**PeachtreeAmuto: Bunny: *Sweat drops* I wonder if I bring Frostbite over here I'll get the fan girls off me…*Goes back to building safe house* Me: *Rolls eyes* Thanks for the review!**

**Eeyore1245: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**Okay, like I said, just wait till Friday. Bunny…isn't Easter tomorrow?**

**Bunny: Yeah, but I already got the eggs in the tunnels. This is just as important! Ya friend is nuts!**

**Me: You don't have to tell me that… I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Kim opened the door and mentally sweat dropped when Jack and Nicole were arguing over something. She picked up the name Sophie multiple times. Kim sighed, "If I can interrupt," Jack and Nicole turned to Kim, "The doctors said Nicole can go home in the morning. They want to makes sure everything's fine."

Nicole sighed and glared at Jack, who glared back. Kim sighed, "Jack, if you want to go tell the Guardians and everyone that Nicole's fine, then you can," she said, "Nicole's back at her full power."

Jack nodded, "Sounds good," he said, "I want to check on Jamie and Sophie anyway."

Kim smiled, "We should be at the airport by midmorning," she said.

"Forget that," Jack said, "As soon as I tell North that Nicole's okay he and Tooth will have the sleigh here by the time the sun rises."

Nicole groaned, "Just what I need," she stated, "More over protectiveness."

Kim sighed, "Alright," she said, "I guess we'll see you in the morning?"

"Don't hurry back," Nicole stated.

Jack smirked and Nicole raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, a snowball the size of Nicole's head fell on her. She yelped in shock, "FROST!" she yelled.

Jack chuckled before flying out the window as fast as the wind would take him. Kim tried to stifle her giggles, but some escaped her, "What's so funny?!" Nicole yelled at her distant cousin.

Kim didn't even try to hide her giggles now, "No-nothing," she said between giggles.

Nicole groaned and easily made the snow disappear, "I'm gonna kill him for that…" she stated.

"Well, to be fair," Kim said, "You were asking for it."

Nicole glared at Kim, "Oh shut up," Nicole said, "Who asked you?"

Kim shook her head. She had to admit. This was one of Manny's better choices in couples.

* * *

Jack flew into the Workshop and was shocked. He saw Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Megan, Caleb, and Claude playing like they did when they were kids. Literally, Megan seemed to have lost her temper, "Get back here!" she yelled anger clearly in her voice.

Jamie laughed along with his two best friends and the twins. Jamie suddenly looked up and stopped mid run, causing everyone to run into him because he was in front. With several yelps, the six teenagers fell to the ground. They laughed happily, even Megan. Jamie looked up and smiled, "Hey, Uncle Jack!" he yelled.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled and was in Jack face less than two seconds later, "How's Nicole?"

"She's fine," Jack said, "Doctor said she and her _distant_ cousin/guardian can leave in the morning."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tooth yelled then perked up, "Wait, morning!" Tooth flew off, "North!"

Jack sighed _and there she goes…_ "Uncle Jack!" Jack looked down and smiled at Sophie.

Jack glided down and picked Sophie up, "Hey Soph," he said, "Miss me?"

Sophie giggled and nodded, "How's Nicole?" she asked.

"She's fine," Jack said, "The night healed her."

"Yay!" Sophie said.

"Sophie!" Alice yelled, "Can we go play now? I'm bored!"

Jack put Sophie down, "Go play, but your bedtime is soon," Jack said.

Sophie groaned, but nodded. Jack then turned to Jamie and his friends, "I'm guessing since your moms are still here that you're staying here until this whole Pitch thing clears up?" he asked Pippa and Monty.

Pippa and Monty nodded. Jack turned to Megan, Caleb, and Claude, "And where do your parents think you are?" he asked.

"Staying over at Jamie's," Caleb said.

"Pippa for me," Megan said.

"Our parents couldn't say yes quick enough," Claude stated, "They apparently missed us handing out with Jamie, Pippa, and Monty more than we did."

Jack smiled, "Okay," he said, "But just to be on the safe side, I'm going to have Jamie walk you guys home after school until Pitch is down for the count again."

Megan, Caleb, and Claude nodded in understanding, "Good, North set up sleeping arrangements, right?" Jack asked.

"I'm staying with Pippa and her mom," Megan stated, "And the twins are with Jamie. They still have to be in the same room together…"

"Hey, it's not our fault our house only has two rooms!" Caleb yelled.

Jack smiled, "Okay," he said, "I still want all of you in bed by eleven. It may be the weekend, but I don't want you guys up all night."

"Yes, Uncle Jack," Jamie laughed.

Jack suddenly heard a crash. Jack winced; "I better go make sure North and Tooth haven't broken something trying to get the sleigh ready for Nicole…" he said and flew upstairs.

Once Jack was out of earshot, the whole group of teenagers smirked, "Think we can mess with Jack and Nicole tomorrow?" Monty asked smirking.

"If what Bunny and Tooth say is true, then it shouldn't be that hard…" Pippa put in then giggled, "Now's payback time…"

Jamie nodded in agreement. Monty, Megan, Caleb, and Claude shook their heads. Does denseness run in the family?

* * *

Nicole stared at the sleigh and Kim looked nervous, "You're out of your mind if you think I'm riding in that thing," Nicole stated.

"Oh, come on now, don't be a Bunny," North said then laughed at his own joke.

"I'd rather just take an airplane," Kim said nervously.

"No one's ever fallen off," Jack stated, "I let Jamie and Sophie on this thing. It's safe."

"Taking that from a 17 year-old prankster…" Nicole said, "I'd rather take my chances with Pitch."

Jack glared at Nicole, "I take Jamie and Sophie's safety extremely seriously," he stated.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Nicole, the sleigh is completely safe," Tooth said, "As long as North doesn't have sugar cookies, but I made sure he didn't."

Nicole groaned, "We aren't leaving this parking lot, unless it's by sleigh, are we?" she asked.

"Nope," Jack stated smirking.

Nicole grumbled, but got into the sleigh. Kim was more reluctant, but got in, "Buckle up!" North yelled.

Kim looked around, "There's no seat belts!" she yelled.

"That is just expression, HYA!" North yelled.

Kim yelled in fright and grabbed the side of the sleigh for dear life, "I should've taken the plane!" she yelled.

Jack laughed happily and stood on the wing of the sleigh. Nicole rolled her eyes at Jack's child-like nature, but was rather enjoying the flight. She mostly enjoyed her cousin's screams of terror every time North took a sharp turn. Nicole smirked at Kim _karma is sweet…_ she thought. Tooth was yelling at North to stop all the jerking around because of Kim and Nicole, but it only went in one ear and out the other.

Finally, North arrived back at the Workshop. Kim practically jumped onto solid ground, "Ground!" she yelled happily.

Nicole smirked at her guardian and calmly walked off the sleigh, "Remember this the next time you want to call my Artemis," Nicole stated.

Kim paled and Nicole chuckled. Bunny helped Kim off the ground, "Don't worry," he said, "Next time we'll take my tunnels. I hate flyin' too."

Kim nodded. Jack jumped off the sleigh, "Where's Jamie and Sophie?" he asked not noticing he landed beside Nicole.

"Still asleep I think," Bunny replied.

Jack sighed, "I told them not to stay up late," he muttered and went into the Workshop to wake said kids.

Nicole rolled her eyes, but followed him towards the Workshop. Tooth floated a few feet above the ground smiling, "They're so cute," she said once both Jack and Nicole were out of earshot.

"Too bad their both too dense to how much they actually have in common," Kim stated.

"I think Jamie and his friends have that covered," North said.

Tooth giggled. Sandy made a picture of the moon and a snowflake over it then drew a heart around it. North laughed happily. Suddenly, there was a crash and the elves came running in, "Elves underboot!" North yelled as he tried to dodge the elves.

* * *

Hours later, the elves had calmed down, but one-third of the toys had been destroyed. The yetis were now working overtime. North sighed, "We may just barely make it in time for Christmas," he said, "But I doubt very highly that I can leave the Workshop now."

Nicole sat on the Globe with a bored expression on her face, "We'll just have to handle Pitch ourselves, then," Tooth said.

Kim turned to Nicole, "No," Nicole stated already knowing what her cousin was going to say.

"But Nicole-"

"Shut up," Nicole said and jumped off the Globe, "The second you have Pitch do what he did to me then we'll talk," Nicole then went upstairs.

Kim sighed and turned to Jack, "What?" he asked.

Kim just gestured to Nicole with a "you know what" look. Jack glared at Kim, "Shut up," he said, "I have winter to bring. I'll see you later," he then instructed the wind to fly him anywhere but there.

Jamie sighed, "Wow…" he said, "That's just…"

"Like you and Pippa?" Caleb asked smirking.

Jamie glared fired at Caleb, "Bunny, boomerang…" he stated.

Caleb went wide eyed and took off like a bullet when Jamie grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs, "GET BACK HERE JOHNSON!" Jamie yelled.

Pippa had her arms crossed, "Was he really that stupid?" she asked.

"Well, he was telling the truth," Megan stated.

Pippa glared at Megan, "You are so luckily I don't know Martial Arts," she said.

Megan chuckled. Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Kim sweat dropped, "I think it does run in the family," Bunny whispered.

Tooth giggled as Jamie chased one of his friends. Monty and Claude were laughing at Jamie and Pippa. Suddenly, Sandy realized why Manny put Jack and Nicole together and what her center is. But when Sandy tried to get the Guardian's attention, they didn't notice him because they were laughing with Monty and Claude. Sandy shook his head.

**A/N Okay! That's this chapter! Does anyone have a guess of Nicole's center yet? Please R&R! I have to work tomorrow from 7am to 3:30pm so, I'll see what I can do with the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay, as it turns out. My other job didn't want me to come back, so I'm free this entire week! I didn't have time to write a chapter because, well, it was Easter. So, anyway, I'll have a lot of time to write chapters now. Thanks to the following people:**

**storygirl99210: Yeah, me too. Thanks for the review!**

**Katyuana: Thanks, I think so too. Thanks for the review!**

**Laken: *Giggles* it's kind of obvious what her center is, but thanks for the review!**

**toothfairy17: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**accio gold: Thanks for the review!**

**obsessive360: *Giggles* Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, not that many reviews. Maybe it was because it was Easter. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now it does have Japanese inside, but the meanings will be in the last A/N. I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack arrived in Japan and snow began to fall. Kids laughed and started saying things in Japanese, but Jack could easily understand them, "Snow!" was the most common word.

Jack smiled as he leaned on his staff while floating. A happy memory flashed into Jack's head.

_ "Jack!" six-year-old Olivia yelled running from the window, "Snow!"_

_ Jack smiled at his sister's excitement and followed her back to the window, "It's so pretty!" Olivia yelled._

_ Jack chuckled, "You're so easily amused," he said pulling her close to him, "You know; every snowflake is like a human being. Each is different."_

_ Olivia smiled, "Who makes the snow?" she asked._

_ Jack shrugged, "Don't know," he said, "I don't think anybody does."_

_ "Whoever does must be the coolest person ever," Olivia said not realizing her pun._

_ Jack chuckled, "Jackson! Olivia!" an older female voice yelled, "Dinner time!"_

_ Jack and Olivia left the window and entered the room where their mother and father were._

Jack sighed _I wonder if Olivia still thinks that…_ Jack shook his head and smirked, "Time for a little fun…" he said.

After a few minutes, Jack had snowball fights started all over Japan. Jack floated above Tokyo, "Well, Japan seems to be goo…" Jack trailed off when he heard crying of a little girl.

Jack's eyes narrowed and told the wind to bring the sound to him. Jack closed his eyes and followed the crying. Jack soon arrived at an old house. Jack landed on the porch and slowly opened the already opened door. Jack slowly walked towards the crying. Jack noticed that it wasn't just one person crying, it was two. Jack went to walk up the stairs, but they creaked loudly. Jack winced. He didn't want to scare the kids. Jack began floating upstairs and followed the softened crying. Jack entered a room and gasped softly, "Oh, my…"

Inside the room, were two crying children, no older than two-years-old, and several dead, bloodied bodies on the floor. Jack turned to the two children. They looked like twins, a boy and a girl. They both had dark black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Jack walked towards the children, but then stopped. They probably couldn't see him. Jack gripped his staff tightly before taking another step. The floor creaked and the twins looked up, fear overwhelming in their dark blue eyes. The girl said a broken sentence in Japanese that Jack understood as, "Who you?"

Jack's momentary shock soon passed and bent down to the two twins, "Shh," he whispered, "I won't hurt you," he said in Japanese, "Do you know what happened?"

The boy nodded and his body shook with his sister, "Who you?" the boy asked this time.

"Jack Frost," he said quietly, "Are you okay?"

The girl point to the dead people, "Mama, Papa, nii-sans **(1)**, and nee-chans **(2)** won't 'ake up," the girl said in Japanese.

Jack bit his lip nervously, "What are your names?" Jack asked.

"N-Nakamura Sakura," the girl said (**A/N: Need to know fact. The Japanese say their last names first.)**

"N-Nakamura Hikaru," the boy said.

Jack nodded, "Sakura-chan **(3)**," he said, "Hikaru-kun **(4)**, your family isn't going to wake up…" Jack was having difficulty saying this, "They…they're taking a _long _nap."

Sakura and Hikaru began crying again, "W-when 'ake up?" Hikaru asked.

Jack bit his lip, "Never…" he whispered, "No, no, don't cry."

Hikaru and Sakura began crying heavily, "Listen," Jack said causing the kids to look up, "Do you want Santa to bring you presents on Christmas?"

"Can he bring mama and papa back?" Hikaru asked.

"N-no…" Jack said then got an idea, "But we can go ask him," he had to get these kids out of here.

"You know Santa?" Sakura asked.

Jack smiled, "And the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman," he said, "Do you want to see them?"

Hikaru and Sakura looked at their dead family. Jack looked at them sadly, "Sakura-chan," Jack said, "Hikaru-kun, your family wouldn't want you here. They wouldn't want you to live in this," Jack held out his hand, "Come with me."

Sakura and Hikaru shrunk into themselves in fear. Jack closed his eyes, "Sakura-chan, Hikaru-kun," Jack whispered, "I promise, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Sakura and Hikaru hiccupped before running to Jack, crying. Jack hugged the twins, "Shh," he said, "Everything will be okay."

Jack scooped the twins up and began whispering comforting words in their native language before instructing the wind to take him to the Pole, but at a slow pace so not to frighten the twins. Sakura and Hikaru cried into Jack. Jack arrived at the Pole half an hour later, "Jack?" Tooth asked.

Jack ignored Tooth and flew upstairs, "I got a bad feelin'" Bunny said.

Jack entered the room where Nicole was, "What do you want Fro-what?" she asked.

"There family's been killed," Jack said in English, "They're Japanese."

Nicole stood up, "Why'd you bring them to me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I figured you'd know a thing or two about Japanese culture," Jack said, "I only know the language."

Nicole dropped her arms and sighed. She walked up to Jack and the twins and began to talk in Japanese, "It's okay," she said, "My name's Nicole."

Nicole looked at Jack as if asking for their names, "Sakura-chan and Hikaru-kun," Jack stated.

Said children looked at Jack at the sound of their names. Nicole looked at Sakura and Hikaru, "Sakura-chan, Hikaru-kun," she said, but stopped when they pushed themselves closer to Jack, "Great," she said in English, "They only trust you Frost."

Jack looked at Nicole then turned to the twins and began to speck in Japanese, "Nicole won't hurt you," he said.

Sakura and Hikaru shook their heads quickly. Nicole sighed, "Oh, I hate this," Nicole muttered in English before speaking in Japanese, "I'm Jack's wife."

Jack choked on his spit. Sakura and Hikaru turned to Nicole and relaxed, "Really?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much," Nicole said.

Jack glared at Nicole and Nicole glared right back, "Do you have any better ideas?" Nicole asked in English.

Jack opened his mouth before closing it. Nicole nodded, "No one here will hurt you," she said in Japanese, "Everyone here is Jack's family."

Sakura and Hikaru hiccupped. Sakura reached for Nicole. Nicole took Sakura into her arms, "Everything will be alright," Nicole said, but then suddenly glared at the door, "Are you going to make a habit of listening through the door?" she yelled in English.

"The heck…its day!" Bunny's voice came.

Jack sighed and hit his forehead. He knew the Guardians knew Japanese and that they would tell Jamie and his friends. He was _not_ going to hear the end of this.

* * *

Jack glared at his smirking nephew, "One word and you're grounded for a month," he said as he laid Sakura and Hikaru down for a nap.

Jamie laughed, "Karma is sweet," he stated.

Jack glared at Jamie, "Nicole only said that to get Sakura and Hikaru to trust her," Jack stated.

"Maybe…" Jamie said, "But you two are _technically_ engaged."

"Grounded…" Jack said through clenched teeth.

Jamie chuckled and left his uncle's room, "He gets that from you, you know," Nicole stated as she leaned on the wall.

"Shut up," Jack said, "Did you really have to say wife?" Jack turned to Nicole, "You couldn't have thought of anything else?"

"You think I _wanted_ to say that?" Nicole asked glaring, "I rather be tortured by Pitch then marry you."

Jack rolled his eyes and tucked the twins in, "Whatever," he said, "You watch them. I still have to finish bringing winter to Asia."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said, "Go."

Jack flew off before Nicole even said go. Nicole glared, "My father has lost whatever mind he has," she muttered.

Nicole looked at Sakura and Hikaru and her eyes narrowed, "Why…why do I sense power from these two?" she whispered to herself.

Sakura and Hikaru snuggled into their pillows and their faces twisted up in fear. Nicole walked over and began whispering comforting words into their ears in Japanese. Sakura and Hikaru relaxed. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed, "Why do I get the feeling this is dad playing Matchmaker?" Nicole muttered in English.

Nicole sighed and stood up, "I'll be right back," she whispered in Japanese.

Nicole left the room closing the door softly. Just as Nicole closed the door, flowers began to grow around the bed. Sakura stuck her thumb in her mouth unconsciously.

**A/N (1) Nii-sans: Big brothers**

**(2) Nee-sans: Big sisters**

**(3) -chan: An honor fic normally used with girls. Means nothing; just a way of showing respect.**

**(4) -kun: Same as number 3, but for boys.**

**Okay, so that's this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed and learned a little Japanese. I watch a lot of subbed Anime, so I learn a word or two… And for those of you who would like to know the meaning of the Japanese names here you go:**

**Kishi: Beach or seashore**

**Hikaru: Light or ray of light**

**Sakura: Cherry blossom**

**Please R&R! Hope you're enjoying this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, sorry for the long wait, but because of my new free time, the chapters just kept coming! I just kept writing and writing and just forgot to post…WHOOPS!**

**Bunny: Really? *Looks nervously at Anya* Hey…shelia…I got a surprise for you.**

**Anya: Really? What?**

**Bunny: *Pulls out random cute Anime boy character***

**Anya: *Squeals and locks boy in closet***

**Me: *Shakes head* Thanks to the following people:**

**WALRUSvsUSA: You're right, but –kun and –chan are also used with younger kids. Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: *Laughs nervously* You guys are going to hate me in later chapters…Thanks for the review!**

**Katyuana: Yeah, I was hoping so. Thanks for the review!**

**Laken: Really? I thought it was obvious…guess not…and he did, it was a month. Thanks for the review!**

**toothfairy17: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**koyboy: Okay 1: Thanks for the review. 2: I watched the video and I'm sorry, but I can't do that. It's just too dark for me to do. I liked the music, but I just can't write a story about that. Sorry.**

**Mai'shardstyle: *Blushes and faints* *Anya and Bunny look down* Bunny: Wow… Anya: *Giggles* If you didn't kill her with praise, she'd probably thank you for the review.**

**Kelly Hizuri: Anya? *Looks at Anya* What you change your name for? Anya: *Shrugs* I wanted to. Me: Oi…I'm still calling you Anya. Anya: Whatever…**

**Okay, you guys are lacking in in reviews lately. Do I need to start putting more cliff hangers? Well, the suspense starts back up in this chapter, so enjoy! I don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

"They've been asleep for the past hour," Nicole told Jack as they walked to the room, "But then again, are you surprised? Who could sleep with their family dead in the same room?"

Jack sighed and opened the door. Nicole and Jack froze, "What the-!" Jack yelled, "Bunny! Did you plant flowers in my room again!?"

"No! Why the heck would I do that when ya froze my Warren solid last time I did?" Bunny's voice came.

"Then why the heck does it look like spring puked in my room?!" Jack yelled over the railing.

Tooth flew up and looked in the room, "Pretty," she said, "But Bunny couldn't have done it. He's been with Sophie and Alice all day."

"Then how the heck are flowers growing in the North Pole?" Nicole asked deadpanned.

Everyone soon arrived in the room. Sophie and Alice giggled and ran into the room picking flowers, "Whoa…" Bunny said, "It does look like spring puked in here."

Jamie, Megan, Pippa, Caleb, Monty, and Claude entered the room, "Um, Uncle Jack," Jamie said, "There are more flowers around the bed than anything else."

"What?" North asked.

Nicole's eyes narrowed, "What does this mean?" Kim asked, "I thought the Spirit of Spring died years ago."

"Huh?" Jack asked, "There's a Spirit of Spring?"

Bunny hit his forehead, "Oi…yes," he said, "Haruhi **(1)** Haru **(2)**, she died about two centuries ago. Easter has been the start of spring since then."

Jack blinked, "How'd she die?" he asked.

"We don't know," Tooth said, "Manny just said she died protecting someone."

Kim went wide eyed and Nicole groaned, "I hate my dad right now…" she said.

"What?" Caleb asked.

Nicole gestured to the bed, "Meet Haruhi's children," she said.

Tooth gasped in realization, "Wait, but that would make them…"

"Half human," Nicole said walking over, "Like me."

Everyone turned to the kids on the bed, "This also explains Pitch's power up," Nicole said, "He was feeding off Sakura and Hikaru's fear of the dead family in the house. When immortals fear Pitch gets a serious power up."

"Oh dear," Heather said.

"Obviously, Pitch wasn't expecting Frost in Japan for a while, or else he would've moved them," Nicole stated, "That…or my father's playing Matchmaker…"

Jack narrowed his eyes at Nicole, "I'm going to pretend that last one isn't an option," he stated.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "So, these twins are the new Spirits of Spring?" Bunny asked.

"No…" Nicole said sarcastically, "Their mother was just the Spirit of Spring and they're the Spirits of Summer…honestly, do you have a brain at all?"

Bunny glared at Nicole _ya really are perfect for Frostbite…_ Nicole walked over to Sakura and Hikaru just as they started to wake up, "Nicole-sama **(3)**?" Sakura asked sleepily.

Nicole blinked slightly shocked by the honorific, but picked Sakura up. Jack did the same with Hikaru as he yawned, "I think I get what Manny's trying to do," Caleb whispered to his friends smirking.

"I'll go fix something for them to eat," Tooth said flying off.

Sakura was still sucking on her thumb as she lay on Nicole. Hikaru was rubbing his left eye as he lay on Jack. Jack and Nicole looked at each other as if asking what they do now. Kim sighed. Sakura and Hikaru may see them as adults, but they were just teenagers, "Why don't you two go down to the Workshop and see if the yetis can spare a few toys for the twins," she said.

Nicole and Jack shrugged in unison and did as Kim suggested, "Wow, they're blind," Jamie stated.

"You're one to talk," Monty said then flinched when Jamie glared at him, "Shutting up."

Sophie and Alice giggled, "Does this make Nicole our aunt?" Sophie asked.

"Not yet," North said, "But hopefully before you're an adult."

"And Sakura and Hikaru our cousins!" Sophie was getting excited.

"I guess so, ankle-bitter," Bunny said smiling at Sophie.

Sophie clapped happily, "Yay!"

Sophie began jumping up and down with Alice happily. Everyone smiled at the little girls.

* * *

Nicole and Jack watched as Sakura played with a Barbie doll and Hikaru played with a race car. Nicole and Jack both had their arms crossed, but they didn't really notice, "So, if we can keep Sakura and Hikaru happy, Pitch's power should go back to how it was before," Jack asked.

Nicole nodded, but didn't say anything. Jack sighed, "Nicole-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you," Nicole said, "You have no idea what I'm going through."

Jack closed his eyes, "I know," Jack said, "But I'm saying this from experience with Pitch. He'll still come after you even if you don't want anything to do with this," Nicole looked at Jack, "You being Manny's daughter only increases this."

Nicole looked away, "You think I don't know that?" Nicole asked, "But I can't hurt Kishi."

Jack sighed. He guessed her reasoning was justified. Besides, if they kept Sakura and Hikaru happy then they should be able to defeat Pitch just as easily as last time.

* * *

Pitch was throwing things around his lair yelling that he was so close to bringing both the Guardians and Manny's bloodline down for good. Kishi watched from the sidelines with an annoyed looked, "Master," Kishi stated in Japanese, "There's still a way for you to win. You're overlooking something."

Pitch froze, "I am?" he asked then smirked, "Please, go on."

Kishi pushed himself off the wall, "It was because of Jack Frost and his nephew and his friends that you were defeated last time, correct?" Kishi asked.

Pitch's eyes narrowed, but nodded, "Look at the big picture, Master," Kishi said, "There's a piece of the puzzle that can be used in your favor."

Pitch seemed to be in thought. Suddenly, Pitch's eyes widened and he chuckled lowly before he started full out laughing, "Kishi, my boy, you are evil," he said once his laugh was through.

Kishi leaned on the wall again, "That's the way you made me, Master," he said.

Pitch chuckled before he laughed out loud again and it went outside his hole again.

* * *

Nicole shivered along with Jack. Jack was shocked. He _never_ shivered. Nicole and Jack glanced at each other, "Something's about to happen," Nicole whispered.

"And it must be bad because _I_ shivered," Jack whispered back.

"Uncle Jack," Jack turned to Jamie, "I have a bad feeling about something."

Sophie was hiding behind her older brother and nodded in agreement. Nicole's eyes narrowed, "I don't like this," she stated.

"What's going on?" North asked walking up with the rest of the Guardians and friends.

"Something's going to happen," Jack said, "Something extremely bad."

"Worse than that Easter?" Tooth asked shocked.

Bunny shivered in remembrance, "Extremely," Nicole said, "_Jack_ shivered."

Sandy showed shock along with everyone else, "Oh dear," Jane said.

"Megan, Caleb, Claude," Jack said, "I don't care how you do it, but you need to get your families here. I'm not taking any chances."

Megan, Caleb, and Claude looked at each other than nodded. Sakura tugged on Nicole's white skirt. The teenager looked at the Spirit of Spring, "What wrong?" she asked in Japanese.

Hikaru walked up beside his sister, "Nothing to worry about," Nicole said; they could risk Sakura and Hikaru starting to fear.

Jack picked the twins up, "How about we go play a game?" he asked smiling.

Sakura and Hikaru smiled and nodded. Jack turned to Nicole and she nodded. Jack flew into his room, which was still covered in spring. Nicole's fingers gripped the sleeve of her shirt. Pitch was planning something. She just knew it. _Pitch_ Nicole thought with hatred.

**A/N Okay! The suspense has returned! Now…I'm just going to stay in Bunny's safe house until I feel I won't get killed for later chapters. *Runs into safe house.***

**Bunny: *Raises eyebrow* What'd you do shelia?**

**Me: Nothing… *Looks around nervously***

**Anya: *Narrows eyes* I know that look…what did you do…**

**Me: Uh…R&R for the next chapter! The more reviews equals the quicker I publish! *Boards up windows***

**Anya: Twins! What did you do?!**

**Me: Nothing! *Nervous* Um, here are the translations:**

**1: Haruhi: Spring day**

**2: Haru: Spring**

**3: -Sama: An honorfic used to show HIGH respect. Like a maid to their master.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Wow…okay, duly noted. If I want reviews, then I need cliff hangers. **

**Bunny: I'm sorta scared to know what you have planned…**

**Anya: Don't be…she's a big softy.**

**Me: Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**Katyuana: **** Thanks!**

**lolcentral101: Thanks!**

**Laken: *Laughs nervously* define good?**

**AvengerSSB: *Giggles* Thanks!**

**storygirl99210: Really? And you haven't figured out Nicole's center yet? I think you're feeling's broken.**

**obsessive360: You're going to hate me for the next few chapters…**

**TsukiJack: Thanks!**

**PeachtreeAmuto: *Sweat drops* Not even close…but way to go on how many greats!**

**toothfairy17: You…brought Jack… *Laughs nervously and runs into safe house and locks several locks* I'm dead…**

**WALRUS vs USA: Thanks!**

**Tigermike83: Thanks!**

**ashthetyto: I think everybody does.**

**Me: *Still cowering in safe house***

**Anya: *looks at Jack* I have a feeling she did something that's going to anger you.**

**Jack: Really?**

**Bunny: Things are nuts here Frostbite.**

**Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! Now…I need to make this winter proof *Starts building fires***

**Jack: Okay…you didn't kill Jamie or Sophie did you? *Eyes narrowed***

**Me: No! It's worse….**

***Jack, Bunny, and Anya start reading chapter***

Kishi roamed around with his naginata hidden by some dark powers Pitch gave him. He walked with his hands in his pockets. He ran his master's instructions over in head and mentally checked off what he'd already done. He walked into the woods of the town he was in. He mentally smirked when he heard a girl crying. He walked, but then froze at who he saw. He quickly hid behind a tree and waited. He peeked over the trunk of the tree. He saw two girls by a lake. One girl was crying and the slightly older girl was yelling at the other, but her voice was full of concern. The slightly younger girl wiped her brown eyes and nodded. The older girl nodded slightly and stood up with the younger girl's hands still in hers. The older girl hugged the younger before walking away.

Kishi smirked once the older girl was gone. The younger sat back on the grass and ran the blades through her fingers. Kishi walked up to her. The girl turned quickly, "Who are you? What do you want?" the girl asked in English.

Kishi smirked lightly and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, "Y-you can do that?" she asked shakily.

Kishi just nodded and held out his hand. The girl stared at his hand for a while before she hesitantly started to raise her hand. Her hand shook and she constantly started bringing it back, but then started reaching for it again. She did this process a couple times before she finally made it halfway to Kishi's hand, "Olivia!" the girl jumped.

She turned towards the voice behind her and when she turned back to Kishi, he was gone; "Olivia!" the girl turned and saw one of her friends walking towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Olivia trailed off and looked back where Kishi was, "I…missed my brother…" she finally said.

The boy sighed and sat beside Olivia, "Olivia," he said, "I may not have known Jack very well, but I know he died to save you. He wouldn't want you to be like this. Jack loved you Olivia and he showed that by saving you."

"But why?!" Olivia yelled tears starting to show again, "Why did he have to die? It was my fault! I should've died!"

"Olivia!" the boy yelled grabbing her shoulders, "This isn't your fault and it isn't Jack's. Anyone would've thought the ice would be thick enough; it was in the middle of winter. Olivia, please stop blaming yourself. You're making me and Nicole upset and I know for a fact that wherever Jack is, he's upset too."

Olivia looked at her friend, "Jeffery…" Olivia clung to Jeffery and began crying.

Jeffery ran his hand through Olivia's long brown hair, "It was no one's fault, Olivia," he whispered.

Jeffery looked up when he heard a twig snap and saw Kishi. Olivia looked too, "You…" Olivia said shocked.

"Who are you?" Jeffery asked confused.

"The offer still exists," Kishi said in broken English.

"Offer?" Jeffery looked at Olivia for an explanation.

"H-he said he could take me to see my brother…" Olivia said.

Jeffery went wide eyed then glared at Kishi and pulled Olivia towards him more, "I'm not letting you lay on hand on Olivia," he said.

Jeffery didn't like this guy. Call it a gut feeling, "I won't let you kill her," he stated in a final tone.

"Who said anything about killing her?" Jeffery and Olivia turned to Kishi in shock, "Your brother isn't dead."

Olivia gasped and sat up in shock, "B-but, he-he, the lake and…" Olivia was so confused.

"I can take you to him," Kishi said holding out his hand again, "Do you want that?"

Olivia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Jeffery put a hand on Olivia's shoulder, "If you want to take Olivia then you have to take me with you," he stated.

Jeffery really didn't like this guy. Kishi smirked, "That could work out just fine…" Jeffery pulled Olivia back slightly at Kishi's tone, "Do I take this as a yes?"

Olivia gripped the grass, "I…I want to see my brother," she said.

Kishi smirked. He grabbed Olivia's hand and yanked her up. Olivia yelped in pain slightly, "Hey!" Jeffery yelled and pulled Olivia back to him as he stood up and held her to him, "Don't touch her," he said, "Just take us to Jack."

Kishi chuckled, "Alright…" he suddenly began to glow black, "But you won't know anything in the future…"

"What?!" Olivia and Jeffery yelled, but were suddenly gone from the forest.

Olivia and Jeffery fell hard on the ground, "Ow…" Olivia moaned.

"Well," Olivia and Jeffery turned at the voice, "Don't you look like your brother…"

Olivia shook in fear when she saw Pitch, "W-who are you?" she asked.

Jeffery held Olivia close to him. Pitch chuckled; "Call me a friend of your brother's," Pitch smirked.

"Y-you know Jack?" Olivia asked.

"Know him?" Pitch laughed, "The little brat is reason I can't get what I want."

Olivia whimpered in fear and Jeffery pulled her close to him, "Who are you?" Jeffery asked with not much fear.

Pitch snorted, "Well, I see now where those brats get their bravery," he said, "And you may know me as the Boogieman."

Jeffery and Olivia went wide eyed. Pitch chuckled, "I loved your time period," he said, "So full of fear…"

Kishi walked up beside Pitch, "You…" Jeffery growled.

Kishi just smirked, "I promised you could see Jack," he said, "And you will…you'll see him finally die."

Olivia gasped, "No!" she yelled.

Pitch trapped Olivia and Jeffery to the wall with his nightmare sand. Olivia yelped in pain when she was slammed into the wall. Jeffery only winced. Olivia had tears flowing, "Please!" she yelled, "Don't hurt my brother!"

Pitch chuckled, "He's in my way of creating a new Dark Age," he said, "Kishi; send the message to our special Guardians."

Kishi nodded and disappeared. Olivia was crying and hiccupping at the same time, "Jack…" she whispered.

* * *

Jack flew in with Sakura and Hikaru sleeping in his arms, "Nicole," Nicole sighed and took Sakura from Jack's arms, "Thanks."

"Honestly," Nicole said moving Sakura into a more comfortable position, "Why do you always come to me? What's wrong with any of the actual mothers here? You've got at least five here, six if you count Kim."

Jack sighed, "Blame your dad on that one," he stated giving her a look.

Nicole groaned, "Let's just get them to bed," she said.

Nicole and Jack entered the spring covered room and set the twins on the bed, "I see you got over me quickly, Nicole," Nicole and Jack turned in shock and saw Kishi sitting calmly on the window, "Fall for winter, did we?"

Nicole's hands shook, "Kishi…" Nicole said softly.

Jack put both his hands on his staff ready to fight. Kishi moved to where he was standing on the floor and started walking towards Jack and Nicole. Jack had his winter powers glowing on his staff, "I strongly suggest you not come closer," Jack said.

Kishi smirked, "I'm just here to deliver a message," he said.

Jack's grip tightened on his staff, "What?" Jack asked.

Kishi smirked and walked towards the window and jumped on the window ceil before turning to Jack and Nicole still smirking, "Your sister is very beautiful…" Kishi then jumped down.

Jack went wide eyed along with Nicole, "Olivia!" Jack was off after Kishi faster than Nicole thought possible.

Nicole ran downstairs and slid down the railing on her feet, "Pitch has Olivia!" she yelled as she slid down.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled, the yetis even stopped working in shock.

Nicole flipped in the air when she reached the end of the railing, "North, I need to borrow the sleigh," she said already running towards the sleigh.

"Nicole!" Kim yelled, "It's not night!"

Nicole glared at Kim, "Does it look like I care?" she yelled, "All of you stay here. This mine and Jack's fight."

"Nicole!" everyone yelled, but Nicole was already gone.

**A/N Bunny: Wow… Frostbite, are you turning red?**

**Jack: *Shaking in anger and turns to Anya* What's her name?**

**Anya: Twins of the Earth…**

**Jack: YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH TWINS OF THE EARTH!**

**Me: *Yelps from inside the safe house* R&R before Jack kills me! Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Jack: LET ME KILL HER!**

**Bunny: I don't think so Frostbite. Do ya want this to go unfinished?**

**Anya: Besides, she wouldn't hurt anybody…she hates death.**

**Me: *Winces and laughs nervously***

**Anya: *Looks at me* What the heck did you do?**

**Me: Um…nothing… thanks to the following people!**

**Jack: WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! And no, but good guess. Is it really that hard to figure out?**

**lolcentral101: I am **_**so**_** dead in these next chapters…**

**RedHal: *Looks at Jack nervously* Um…it's not Jack I have to worry about…*Smiles nervously***

**ViviBright16: I'm dead in next chapters…WHY DID I DO THAT?!**

**Guest: Toothfairy? I think you forgot to log in…YAY PROTECTION, but they are going to want to kill me soon….**

**AvengerSSB: LOL! Hillary Duff? I haven't heard of her in a LONG time!**

**Katyuana: -_-'' You'll want to kill me soon…**

**Luna: Again, not Jack I'm worried about…**

**Kelly Hizuri: ANYA! Not funny…**

**Accio gold: Thanks for your concern…..**

**FrittzyCrazy: Really?! I'm about to get killed and you people are worried about chapters?!**

**obsessive360: I'm dead…I'm DEAD!**

**Guest: Thanks?**

**PeachtreeAmuto: Explanation soon, just not in this chapter.**

**WALRUSvsUSA: DON'T KILL ME!**

**Anya: *Looks at panicked me* Wow…she's really fear for her life. What did you do Twins?**

**Jack: So help me if you killed Jamie and Sophie…**

**Anya: Please, Twins couldn't kill someone if her life depended-**

**Me: *Laughs nervously***

**Anya: Twins…what did you do…**

**Me: NOTHING! NO ONE KILL ME!**

**Anya: TWINS! What did you do?!**

**Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

***All Guardians and Anya read chapter***

Jack followed Kishi easily. Jack knew this was a trap, but he didn't care. Olivia was in danger. Jack suddenly heard bells. Jack looked up and saw, "Nicole!" he yelled shocked, "What are you thinking?!"

"Olivia is my best friend just as much as she's your sister," Nicole yelled.

"That's not the point!" Jack yelled, "I can't protect you _and _Olivia!"

"Who said I was asking for you to protect me?" Nicole yelled, "This is about Olivia, not me!"

Jack glared, "Yes, but you forget that because of your dad I can't control my body when you're in danger?" he yelled still keeping up with Kishi easily.

Nicole glared at Jack, "I'm the same way," she yelled, "I would've wound up here anyway."

"You know what, forget it!" Jack yelled, "But we aren't taking the sleigh," Jack grabbed Nicole and held her bridal style, "Go home!" he yelled at the reindeer.

"Put me down Frost!" Nicole yelled.

"Do you honestly think the sleigh can fit in one of Pitch's holes?" Jack asked.

Nicole was silent, "I didn't think so," Jack said and followed Kishi.

Kishi finally jumped down a hole and Jack followed with Nicole still in his arms. Jack could hear Pitch laughing, "Pitch!" Jack yelled, "What have you done to my sister!?"

Pitch appeared in front of Jack and Nicole, "Oh, don't worry, Jack," he said, "I haven't done anything…yet," Pitch pointed to the wall.

Jack and Nicole turned and went wide eyed, "Olivia! Jeffery!" Nicole yelled.

"Nicole!?" Jeffery yelled shocked.

"Jack!" Olivia yelled scared.

Jack went to fly over to his sister but was thrown into a wall and Nicole was tossed to the floor. Jack hit the floor a few seconds after he hit the wall, "Jack!" Olivia yelled tears flowing, "Nicole!"

Nicole sat up, but was met with Kishi holding his naginata blade to her throat. Nicole gulped. She could easily get out of this, but she didn't want to hurt Kishi, "Nicole!" Jack yelled, but before he could save Nicole Pitch spoke up.

"One move and I kill your sister," Jack froze his movements, "Which will also cause little Jamie and Sophie to never exist."

Jack held his staff tightly, "Stand up," Kishi said to Nicole in Japanese.

Nicole stood up, but Kishi kept the long sword's blade at her throat. Olivia was crying while Jeffery was trying to break free of the nightmare sand, but was having no luck. Kishi forced Nicole to where she was standing beside Jack. Pitch chuckled and walked up to the two teenagers, "Well, this was easy," Pitch said, "To think. The way to defeat you two was threaten the one person you two care so much for."

Jack growled, "You have us," he said, "Now let my sister go."

"Jack…" Olivia said tearfully, "No…"

Pitch chuckled, "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Pitch asked, "No, as long as I keep them both here then you can't do anything _and_ those two brats have a chance of not existing which means, you'll never defeat me."

Jack gripped his staff tightly, "I won't let you," he growled.

Pitch chuckled, "Kishi," he stated.

Kishi quickly swung his long sword above his head like a fan and used the blade to break Jack's staff in half, "AH!" Jack fell to the ground in pain.

"Jack!" Olivia and Nicole yelled.

Jack was holding his stomach in pain and gasping for breath, "Hmm," Pitch said, "Well, it seems that however your staff is broken depends on how much pain you feel."

Kishi held the blade to Nicole as she went to bend down towards Jack. Nicole froze. Jack was gasping in pain and reached for his broken staff shakily, "Ah, ah, ah," Pitch kicked the pieces away, "Can't have that."

"Jack!" Olivia was crying heavily.

Suddenly, Jack collapsed unconscious, "Jack!" Nicole, Olivia, and Jeffery yelled.

Pitch laughed, "Finally, Frost is dead," he said.

"NO!" Olivia screeched tears flowing faster, "Jack! Jack! JACK!"

Nicole's body acted on its own. She swept Kishi off his feet and kicked him right into Pitch. Pitch and Kishi hit a wall. Nicole was shocked that she did that, but her body moved despite her shock. She bent down to Jack and found him _sweating_. Nicole began to panic, "Jack!" she yelled.

"Aw," Pitch stood up, "Isn't this cute."

Nicole turned to Pitch, but her hand touched Jack forehead on its own. Jack's head began to glow white, but he was still sweating. Pitch stood up with Kishi, "How sweet," Pitch said, "But you only stalled the inevitable. Jack Frost will die."

Nicole glared at Pitch, "Kishi," Pitch said causing the teen to turn to him, "Lock them up and get rid of the staff."

"Let Olivia and Jeffery go Pitch," Nicole said.

Pitch pretended to think, "Hmm, no," he said, "But how about I let you four stay together?"

Nicole suddenly felt the ground disappear. Nicole yelped in shock as she fell. Nicole landed on her stomach and, not even a second later, the unconscious Jack, and Olivia and Jeffery landed on top of her, "Oof! Get off!" Nicole yelled, "I'm human right now! I need to breathe!"

Olivia and Jeffery quickly got off their friend. Nicole sat up and coughed heavily and was gasping for air, "Oh, that hurt," she said.

"Jack…" Olivia was hovered over her unconscious older brother, "Jack?" she shook him, "Jack!"

Nicole placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder, "He won't wake up for a while," Nicole said, "His staff connects him to his powers. When Kishi broke it, it broke him inside."

Olivia was tearing up, "He looks…different," Jeffery said.

Nicole sighed, "Jack is now Jack Frost," she said, "He is literally winter."

"Jack…makes winter?" Olivia asked.

Nicole nodded, "And as you can see, he's sweating," Olivia and Jeffery looked at Jack, "Jack is winter; it's bad if he gets hot."

Olivia whined, "Jack…" she said as tears peeked her eyes.

"Don't worry," Nicole said, "Jack's strong willed. He won't give up so easily."

Jeffery pulled Olivia towards him and she cried into him. Nicole looked up, "Once night comes, I should be able to get us out of here," she said, "But I have a feeling Pitch already thought of that."

"B-but, Jack needs help," Olivia said sadly.

Jack's breathing was shallow. Nicole's heart tightened. Nicole pulled her long sleeve down and began dabbing Jack's forehead. Jack groaned in pain causing Nicole to pull away, "Jack?" Nicole asked.

Jack groaned in pain again before opening his eyes slowly, "N-Nico-le?" Jack asked weakly.

"Jack!" Olivia yelled worried.

Olivia moved to Jack's line of vision, "O-Ollie?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Olivia began to tear up, "I'm so sorry! This is my fault!"

Jack tried to sit up, but then gasped in pain, "Jack!" Olivia yelled.

Nicole caught Jack as he fell back down, "Ollie, why would you think…" Jack winced in pain.

Nicole's body acted halfway on its own as she began dabbing Jack's sweaty forehead again. Olivia began to tear up, "That boy…he said he could let me see you again," she said then began crying, "I'm sorry. It's my fault! Just like with the lake!"

"Olivia!" Nicole and Jeffery yelled.

Jack groaned as he sat up, "Olivia," Jack said seriously.

Olivia looked at Jack in shock. Jack hardly used her full name and he was _never_ serious, "Olivia, this isn't your fault," Jack took a deep breath to continue, "Pitch tricked you. That's what he does. And the lake wasn't your fault. I knew the risks of saving you," Jack took another deep breath, "But you're my little sister. I died because I love you. Besides, as you can see, I'm not dead."

Olivia wiped her eyes, "Jack…" Olivia said still upset, "But you're hurt…"

Jack groaned and Nicole dabbed Jack's sweaty forehead, "That wasn't your fault," Jack said hoarsely, "Pitch has been after me since I defeated him seven years ago. If anything," Jack coughed lightly, "It's my fault you're in danger. You, Jamie, and Sophie…" Jack groaned in pain.

"Okay," Nicole said sternly, "No more talking for you."

"Who are Jamie and Sophie?" Jeffery asked.

Jack opened his mouth, but shut it when Nicole shot him a look, "Jamie and Sophie Bennett," Nicole said, "They're your descendants of this time; both of yours."

Olivia and Jeffery went wide eyed, but Nicole didn't really notice because Jack was sweating and breathing shallowly, "So, Jeffery and I…" Olivia blushed.

Nicole sighed, "Honestly," she said, "I'm an immortal human and _that_ shocks you?"

Jack chuckled lightly, but then winced, "What did I say about talking?" Nicole asked.

Jack glared at Nicole, but then started coughing, "Jack…" Olivia felt so helpless.

Jack sent Olivia a soft look and small smile, but it quickly disappeared into a look of pain. Nicole wiped Jack's brow again, "Will Jack be okay?" Olivia asked Nicole.

"I think…I don't know," Nicole said, "I honestly don't. I think as long as I can touch him he should be fine."

"Is that one of your powers?" Jeffery said, "You never gave us a list."

Nicole sighed, "Kinda," she said, "It's complicated."

Jack groaned and more sweat began to pour down his forehead. Olivia became more worried, "Dang it…" Nicole said and wiped Jack's forehead again, "I don't think the power's working because I don't have mine at the moment."

"What is the power?" Olivia asked worried for her brother.

Nicole sighed, "You know that my dad's the moon, right?" Olivia and Jeffery nodded, "Well, he's also the head immortal, the Zeus if that helps."

"Wait, so that makes you like…a princess," Olivia said, "I'm friends with a princess…"

"Back on topic…" Nicole said sending Olivia a look, "This means that my dad picks who the immortals marry," Nicole said, "When he chooses the couple they develop powers that revolve around them. Just to name a few: their bodies act on their own when their partner is in danger and when one touches the other when they're extremely hurt then the unharmed partner's powers get transferred to the other and holds their life until their powers can heal them," Nicole sighed, "Jack and I are a couple that my dad chose."

Olivia gasped softly, "But that doesn't mean we like each other," Nicole stated, "So don't be going "I told you so""

Jack looked at Nicole confused, "Okay, this explains your worry for Jack," Jeffery said, "Next question: why didn't you attack that boy before Jack got hurt?"

Nicole closed her eyes and looked away. Jack wrapped his arm around his stomach as he tried to sit up, "Frost…" Nicole said warningly.

Jack fell back down into Nicole's arms, "Nicole and Kishi…have a past," Jack said between gasps for air.

"What did I say about talking?" Nicole almost yelled, "Do you want to die?"

Jack glared at Nicole, "Pitch tricked her," Jack winced, "He made Nicole believe he killed him."

"Quit talking you idiot," Nicole said, "You probably have some severely broken ribs."

Jack glared at Nicole, "I don't like keeping things from my sister," Jack coughed, "So if you won't tell…I will."

"Wait, Kishi," Olivia said, "Wasn't that the boy you said you met in Japan?"

Nicole sighed, but nodded, "Yes," she said, "Kishi is the boy I met. I…we…we fell in love," Olivia went wide eyed in realization, "Pitch tricked me and made me believe he killed him, but he didn't. Now he's done something to him and turned him against us. I didn't attack because…" Nicole trailed off.

"You still love him," Olivia said, "Oh Nicole…"

Nicole continued to constantly wipe Jack's brow while Jack unconsciously leaned into Nicole's arms. Olivia sat beside Nicole and looked at her brother sadly, "Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked.

Nicole sighed, "I don't know," she said, "I honestly don't know much about Jack's powers. All I know is he brings and creates winter and his staff is what he uses to connect to his power. I guess his staff is a part of him. When Kishi broke it, it must have done Jack sever bodily harm. Like Kishi literally cutting into him."

Jack's breathing was shallow and he looked at his sister, "Jack…" Olivia said heart broken.

Jeffery came over held Olivia to him, "Everything will be okay, Olivia," he said.

Olivia hiccupped. Nicole ran her fingers through Jack's snow white hair, "Jeffery's right, Olivia," Nicole said, "Jack has family like friends. Once they realize something had to have gone wrong they'll come."

"I hope they get here before it's too late," Olivia said and grabbed Jack's warmed hand, "I don't want to lose my brother again."

Jack looked at Olivia with half-lidded eyes for a few seconds before closing again. Jack's head fell into Nicole's arm as he tried to not fall asleep.

**A/N Everyone: *Shocked beyond belief***

**Me: Um…DON'T KILL ME, but it gets worse…**

**Jack: What!?**

**Me: R&R! DON'T KIL ME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Anya: And here I thought you liked Jack…**

**Me: *Blushes* Shut up! Thanks to the following people:**

**ViviBright16: *Sweat drops***

**bedtime2000: Thanks!**

**FrittzyCrazy: AHHHHHH!**

**Luna: Thanks!**

**ashthetyto: Uh, no, she can't or Jamie and Sophie won't be born, remember.**

**storygirl99210: Thanks?**

**Katyuana: Be my bodyguard! 'Cause it gets worse….**

**XphiaDP: It's not just the Guardians…**

**MidnightWolf191: Thanks!**

**AvengerSSB: I did too. I just haven't heard her name in a while.**

**PeachtreeAmuto: Sure…let's go with that.**

**obsessive360: Uh, nope. There's going to be lots of shockers NEXT chapter.**

**accio gold: Thanks so much for your concern…**

**ClearBear: I need help…**

**Jack: Can I please kill her?**

**Anya and Guardians: Not yet!**

**Jack: *Huffs***

**Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians and shockers will appear NEXT chapter.**

Nicole's appearance changed to her nightly appearance and Jack was glowing white. Jack looked at Nicole. His breathing was still shallow, but it was slightly better, "I'm going to try and get us out of here," Nicole said, "North probably has something that can help him."

"I wouldn't," Nicole looked and saw Kishi standing there with the two pieces of Jack's staff, "If you even try and escape…I completely destroy what's left of Jack Frost's life."

Olivia gasped, "Kishi…" Nicole said softly.

Kishi glared at Nicole and tightened his grip on Jack's staff. The teens heard a slight crack. Jack yelped in pain and started gasping for air, "Jack!" Olivia yelled tearfully then turned to Kishi, "Please! Stop it! Don't hurt my brother!"

"Do we have an understanding, Nicole?" Kishi asked.

Nicole looked at Kishi, "Kishi, what did Pitch do to you?" she asked brokenly, "You never wanted to hurt anyone."

Kishi glared at Nicole and tightened his grip on the staff causing a louder crack. Jack yelled in absolute pain, "Jack!" Olivia, Nicole, and Jeffery yelled.

Kishi dropped the now three pieces of the staff onto the floor. Jack groaned in pain and was breathing heavily. Olivia was crying and she turned to Kishi, "Nicole said you loved her!" she yelled, "Why are you hurting my brother?! I'm her friend!"

Jeffery grabbed Olivia's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Nicole kept her hands on Jack's forehead as she turned to Kishi, "Kishi, stop this!" she yelled in Japanese, "I've had enough death! I watched Olivia, Jeffery, and you die! I don't want to see anymore! Please!" Nicole was actually tearing up, "I saw my own mother die! You can relate to that, Kishi. You hated death, what did Pitch do to you!?"

Kishi placed his foot over the large piece of Jack's staff, "Do you want to push it, Nicole?" Kishi asked.

"No!" Olivia yelled, "No more! Please!"

"Kishi!" Nicole yelled her tears breaking free.

Kishi stomped on the piece of wood breaking it. Jack cried out it pain holding his stomach. Olivia screeched as tears flowed down. Jeffery pulled Olivia's face into his chest to try and block to view of her brother in pain, but he couldn't block his screams of pain. Jack was breathing heavily and was sweating more than a person in the desert. Nicole was crying, full blown crying.

_"You protected my family," Jack said, "The least I could do was do the same to you."_

_ "Olivia!" Nicole grabbed her best friend just before she jumped in the freezing lake, "Don't!"_

_ "Nicole!" the Guardians yelled._

_ "Nicole!" Kishi yelled and pushed Nicole out of the way of a wild driver._

_ Kishi held Nicole close to him as Nicole tried to catch her breath. Nicole looked at Kishi, "Are you alright?" he asked in Japanese._

_ Nicole nodded and looked into Kishi's dark blue eyes, "Yeah, thanks," she said then laughed, "Would you believe I'm not a morning person?"_

Nicole went wide eyed and looked at Kishi, "Kishi…you're not Kishi…" Nicole whispered.

Kishi raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" he asked, "Because I believe I am."

Nicole wrapped her hand around Jack's arm, "No…" she said, "You're not…"

Kishi was shocked when Nicole gently set the panting Jack on the ground and stood up, "Kishi had dark blue eyes," she said glaring, hard, "You're a copy that Pitch made to trick me again!"

The Kishi copy backed away. Nicole was _beyond_ angry, "I can't believe," Nicole began to glow white, "I let him trick me AGAIN!"

Nicole sent her power at the fake Kishi and sent him straight through the wall. Nicole quickly wiped her eyes, "PITCH!" she yelled, "You're going to pay for this! ALL of this! Do you hear me? You are dead the minute I see your stupid, pale face!"

Nicole let her power fade when she didn't feel Pitch or the fake Kishi's presence in the hole anymore. Nicole growled before turning back to the small group. Nicole quickly ran over to Jack, who was barely breathing, "Jack…" Olivia began to crying.

"Jeffery," Nicole said, "Get the staff."

Jeffery quickly grabbed the staff and ran back over to his friend. Nicole took the four pieces and looked at them hopelessly. Suddenly, a hole opened up. Nicole pulled Jack towards her, but soon relaxed when Bunny popped up. Bunny's eyes widened, "The bloody heck!" Bunny yelled, "North! Jack's hurt! Bad!"

"What!?" Tooth flew out and gasped, "Jack!"

North and Sandy came out next and were quickly followed by Jamie, Sophie, and their friends, "Uncle Jack!" Jamie and Sophie yelled.

Nicole held up Jack's staff and the group gasped, "Pitch," was all Nicole said.

"I'll rip his head off!" Tooth yelled, "Jack! Jack, can you hear me?"

Jack's eyes opened halfway, "To-oth?" he asked.

"Uncle Jack," Sophie said tearfully.

Jack went to reach for Sophie, but went unconscious, "Jack!" Olivia yelled crying.

"Into the tunnels!" Bunny yelled.

Nicole put Jack on her back and started floating, "North," Nicole gestured to Olivia and Jeffery, "Olivia."

North nodded and led the two teens into the tunnels. Bunny was the last to enter the tunnels and the opening closed behind him leaving a flower.

* * *

"Please tell us Uncle Jack's okay!" Jamie yelled when the Guardians finally came downstairs.

"We…we don't know," North said sadly.

Olivia burst into tears and Jeffery quickly pulled her to him, "Jack's staff is completely shattered," Tooth said sadly, "And he's not holding up very well."

Sophie fell to her knees and began crying. Jamie quickly pulled his sister to him, "Where's Nicole?" Kim asked.

"With Jack," Bunny said, "She's trying to fix the staff, I think."

Everyone looked upstairs with worried, sad looks.

* * *

Nicole cried out in frustration and threw the pieces of the staff to the ground. She covered her face with her hands not wanting to look at the unconscious, wired Jack. _I can't believe I let him trick me again! Now someone else is going to die because of it!_ Nicole lifted her face and saw her hands were wet _what the…am I crying?_ Nicole felt tears flow down her face _why am I crying?_ Nicole wiped her eyes, but the tears just kept coming _why the heck am I crying?! I don't care about Frost like that!_

"_Nicole," Nicole turned to Jack, "Thank you."_

"_Thank you for protecting, not only my little sister, but also my family," Jack said, "I truly am grateful."_

"_Nicole!" Jack flew into the hole just as it closed. _

_Jack growled lowly in his throat, "Nicole, whether she likes it or not, is to be a Guardian," _

"_You protected my sister and her family," Jack said, "The least I can do is do the same to you."_

_Kishi quickly swung his long sword above his head like a fan and used the blade to break Jack's staff in half, "AH!" Jack fell to the ground in pain._

Nicole shivered as Jack's screams of absolute pain replayed in her mind. Nicole grabbed her head _I can't actually love this frozen Popsicle! It's just not possible! I don't love him!_ Suddenly, Nicole began to glow white, along with her eyes. Nicole spotted a man with long silver hair and bright violet eyes standing in front of her, "Dad?" Nicole asked shocked.

Manny held out his hand, "Nicole, come with me," he said, "There's something you need to see."

Nicole hesitated before grabbing her father's hand.

**A/N Jack: THE HECK?!**

**Me: *Yelps* At least I didn't kill Olivia!**

**Jack: Not the point! Why the heck am I having to die?**

**Me: Uh… *Smiles nervously then yells in fright when Jack charges at the safe house***

**Bunny: Hold it Frostbite *Bunny grabs Jack* she can't write the next part if you kill her.**

**Jack: *Groans* Fine!**

**Anya: R&R for the next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Okay, sorry for the long wait, but school got a little complicated. Okay, thanks to the following people:**

**MidnightWolf191**

**PeachtreeAmuto**

**ViviBright16**

**storygirl99210**

**Katyuana**

**WALRUSvsUSA**

**AvengerSSB**

**obsessive360**

**accio gold**

**Kelly Hizuri**

**Laken**

**Dude**

**Luna**

**ShadeKitteh301**

**RobinGirlWonder**

**Okay, trying to make this short. I don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

Nicole was blinded by a white light. When she was able to see again, she found herself floating above Japan, 300 years ago. Nicole was confused, "What are we doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Just watch," Manny said.

Nicole looked down and went wide eyed, "Kishi…the real Kishi," she whispered.

Suddenly, nightmare sand shot towards him, "No!" Nicole heard her voice yell.

Nicole glared at her father, "You brought me here to watch him die?!" she yelled.

Manny shook his head, "Watch…" he said softly.

Kishi noticed the nightmare sand a few seconds too late, "Look out!" Kishi was suddenly pushed out of the way by…

"Jack?" Nicole whispered shocked.

Jack looked at Kishi, "Are you okay?" he asked in English.

Kishi held his head, "Yeah I think," he said in broken English and looked at Jack, "Who are you?"

Jack hesitated, "I honestly don't know," he said, "The moon told me my name was Jack Frost, but you're the first person I've been able to talk to and touch…"

Kishi was shocked, but it soon disappeared and smiled, "Thanks for saving me," he said.

Jack nodded and stood up with Kishi, "You should probably get home," Jack said.

"Yeah," Kishi smiled and turned around, "Thanks again."

Nicole was shocked, "Kishi never…Jack…saved him…but, I don't, I don't understand," she told her father.

"Nicole," Manny said, "You and Kishi both knew you couldn't be together," Nicole looked down, "Kishi knew this and was able to move on…"

"He…he did?" Nicole asked.

Manny nodded, "There's something else you need to know," he said.

Nicole looked at her father confused, "Kishi survived and managed to find someone almost like you were before you thought he died," Manny said.

Nicole nodded and watched as her father made a family tree appear. She saw Kishi and a girl she assumed he married appear and a boy under them, "Where are you going with this?" Nicole asked.

Manny "clicked" on Kishi's son and a scene appeared before Nicole, but Manny wasn't there, "Dad?" Nicole called.

Confused, she watched the scene. She saw Kishi's son, about 18-years-old, walking in the woods. Nicole followed him, knowing he wouldn't be able to see her. What did her father want her to know? Suddenly, Nicole came to a complete halt, "No…way…" Nicole whispered.

"Haruhi," a girl about 19 turned and smiled.

"Yuki," Haruhi said.

Nicole backed away, "Kishi's son…and Haruhi Haru…but that would make Sakura and Hikaru…"

"Kishi's grandchildren," Manny said appearing in front of his daughter.

Nicole noticed the scene was gone, "And Yuki could see Haruhi because…of me and Kishi…" she said then looked at her father, "You planned all of this…"

"No," Manny said, "Actually, I didn't."

Nicole was confused. Manny sighed, "To be honest, I wasn't planning on putting you together with someone, you're my little girl," Nicole gave her father a deadpanned look and he sweat dropped, "It's true!" he yelled, "But when I saw how Jack died to save his little sister, your best friend…that's when I decided; that's when all this started."

Nicole looked at her hands and found them shaking, "It doesn't matter," Nicole said, "Jack's dying…"

Manny sighed, "Artemis," Nicole glared at her dad, "There's a way to save Jack," Nicole went wide eyed, "But…you may not like it," Nicole's eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

Manny whispered something in his daughter's ear. Nicole's eyes widened, "Heck no!" she yelled.

Nicole was blinded by the light again. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself back in Jack's room. Nicole suddenly flew downstairs, "Nicole?" Monty asked.

Nicole scooped Sakura and Hikaru up and floated in the air with them. The twins yelped, "Nicole-sama?" Sakura asked confused.

"Uh…Nicole?" Jamie asked, "What are you doing?"

Nicole ignored everybody and looked at Sakura and Hikaru. Her heart stopped when she saw their eyes. They were just like Kishi's. Nicole floated down and set the twins down, "I can't believe this…" she said softly.

"Nicole?" Tooth asked worried.

"Kishi…Jack…Haruhi…" Nicole was in shock.

"Uh, full sentences please, shelia," Bunny said.

"Jack saved Kishi from being killed by Pitch, he just didn't know it," Nicole said, "Kishi had a son who…who…" she turned to the confused Sakura and Hikaru.

"Oh…" everyone said then went wide eyed, "Oh!"

Nicole held her head, "Dad showed me all this," she said and grabbed the wall to steady herself, "Why is he just now showing me this?!"

Everyone winced. Nicole suddenly flew back into the room, "Do you think Nicole's father told her how to save my brother?" Olivia asked.

"Possibly," North said, "We can only wait and hope."

* * *

Nicole walked over to Jack on his bed. Jack's eyes opened slowly, "Ni-Nicole?" Jack asked weakly, but then winced in pain.

"Jack…" Nicole gripped the sheets of the bed, "You saved Kishi…"

Jack blinked slowly, "Huh?" he whispered weakly.

"It wasn't long after you were born as Jack Frost," Nicole said tearfully, "He was the boy who you could touch."

Jack's eyes widened slightly, "That was-" Jack winced.

Nicole just nodded, "My dad showed me a few things," she said, "That was one of them. The other thing was that…Kishi moved on and had a son," Jack looked at Nicole confused, "Jack…Kishi's son is Sakura and Hikaru's father."

Jack went wide eyed, but groaned in pain, "Nicole…" he whispered in pain.

Nicole bent down so she could look at Jack in the eyes. Jack saw Nicole's slightly reddened eyes, "Nicole…" he said weakly.

Nicole grabbed Jack's hand, "Jack…thank you," she said, "You protected Kishi when I couldn't."

Jack looked at Nicole softly. Nicole felt Jack's temperature going up. Nicole's heart sped up. Nicole looked at Jack as his eyes were only halfway open, "Jack?" Nicole asked, "Jack, stay awake."

Jack looked at Nicole with sad eyes before they closed, "Jack?" Nicole whispered, "Jack!"

Nicole looked outside and saw snow starting to melt, "No…" Nicole whispered and began to cry, "Jack…"

Nicole gripped Jack's hand tightly, "Jack…" Nicole looked at Jack _why is it that you always realize your feelings when it's too late?_ Nicole thought sadly _Jack saved Kishi, he protected my best friend, he protected me… He cared about me when I was cold and mean to him._

Nicole looked at Jack, "Jack…" her hand tightened on his, "I'm sorry…" Nicole's tears were pouring down her cheeks, "Jack…" Nicole placed her free hand on Jack's cheek and leaned down.

**A/N That's this chapter! I now have to go and get this school stuff sorted out… Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Okay, FINALLY got that school stuff (sort of) sorted out. Since you guys pretty much said the same thing in reviews here's the answer: Here's your next chapter! May not be as fast as you wanted, but at least I got it… Thanks to the following people:**

**MidnightWolf191**

**storygirl99210**

**AvengerSSB**

**Luna**

**Katyuana**

**obsessive360**

**RobinGirlWonder**

**ShadeKitteh 301**

**accio gold**

**Laken**

**Mystichawk**

**RedHal**

**WALRUSvsUSA**

**LiviahEternal**

**ClearBear**

**Okay, the only reason I didn't reply to all of you because just putting all your names down took up a page! *Faints***

**Anya and Guardians: Huh…**

**Anya: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Rise of the Guardians! I'll get the bucket…**

"North!" Bunny yelled from a window, "The snow's melting!"

Tooth gasped. Olivia fell to her knees crying along with Sophie. Jeffery and Jamie tried to comfort them, but were also hurting inside. Jamie fought back his tears for his sister's sake. Pippa hurt for Jamie and Sophie; first their mother and now their uncle. Megan was crying into her father while Alice was crying into Sandy. The yetis had stopped working and bowed their heads. Sakura and Hikaru were in the arms of Megan and Caleb and Claude's mothers and were confused as to what was happening, but they knew it was something bad. The entire room was mostly filled with tears, "Jack!" Olivia yelled through her tears.

Suddenly, a light came from Jack's room, "Jack!" Tooth yelled and flew towards the room.

Tooth gasped softly as she floated in the doorway. Everyone soon joined Tooth in the doorway and just caught Nicole leaning back from Jack's face with tears, "Nicole…" Olivia said sadly.

Nicole looked at the group and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Olivia walked over to her best friend. They both had tears flowing. Olivia hugged Nicole and fell to the ground with Nicole. Both girls held each other close crying into each other. Finally, Tooth couldn't hold back and she cried into her hands. Pippa also couldn't take it anymore and cried into Jamie with Sophie. Jamie held his best friend and sister close, but also had a few tears fall. Kim wanted to kill Pitch herself. Nicole just found out about Kishi and accepted her feelings for Jack and Pitch had to go and kill him. Why couldn't Nicole just be happy for once in her life? Bunny tried to hold back his own tears. He and Jack my fight a lot, but that's what normal brothers did, right? Sandy ran his hand through Alice's hair as she continued to cry, "Jack…" everyone said sadly.

The sun slowly rose and Nicole changed to her human appearance, but no one really noticed. They were all mourning the loss of Jack Frost, "Jack was truly the best Guardian out of all of us," North said softly.

Jeffery went over to his two friends and sat beside Olivia. Olivia looked at Jeffery with teary eyes, "I'm sorry, Olivia," he said.

Olivia threw herself at Jeffery and he held her close. Kim walked over and held her still crying cousin, "I'm so sorry, Nicole," Kim said softly.

Suddenly, a faint moan was heard. Nicole turned so quickly that it shocked Kim that she didn't whiplash. Nicole and Olivia ran over to the bed, "Jack?" Olivia asked hopeful.

Jack's eyes twitched before slowly opening, "Jack!" Olivia yelled and hugged her brother crying, "Jack!"

Jack blinked weakly and stared at the group, some of which were still crying, "Who died?" Jack joked weakly.

Nicole was shaking, "Idiot…" she whispered before pouncing on him, "Don't even joke about that!"

Jack was confused, "Uncle Jack!" Sophie soon joined the group hug crying.

* * *

"So, how am I alive if you said I died?" Jack asked as he tried to sit up, but fell back down.

"I say don't question it," Bunny stated placing a paw on Jack's shoulder, "Ya are alive and that's all that matters."

Nicole picked up the four pieces of Jack's staff, "But I don't think there's going to be winter for a long time," she said giving Jack his broken staff.

Jack forced himself to sit up against the backboard. Everyone was gathered around the bed as Jack stared at his broken staff. Finally, Jack moved all four pieces so they made the shape of the actual staff. Nicole looked at Jack confused. She already tried her powers to fix it, but once wood is broken there's no way to fix it. Jack placed his hands over the broken pieces and closed his eyes. Everyone went wide eyed when Jack's staff began to glow blue. The glow soon disappeared and Jack opened his eyes again. He picked his staff up and everyone's mouth dropped when it came up as his staff. Jack just smiled then noticed everyone's shock, "What?" he asked.

"How the heck did ya…" Bunny shook his head, "I thought ya staff was what controlled ya power."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "No," he said slowly, "It's just what I use to focus my power."

"Then…why were you hurt so badly when Pitch broke it?" Tooth asked.

Jack ran his hand over his staff, "My staff is a part of me," he said, "I've used it for so long that it is connected to me. Though, this time hurt more than last time."

The Guardians and Nicole perked up at this, "Wait, this happened before?" Nicole asked eyes narrowed.

Jack nodded, "It was during Pitch's last attack," he said, "After the Easter incident and you all blamed me," Sandy went wide eyed and glared at the other three, who winced, "Pitch found me in Antarctica and tried to get me to join him, obviously I didn't. He used Baby Tooth's life to force me to give him my staff," Tooth gasped lightly and Nicole got goose bumps, "I gave him my staff, but he threw Baby Tooth into a cavern. Pitch then broke my staff with his knee. I felt pain, but not as much as this time. Pitch then threw me in the cavern with Baby Tooth."

"Jack…" Tooth said heartbroken.

Jamie came beside his uncle knowing he wouldn't say what happened after the actual battle with Pitch, "After the battle was finished," Jamie said, "Jack arrived at my window about two days later. He said he was having some chest pain. I had him tell me what was wrong then I went to go ask my mom. Jack had some extremely bruised ribs and some were broken. Jack stayed at my house for a few days for him to heal."

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Jack shrugged, "I wasn't used to the family thing?" he said, but it was more like a question.

Sandy was still glaring at the three members of his team. Bunny felt ready to fall dead. It wasn't Jack's fault and he got severely hurt because of the hurtful things they said. Jack noticed the Guardians' guilt, "I'm fine," he said, "Nothing a few days rest didn't fix."

"That's not the point," North said, "We shouldn't have done that in the first place. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if we didn't."

Jack sighed, "And this is why I never told you," he said, "Seriously, I'm fine," he winced in pain, "Okay, maybe not now…"

Nicole and Olivia helped Jack lie back down. Nicole looked at Olivia, "I hope you realize that you can't stay here," she said softly, "You and Jeffery have to go back."

Olivia looked down at her brother sadly. Jack ran a hand through his sister's hair, "Hey, don't worry," he said softly, "I'm fine and I'm not dead."

"So…anybody here know _how_ to send them back?" Monty asked.

"We'll stop by Father Time's place," North said, "No doubt he's been waiting impatiently for us to bring them back. He hates when this sort of thing happens."

"But won't we forget?" Olivia asked and looked at her brother, "I don't want to forget."

"Maybe Father Time will make an exception, just in case Pitch tries this again," Tooth said, "But there will probably be circumstances. Like no trying to find Jack or anything else that could change the time stream."

Olivia brightened slightly. Jack smiled at his sister's happiness, "Let's go," Bunny said tapping his foot, "My way's faster."

Olivia hugged her brother tight, "Bye Ollie," he said smiling.

Olivia looked at Nicole, "Don't worry," she said, "I'll make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

Olivia giggled and followed Jeffery into Bunny's tunnels, "Anyone else wanna come?" Bunny asked.

When nobody made a move to follow, Bunny jumped in and the tunnel closed making a flower appear. Nicole looked at Jack and saw he had a soft smile on. Everyone soon left the room. Jamie was smirking lightly and closed the door after he left leaving Nicole and Jack in the room. Jack rolled his eyes, "Why is it he likes to mess with my love life, but doesn't have the backbone to ask Pippa out?" he asked.

"Don't look at me," Nicole said, "It's your family."

Jack sighed, "You should get some rest," Nicole said.

Jack looked at Nicole, "You wouldn't happen to have an idea as to how I'm alive, would you?" he asked.

Nicole blushed lightly, "Uhhhh nope!" she said quickly, "Not a clue!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Nicole, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yep, totally fine," Nicole said and stood up, "Seriously, rest, now. I'm not leaving just in case Pitch tries something."

"After that threat you sent him?" Jack chuckled, "Please, I think you made him pee himself."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Just get some sleep Frost," she said crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine," Jack said, "You're incredible moody today."

"Shut up!" Nicole yelled blushing lightly.

When Jack didn't answer, Nicole turned and saw Sandy's sand swirling around Jack. Nicole sighed, "Maybe it is genetic…" she muttered then noticed his dream and raised an eyebrow, "He dreams of dolphins?" Nicole let a giggle escape her.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Pippa hit their heads against the wall beside Jack's door, "Uncle Jack really is dense…" Jamie said.

"No kidding," Pippa said.

Suddenly, both of them noticed how close their faces were and blushed. They quickly turned away from each other. It was silent for a while between the two of them, "So…" Pippa said, "Why does everyone say that denseness runs in your family?"

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know," he said.

Pippa rubbed her arm nervously, "I'm…I'm going to go see what Tooth's doing," she said and quickly turned to go down the stairs.

Jamie was suddenly holding Pippa close to him when she about fell down the stairs, "Are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Pippa said, "How did I not notice I was that close to the stairs?"

Pippa looked up at Jamie, but soon regretted it because it made their faces closer than before. Pippa and Jamie blushed, "Um…" Pippa said nervously, but unable to look away from Jamie.

"Yeah…" Jamie said in the same predicament.

Finally, Jamie couldn't stand it anymore and closed the distance between them. Pippa was shocked, but didn't object. They both had their eyes closed, so they didn't notice Monty walk up the stairs, go wide eyed, smirk, and turn around, "Finally…" he muttered, "Two down, two to go."

**A/N: Anya: *Pours water on me***

**Me: *Jumps awake* ANYA!**

**Anya: What?**

**Me: *Growls***

**Anya: Uh oh… *Starts running***

**Me: GET BACK HERE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Anya: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Me: *Sweat drops* My bad… I started watching Anime again because my cousin took my DVD and I've had ideas for that show. So…I guess you can say I have slight writer's block…**

**Guardians and Anya: *Face palm***

**Me: *Laughs nervously* Um…thanks to the following people:**

**storygirl99210: Yeah…thanks for the review!**

**AvengerSSB: Thanks!**

**obsessive360: I should've used that…thanks for the review!**

**Katyuana: I think your review cut off…thanks for the review anyway!**

**accio gold: Yeah…trying to figure that out…**

**WindowsToYourSoul: Thanks!**

**Dude: I don't know what to say to that…**

**Kayla: It's creepier than you know…YOUR NAME IS THE SAME AS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!**

**Esdertytg: No promises because right now I don't even know where things are going right now…**

**Luna: Thanks!**

**PNFAA LVR: Thanks!**

**MidnightWolf191: No promises…**

**Me: Okay, so thanks to everyone and I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

It's been weeks since Jack's almost death. Everyone was allowed to return home, but they were told to keep an alert out until Pitch could be taken down. Megan, Caleb, and Claude continued to hang out with their friends in school, but they weren't really picked on because Nicole was always within three feet of them. Jamie and Pippa were finally showing their feelings for each other openly and couldn't be happier. Jack was slowly getting better, but Nicole and Tooth wouldn't let him out of the Workshop until he was fully healed. This did not float well with Jack. He'd tried numerous times to get out, but Nicole was always one step ahead of him. Jack finally gave up and was silently planning a revenge plan on Nicole. One that included a _really_ large snowball.

Nicole was almost always at the Workshop now. She hasn't been made an _official _Guardian yet, but that's only because North has been running around like a chicken with his head cut off to make up for lost time. Nicole was almost always with Sakura and Hikaru or Jack. Sakura and Hikaru easily grew attached to both Jack and Nicole, but have yet to realize that they control spring, so random flowers usually appear in the Workshop somewhere. Everyone soon realized that in order for Sakura and Hikaru's powers to work they have to be within two feet of each other; not that they like to be farther than that from each other.

Nicole had just put the twins down for a nap and was heading towards Jack's room. When Nicole opened the door, she was shocked to see Jack not in his bed, "Jack!" Nicole yelled panicked.

Nicole heard a snicker and looked up. She glared, "Get down from there!" she yelled.

"I don't want to," Jack said smirking from the ceiling, "I'm tired of bed rest."

Nicole glared, "Get down here before I make you," she stated.

Jack gave Nicole a look, "Nicole, it's the middle of the afternoon," he said, "What could you possibly-oh…" Nicole made her bow and arrows appear in her hands, "You wouldn't dare…" Jack glared.

Nicole aimed, "Try me," she said, "I don't miss. Now down and into bed."

Jack groaned and floated down to the bed, "Seriously," Jack said as Nicole's bow disappeared, "You're worse than Tooth. She at least lets me out of bed."

"Do I look like giant hummingbird to you?" Nicole asked, "You're not getting out of bed until I can do this," she punched Jack in the arm, causing him to wince, "Without you wincing."

Jack glared at Nicole, "That's impossible!" he yelled.

Nicole gave Jack a sly smirk, "Maybe…" she said.

Jack groaned, "Nicole, seriously, you can't keep me in bed forever," he said, "I have winter to bring."

"Details," Nicole stated with her eyes closed.

"What is with you?!" Jack yelled, "Why are you acting so over protective?"

"I'm not over protective!" Nicole yelled.

"Then let me out of bed!" Jack yelled.

"No!" Nicole yelled.

Jack threw a pillow at Nicole's face, "Frost!" Nicole yelled.

Jack laughed as a full on pillow war broke out in the room.

* * *

"Should we be worried?" Jamie asked Kim as she sipped hot chocolate and yelling came from Jack's room.

"No," Kim stated, "Artemis won't hurt Jack now that she realizes her feelings."

"Then why won't she let him out of bed?" Pippa asked as she lay on Jamie.

Kim sighed, "I guess it's only natural," she said setting her hot chocolate down, "For centuries she believed Kishi was killed by Pitch, then, just as she found out the truth and her feelings for Jack, Jack is momentarily killed by Pitch. I think she has a right to be slightly over protective."

"Point," both teenagers said.

Jack suddenly flew out of his room laughing, "JACK FROST!" Nicole's voice yelled.

Kim, Jamie, Pippa, and everyone within hearing range sweat dropped when Nicole came running out of the room covered in snow, "Get back here you frozen Popsicle!" she yelled running down the stairs.

Jack smirked, "Call that payback for keeping me in bed," he said.

Nicole glared at Jack, "Get down here!" she yelled.

Jack gave Nicole a look, "Why the heck would I do that?" he asked.

Nicole growled and easily jumped up to Jack and pulled him down by his ankle. Jack yelped in shock, "I gave you the easy way," Nicole said, "Now…back to bed!"

Jack groaned, "Nicole!" he yelled struggling, "Let me go! I'm fine!"

Nicole didn't answer him and stomped up the stairs with Jack yelling in pain every time his head hit a stair. Jamie, Pippa, and Kim shook their heads, "Poor Jack," Pippa said.

Kim smirked, "Hopefully those hits to the head will open his eyes to Nicole's feelings," she said and grabbed her cup.

Jamie and Pippa chuckled.

* * *

Nicole threw Jack back on the bed. Jack glared at Nicole, "Seriously," Jack said, "I'm fine!"

"Then why are you rubbing your head?" Nicole stated.

"Because you dragged me up the stairs!" Jack yelled, "What is with you? You more over protective than Tooth and that's saying something!"

Nicole glared, "I'm not over protective," Nicole said deadpanned.

Jack groaned, "Nicole, I have to bring winter," he said, "There has to be four seasons. I'm already late because of this."

"You're not healed yet," Nicole glared.

"I am too!" Jack yelled then groaned, "What do I have to do? Bring you with me?"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "That could work," she said.

"I was joking…" Jack said deadpanned.

"I wasn't," Nicole said.

Jack hit his already sore head on the backboard of his bed repeatedly, "Why?" Jack finally asked, "Why are you suddenly so interested in me?"

Nicole went wide eyed slightly and her cheeks were dusted pink, "Who said I was interested?" Nicole stated, "I just don't trust Pitch."

"I can take care of myself," Jack stated, "Does this have anything to do with me saving Kishi?"

"No," Nicole said.

Jack could tell Nicole wasn't lying, so he racked his brain for another possible answer, but came up nothing, "Okay, I give," Jack said throwing his hands up, "I need to do my job and if you coming is the only way to do that, then let's go. I'm _way_ over due in the Northern US."

Nicole smiled on the inside, but kept her face emotionless on the outside, "Good, let's go," she said heading for the door.

Jack sighed and grabbed his staff, "Just tell Kim to watch Sakura and Hikaru and let's go," he said, "And I'll have to carry you because it's still day."

"Yeah, yeah," Nicole said.

* * *

Jack soon brought snow to the Northern US. Kids were yelling happily and some adults were blaming Global Warming for the lateness, "If by Global Warming you mean an over protective Daughter of the Moon then yes, you're right," Jack said giving Nicole a look.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up," she said from the ground, "Are you done?"

Jack sighed, "No, but I don't feel like carrying you so we'll wait here for a few minutes until the sun sets," he stated.

Nicole sighed and leaned on a tree with her eyes closed. Jack landed on a branch above her and rested against the trunk with his eyes closed. Nicole glanced at Jack then turned to him fully when she saw he was sleeping. She sighed sadly. He really was dense. Jack opened his eyes when he felt someone staring at him. Jack turned to Nicole, "What?" he asked.

Nicole rolled her eyes and turned away, "Nothing," she said.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Nicole, "You're acting strange," he said, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nicole asked.

Jack shrugged, "You're just acting weird," he said.

Nicole didn't answer. Jack sighed, "Whatever," he said.

"You said your mother tried to set you up, right?" Nicole suddenly asked.

Jack blinked in shock, "Uh, yeah…why?" he asked.

"You didn't actually fall for one of them, did you?" Nicole asked.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "No…" he said slowly, "They all hated how I was childish and they never really liked how close I was to Olivia. I honestly don't know what my mother was thinking," Jack looked at Nicole, "Why?" he asked.

"I just want to make sure Pitch doesn't have a reason to go back in time again," Nicole stated annoyed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Trust me, I think we're good," he said.

Jack looked at Nicole and couldn't help but think that she had another motive for asking that question, "Hey," Jack said looking at Nicole.

"Hmm?" Nicole asked.

"If Sakura and Hikaru are the Spirits of Spring and I'm the Spirit of Winter who are the Spirits of Fall and Summer?" Jack asked.

Nicole looked at Jack, "The Spirit of Fall is Lance Automne from France," she said, "He's been around for at least ten centuries. He keeps the harvests in time, changes the color of the leaves, etc. He should be back in France by now, probably over worked because you got hurt."

Jack glared at Nicole, "Half of that is your fault," he said, "I was perfectly fine to go back to work at least two weeks ago."

Nicole glared at Jack, "What about the Spirit of Summer?" Jack questioned.

"Galina Leto," Nicole stated, "She's Russian, like North. Because she's the Spirit of Summer, she can't go home like you and Lance. She was born about…" Nicole thought for a minute, "I think it was two centuries ago. Just after Haruhi died."

"Does North know that she's Russian?" Jack asked.

Nicole shrugged, "Possibly," she said, "Dad and North are pretty close and he usually tells North when a new spirit is born."

"How old are they?" Jack asked leaning on his staff, "In human years, not their actual age."

Nicole closed her eyes as if trying to remember, "Lance is about a year or two older than we are," she stated her eyes still closed, "And Galina is…mmm, about a year younger than Kim; close to North's age."

"Did they know about Haruhi and…Yuki was it?" Jack asked.

Nicole shrugged, "Don't know," she said, "They're as close as you are to them, minus Sakura and Hikaru."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Well, that makes sense," he said sarcastically, "Shouldn't we at least know each other?"

Nicole shrugged, "The first Seasonal Spirits were actually siblings," she stated, "They were actually so close that when the Spirit of Spring was killed by Pitch's first ever attack, they all died. They had that much of a connection. Now dad makes sure they aren't related in anyway. I'm guessing Sakura and Hikaru don't count because they have to be within two feet of each other for their powers to even work."

Jack was shocked, "So…" Jack said, "He chose Lance and Haruhi first?" he asked, "But there has to be four seasons…and there's a big gap between the years, centuries even."

Nicole shook her head, "Dad chose them at the same time," she said, "Lance and Haruhi were just the only ones to survive another of Pitch's attacks. When Pitch started getting stronger and targeting the Seasonal Spirits he created the Guardians. He made sure Pitch was gone for a while before choosing you and Galina."

Jack was quiet, "So…he created the Guardians to protect the Seasonal Spirits, along with children?" Jack asked.

Nicole nodded, "I guess by choosing you to be the Spirit of Winter, he combined the two," she said, "You're the Guardian of Fun and a Seasonal Spirit."

Jack nodded slightly and turned to the setting sun, "So, if Galina can't go home," Jack said turning back to Nicole, "Where does she go?"

"Towards the Equator," Nicole stated, "That's the one place you can't go because it's too hot."

Jack nodded. Nicole closed her eyes as she changed into her nightly appearance. When she opened them she looked at Jack, "We going or what?" she asked.

Jack instructed the wind to take him somewhere that Nicole didn't know, but she followed him anyhow.

**A/N Okay, that's this chapter. Again, sorry about the wait. Review to remind me that I still have this story to work on. And I'll do my best to try and get over this writer's block.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N My bad! But good news! I've sort of gotten back into RotG. Bad news: It's more of Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons… *Laughs nervously* Anyway…I got this chapter for you and if you haven't seen this really cool crossover look up trailers on YouTube…this is awesome! Uh…right…um…I'm just going to skip right to the story now…sorry for the long wait, and because of this long wait…you have a special surprise inside! So READ! I don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

A teenager about 19 sat in a tree watching as snow began to fall, "Snow!" children yelled and laughed.

The teenager sighed and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. The teenager, Lance Automne, just watched the kids laugh and play. He was extremely tired. He had to work over time because Jack Frost was late. Lance held a similar staff to Jack's, but his was painted to match his bright red hair and his golden-brown eyes. Lance also had a matching paintbrush behind his ear. His outfit consisted of an orange shirt with sleeves that only came to half his arms with brown pants and matching sandals. Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder. Lance turned in shock and saw the source of his weakness, "Jack Frost?" Lance asked shocked.

Jack just smiled, "Lance Automne?" he asked.

Lance nodded then spotted a familiar person, "Artemis?" he asked.

Nicole glared at him, "Look," Jack said causing Lance to turn to him, "Sorry about being late. Had a little run in with Pitch."

"Almost died," Nicole added.

Lance went wide eyed, "I would've been back two weeks after it happened, but Ms. Daughter of the Moon here wouldn't let me out of bed. Even now she has to follow me…" Jack sent Nicole a look.

Nicole rolled her eyes. Jack turned to Lance, "I just wanted to explain my lateness," Jack pointed to Nicole, "Her fault."

"Is not!" Nicole yelled, "You _died_ Jack!"

"Do I look dead to you?" Jack asked.

Nicole groaned, "Oh forget it!" she yelled crossing her arms.

Lance looked at Jack with a soft smile, "Thank you for your apology," he said with a slight French accent, "I believe you had reason for your lateness."

Jack smiled, "Glad to hear it," he said then turned to leave, "Hope to see you around," Jack waved before leaving.

"Jack Frost!" Nicole yelled following quickly after him, "Don't just take off like that!"

"Would you quit it?!" Lance just barely heard Jack yell.

Lance smiled, "Well, at least he's more considerate than the last Spirit of Winter," he said.

Lance sat against a tree, "I do envy him a little," he said to himself, "He has friends who protect him and he has actual believers," Lance shook his head smiling, "But I guess he deserves some happiness if what Manny says about his past is true."

Lance closed his eyes and let himself relax. Unknown to Lance, a pair of light brown eyes were watching him.

* * *

"And…done," Jack said and turned to the now human Nicole, "Do I have to carry you to the Pole?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "No…I can fly perfectly fine in human form," she said.

Jack shrugged, "Alright," he said and flew off smirking.

Nicole's mouth dropped, "JACK FROST!" she yelled.

Nicole yelped when she was in the air, "Honestly," Jack stated, "Did you really think I'd leave you stranded in London?"

Nicole crossed her arms, "Well you defiantly acted like it," she said.

Jack shook his head chuckling, "I wouldn't do something like that Nicole," he said, "It was a joke."

"I know that…" Nicole said as she started to feel comfortable and tired.

Jack looked down at Nicole when he felt something hit his chest and found her asleep with Sandy's sleep swirling around her, "Hmm," he said as he watched the dream, "She dreams of unicorns," he chuckled, "I guess you're just as childish as I am."

Nicole smiled in her sleep and snuggled into Jack. Jack chuckled and smiled softly, "Maybe you are Olivia's best friend," he said softly.

Jack looked forward so not to run into any trees. Jack arrived at the Workshop a few minutes later, "Jack?" Tooth said then smiled, "Oh, cute…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "She fell asleep, big deal," he said then flew upstairs.

Kim smirked, "Maybe Artemis should go with Jack more often," she stated.

* * *

Jack set Nicole in her bed. Nicole sighed happily and turned to her side facing Jack smiling. Jack stared at Nicole for a while before smiling slightly, "You really are like Olivia…" he said smiling then shaking his head softly.

Nicole smiled and Jack saw her dream change. Jack's eyes narrowed, "Is that...me?" he wondered softly.

Nicole smiled wider causing Jack extreme confusion, but when his name left her lips he felt his entire body freeze, "What?" he whispered.

Nicole moaned, "Won't let it happen again…" she then flipped over to her other side.

Jack was shocked, but then remembered a research paper he helped Sophie with. Sleep talkers can answer questions in their sleep. Jack had to get to the bottom of this. He floated above Nicole, "Let what happen, Nicole?" he whispered in her ear.

Nicole moaned and clutched her pillow tightly, "Let Jack get killed," she said softly.

Jack blinked, "Well, this explains why she's so over protective, but not her motive," he said to himself then bent down to Nicole's ear again, "Why? It wasn't your fault."

Nicole moaned, "Was too," she whispered, "Pitch always kills those I love…"

Jack's heart stopped. Love? Nicole loved him? Jack stared at Nicole, "You…love him?" he asked.

Nicole smiled and hummed in a yes way. Jack was shocked, but not because of this new information, but because he wasn't shocked by it. _No way…do I actually have feelings for Nicole?_ Jack looked at Nicole _oh man…I think I do…_

Jack moved some of Nicole's hair behind her ear again and smiled _I guess she has a reason for being over protective…I mean if she actually loves me that is._ Jack heard his sister's name escape Nicole's lips. Jack went wide eyed _wait a minute…she's protective over my sister; her best friend, she brought Jamie and his friends back together, Manny showed us when Nicole was in the hospital a picture of them when their friendship was at its peak…_ Jack looked at Nicole, "That's your center…" he whispered, "Friendship. And friendship and fun go hand in hand… That's…that's why Manny chose us. Our centers are connected."

Suddenly, an image flashed in Jack's head.

_Jack looked at Nicole with sad eyes before they closed, "Jack?" Nicole whispered, "Jack!"_

_ Nicole looked outside and saw snow starting to melt, "No…" Nicole whispered and began to cry, "Jack…"_

_ Nicole gripped Jack's hand tightly, "Jack…" Nicole looked at Jack, "Jack…" her hand tightened on his, "I'm sorry…" Nicole's tears were pouring down her cheeks, "Jack…" Nicole placed her free hand on Jack's cheek and leaned down._

_ Nicole's lips landed on Jack's and a bright light encased the entire room._

Jack gasped when the scene finished. Jack looked at Nicole, "You…you saved my life," he whispered.

Jack smiled at Nicole and kissed her cheek, "Thank you," he whispered in her ear before flying out of the room and closing the door.

* * *

Nicole woke up and sat up rubbing her eye and yawning. Suddenly, she blinked, "Why is there frost on my cheek?" she wondered softly, but then shrugged, "Must be from falling asleep on Jack…wait, I fell asleep!"

Nicole hurried out of her room and instantly ran into Jack. Both teens fell to the floor, "Frost?" Nicole asked and instantly relaxed.

Jack looked at Nicole and smiled, "I know your center," he stated.

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked.

Jack smiled, "Friendship," he stated.

Nicole blinked, "You brought Jamie and his friends back together and you're just as protective of Olivia as I am, but she isn't your family," Jack explained and helped Nicole up, "You're center is friendship."

Nicole looked at Jack, "I guess that makes sense," she said annoyed, "I'm surprised you figured it out."

Jack glared at Nicole, "Funny…" he said.

Nicole smirked, "Well, I thought it was," she said and headed for the stairs.

Jack smirked and grabbed Nicole and flew in the air. Nicole yelped in shock, "Jack!" she yelled, "Put me down!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You want me to drop you? Okay!"

Nicole went wide eyed when she felt Jack's arms leave her. She yelped and instantly grabbed Jack's neck. Jack chuckled, "Do you really think I'd drop you when you're human?" he asked.

Nicole glared at Jack and hit him in the back of the head, "Idiot! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled, "Now put me on the ground!"

"Alright, alright," Jack said gliding down, "Calm down. Do you really hate me that much?"

Nicole stiffened, but kept her face emotionless, "Who said anything about hating you?" she asked, "Immature, yes, but that doesn't mean I hate you."

Jack set Nicole on the ground and smiled, "Well, I'm going to help the yetis with the toys," he said, "You can come help too. Christmas is in three days and we still have three continents to make toys for. Pitch really threw North off schedule."

Nicole nodded and followed Jack. Friendship and fun… Maybe her dad wasn't _that_ crazy.

**A/N Well…does the slight romantic scenes make up for the long wait…please say yes… Please R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I know, I know, its been a while, but I've had like…three ideas for The Big Four crossover. I'm OBSESSED!**

**Anya: She ain't kidding. She went to Animazement and got a ton of stuff about them. She fangirled when she saw Meridas, Jacks, and Rapunzels. Weren't any Hiccups…poor guy.**

**Me: *Pouts* Well, to make it up to you guys there's some JackXNicole flirting in this chapter. Hope ya'll haven't given up on this story! I'll try my best to keep working on this story. And no, I won't make this into a Big Four story. And big news! Anya has FINALLY watched Rise of the Guardians!**

**Anya: Hey!**

**Me: *Smirks* I don't own Rise of the Guardians! And, once again, sorry about the late update.**

Lance flew around his hometown and watched as kids played in the recently brought snow. Lance landed on a roof where he could watch a huge group of children play and laugh. Lance smiled as he remembered his own family's fun. Though they never had time for a lot of it, he treasured what fun they had. Lance sighed. Lance watched as one by one his family died from either sickness or animals, but Manny gave him the chance to live on as the Spirit of Fall. No, he didn't die like Jack Frost, but he was close. He chose to become the Spirit of Fall because his father always told him that, whenever possible, he should help others. Lance sighed. He did miss his family, but that was only reasonable.

Lance stiffened slightly when a woman about 20 ran passed the children with a baby in her arms. The children stared at the woman for a few seconds before resuming their game. Lance's eyes narrowed and he stood up. He flew after the woman. Suddenly, he heard a male voice yelling cuss words in French and he sounded angry. The woman looked behind her in a panic. Lance bit his lip. It was winter; he wasn't allowed to use his powers, unless otherwise stated by Manny or Mother Nature. Suddenly, the woman hid behind a tree, but fell to her knees. Lance flew over and gasped softly. This woman was pale and frozen. Like she's been outside for hours with no heat.

The woman looked at Lance and Lance was shocked when she smiled sadly. This woman could see him? The woman grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him down. Lance sat on his knees in front of the woman confused. The woman gave the baby to him. Lance went wide eyed, "Please," she whispered, "Protect him," she then fell into the snow, dead.

Lance looked at the woman in shock then turned to the baby in his arms when he started to whimper. Lance stared at the child for a few minutes before going wide eyed, "You're an immortal," he whispered, "A full immortal," he turned to the dead woman, "But she's human…"

Lance turned when he heard rustling and saw a human man. For some reason, Lance pulled the child closer to him and stood up slowly. He held the child in one arm and his staff in his other hand. Lance slowly backed away and used what little heat powers he had to keep the child warm and comfortable. Lance went wide eyed when the man turned to him and glared, "Give me the brat," he said.

Lance glanced down at the baby in his arms quickly before flying off, "You can't protect the child!" the man yelled in French.

Lance floated above the clouds before looking at the baby in his arms, "Who are you?" he whispered, but unconsciously kept heat circulating around the child.

The child just giggled and reached for Lance's hand. Lance let the baby hold his finger and suddenly an image flashed in his head.

_Lance stood in front of two people he knew very well, "The Sun Couple…" Lance said shocked._

_ In the woman's arms was the child in Lance's arms._

Lance gasped and looked at the boy in his arms, "You're…you're the son of the Sun Couple…" he said shocked, "And if dark hearted people are after you…oh no…" Lance quickly pulled the child close to him and kept heat surrounding him and flew as fast as the wind could take him towards the equator.

If anyone knew something about the Sun Couple it was Galina Leto, the Spirit of Summer.

* * *

"Uncle Jack! Nicole!" Jack and Nicole paused at building toys and looked up and saw Jamie trying to catch Sakura and Hikaru, "They won't let me study!"

Jack and Nicole sighed. Jack flew up and easily grabbed the hyped up twins, "Go study," he stated, "We'll keep them down here."

"Thanks," Jamie said and went back towards his room.

Jack suddenly smirked, "And by study, I mean textbooks not Pippa!" he yelled.

"UNCLE JACK!" Jamie yelled blushing red and slamming the door closed.

Jack chuckled and Hikaru and Sakura laughed happily. Jack floated back down to Nicole, "You have way too much fun with him," Nicole stated as she got back to work on her toy.

Jack shrugged and set the twins down and began talking to them in Japanese, they were still too young to learn English, "Hikaru-kun, Sakura-chan, we're all busy right now, but if you can be still and good for an hour I'll take you outside to play, okay?" he said smiling.

Sakura and Hikaru smiled and nodded. They then went and sat on the couch. Jack then sat back down next to Nicole and worked on his toy, which happened to be a teddy bear. Tooth was flying around bringing things to yetis, North, and the other Guardians to help speed things up. Bunny was helping Phil paint toys just as North hurried by, "I don't like it, paint it purple," he said then passed them.

"What!" Bunny yelled and looked at the already full shelf of painted toys, "Ya have to be bloody kiddin'!"

Phil hit his head on the table and groaned and Bunny soon followed suit. Jack chuckled at Bunny's misery and finished his bear. He added it to the pile of teddy bears. Sophie and Alice soon came downstairs. Sophie looked at Phil and Bunny before going over to her uncle, "What's wrong with Bunny?" she asked.

Jack chuckled, "North," was all he said.

"Oh…" Sophie said then smiled, "Alice and I want to help with Christmas…we're bored."

Jack looked at Sophie and her friend, "Homework done?" he asked.

Sophie and Alice smiled happily and nodded. Jack smiled, "Alright," he said and gestured his head to Phil and Bunny, "Go help those two paint."

"Yay!" Alice and Sophie yelled and went to help the yeti and Easter Bunny.

Jack smiled at them, "I just can't believe Alice's mother would just leave her for long periods of time," Jack said as he started on another bear.

"She probably doesn't even realize she's doing it," Nicole stated, "She's probably a bipolar who doesn't take her medications like she's supposed to."

Jack sighed, "Has it been an hour yet, Jack-sama?" Sakura asked.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "Not even ten minutes, Sakura-chan," he replied in Japanese.

Sakura and Hikaru huffed and fell back on the couch. Nicole smiled at them before returning to the Disney Princess themed dolls she was making, "Good grief," she stated, "How many Rapunzels does the world need?"

Jack chuckled, "At least you have a theme," Jack gestured to the pile of teddy bears, "I'm making dozens of plain teddy bears."

Nicole smirked, "I seem to remember Olivia saying something about a Mr. Bear…" Jack stiffened and Nicole chuckled.

"Why that little…" Jack muttered, "She may be my sister, but she has a big mouth."

Nicole snickered, "It's not funny!" Jack yelled at her, "It was handmade by my mother."

Nicole smiled, "I know," she said, "I still have the bear my mother made me."

Jack smirked lightly, "Bear…or unicorn?" Nicole went ridged.

Jack laughed lightly, "The heck…" Nicole growled.

Jack put his hands up, "Blame Sandy," he smirked, "He made the unicorn dream when I was flying us back."

"I'm gonna ring his sandy neck…" Nicole said.

Jack snickered, "Don't rip Rapunzel's hair out," he stated.

"Shut up," Nicole said hitting Jack in the head with his own staff.

"Ow!" Jack yelled glaring at Nicole, "What was that for?!"

Nicole just smirked, "I felt like it," she said innocently.

Jack groaned and kept working on the bear, "Now, Jack-sama?" Hikaru asked.

Jack smiled and turned to the twins, "Nope," he said, "Still have 50 minutes."

Hikaru and Sakura groaned and fell on the couch. Jack and Nicole both laughed at the twins, "Kids really have no sense of time," he said smiling.

"Then how are you on time all the time?" Nicole smirked.

"Hey!" Jack yelled glaring.

Nicole laughed happily.

Meanwhile, Kim and Sandy were shaking their heads, "They do realize that they're flirting, right?" Kim asked The Sandman.

Sandy shrugged then went to help Tooth with something. Kim sighed, but smiled at her cousin before going back to work on the race car she was building, "It's about time you got some happiness Nicole," she whispered.

"Jack-sama!"

"Not yet," Jack said playfully.

* * *

A woman about in her mid-30s was pacing. Her long, slender fingers of her left hand were running through her bright blonde hair while her right hand griped a wooden staff with yellow and green mixed in. Her leaf green eyes were full of panic. She wore a dark green tank top with a blue jean skirt that came to her knees and dark green flip flops, "This is bad," she said to herself as she paced, "This is very, very bad."

The woman's voice was in a heavy Russian accent, "Galina Leto," the woman turned at the sound of her name and went wide eyed.

"Lance Automne?" Galina asked as Lance landed on the ground, "What are you doing here? I have a big problem to deal with."

"That's why I'm here," Lance moved the bundle in his arms to show the sleeping baby.

Galina gasped, "Oh thank Manny!" she yelled, "He's okay!"

"A human woman in France gave him to me," Lance said, "Why he was with a human or how the human could see me is beyond me."

Galina gently took the child and closed her eyes. Her staff began to glow and heat began to circle the three. Galina opened her eyes, "I still don't understand how the Sun Couple was killed," she said holding the baby close, "But as long as Peter lives, then the sun will still shine."

"Could Pitch have killed the Sun Couple?" Lance asked.

Galina shook her head, "Pitch can't even get passed the gate," she said, "No immortal, except for me, can get in without an invitation from either the Sun Family or me."

Lance sighed, "Well, the dark hearted are after Peter," he stated.

Galina held Peter to her, "I can't keep Peter safe by myself," she said sadly, "Its winter right now. Using my powers is absolutely out of the question until at least late spring."

Lance looked at Galina, "Can you keep heat circulating around you and Peter?" he asked.

Galina looked at Lance confused, "Yes, but not for too long," she said, "The more the temperature drops the lower the time goes, why?"

Lance sighed and tapped his head with his staff a few times before floating up; "Stay here," he said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Galina asked before he left.

"Getting help," Lance answered and flew off.

**A/N Yes, the drama starts up again! And I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for too long! R&R a lot to remind me to work on this story! Hope you all enjoyed the flirting!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear Frost (and other readers),**

**My computer is currently BUSTED! I cannot work on anything on it. I'm typing this up using my Notes App on my IPod. I can't work on New Life and I apologize. Frost, if you want, or haven't already, read the sneak peak to New Life I have published. I hope I do not ruin your birthday.**

**Sincerely, **

**Twins of the Earth**


End file.
